


Tony's Thrall

by EndlessStairway



Series: Tony's Thrall and Related Tales [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian justice, Attempted Kink Negotiation, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cages, Canon-Typical Violence, Collars, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Food Issues, FrostIron - Freeform, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki's Punishments, M/M, Magic, Memories of torture, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Slave Loki (Marvel), Slavery, Slut Shaming, Starvation, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony does his Best, Verbal Abuse, kind of, memories of non-consensual drug use, not mouth sewn shut but the effect is the same i guess, silent loki, thrall collar, tony is in over his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 51,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: Rescued from Asgard's harsh justice, Loki is left with Tony Stark. Loki is unable to speak, and unable to break the control of the thrall-collar. Tony has no idea what he got into when he promised Thor he would take care of his brother.





	1. Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this gorgeous art by lokiofasgaaaard - thank you so much!  
> https://lokiofasgaaaard.tumblr.com/post/171655756390/and-again-a-little-scetch-for

Again with this same bullshit. Tony spared a glance for Loki’s kneeling figure in the dim light of the bedroom. He could not do this right now. Shower first.

The shower didn’t change anything, unfortunately. When he returned Loki was still there, kneeling, still, silent. Tony considered him. It was the same every night since Thor had dropped him at Tony’s feet ten days ago.  He was no closer to understanding Loki’s behavior, although he had figured out that the gem-studded metal collar around his neck had a lot to do with it. Apart from the collar, Loki was only wearing the tight boxers that Tony had given him.  He had given him other clothes too, and he wore them during the day, but each evening he slipped away and presented himself stripped and submissive in Tony’s bedroom  . Tony had talked to him, yelled at him, ordered him not to, and one night locked him out of the room. The only thing that accomplished was to move the submissive display to the hallway. Each time Tony sent him away Loki looked worse, his limbs shaking under pale skin as he ghosted from the room.  Loki never spoke, rarely even nodded or shook his head, and would look up from the floor only if he thought Tony was not watching . Tony had no clue what to do.

Thor had said Loki was a thrall, whatever that was. The gems on the collar glowed and faded in incomprehensible patterns. When Tony yelled at Loki in frustration they glowed brighter.  Tony had stopped, gut churning, when he realized Loki was shaking with pain, the golden glow of the gems highlighting the sickly pallor of his face  .  He had not raised his voice since then, but he was no closer to understanding what triggered the punishments and how to stop it . Once, Jarvis had shown Tony footage of Loki fumbling and breaking a plate in the kitchen. The gems had pulsed in a complex pattern and Loki dropped to the floor and convulsed for at least a minute. When the gems faded and he struggled to his feet to clean up the mess, tears streaming down his face.

Tony sat on the bed. “You know this would be a lot easier if you would talk to me.” He didn’t expect a reply and he didn't get one.  Loki's chest fluttered with his rapid breathing, his tight grip on his hands behind his back could not hide the trembling  . His long hair  was arrayed  in loose curls around his downturned face. It wasn't like Tony didn't get it. There was only one reason he would be  practically  naked kneeling next to Tony's bed. Every day he got paler, thinner. He  barely  slept,  barely  ate. Tony wasn't about to try the obvious solution. If nothing else, Thor would likely kill him. This couldn't go on though, and Tony had no idea what to do.

“Go to your bedroom, Loki” he said.

Loki tried to stand but fell, the collar glowing bright. Tony watched horrified as Loki’s back arched and his whole body shook. It looked like electric shocks, the gems pulsing in time.

“Enough!” Tony yelled, grabbing Loki's shoulders to steady him. To his shock the punishment stopped immediately. Loki forced his eyes open and struggled back to his knees, pressing his hands and forehead to the floor. Tony wracked his brain. He couldn't send Loki away without torturing him, and he was  absolutely  not going to rape him. Loki was even less a willing participant in this sick game than Tony himself was. But what to do?

“What the fuck is this, Thor?” He muttered to himself. He  absently  petted Loki's hair as he searched for options. Loki did not react, it was doubtful he would dare pull away even if he wanted to. Tony caught himself and stopped his hand mid-pet. If Loki was not going to tell him no he had to keep enough boundaries for both of them.

He  was tired  , they were both tired. Nothing was going to get resolved tonight. Tony pulled a pillow and blanket off his bed and tossed them into a corner. “You're going to sleep there,” he said in his best commanding voice. The gems began to glow  faintly , so he added “In case I want you in the night.” The glow lessened. Interesting.

“Crawl.” he added, and as Loki dropped back to his hands and knees the glow vanished  entirely .

Loki  obediently  crawled to the corner and curled up on the blanket. He was asleep almost immediately, hair falling over his face. He looked almost peaceful, much more so than when tossed and turned in the guest bedroom that Tony had given him. Tony grabbed another blanket and draped it over his too thin body. He needed to think about this.  He had promised Thor he would take care of his brother, although at the time he had been thinking more of a cell and less of a spot in the corner of his own bedroom  .  Thor had been frantic, panicked, gripping Tony’s shoulders and staring into his eyes as he extracted his promise  . He had given him too little to go on.  He had stolen Loki away from his punishment, he had to return almost immediately to quell the conflict he had started by doing so  . Before leaving, eyes filled with fear and regret he had told Loki ‘You are Tony Stark’s thrall now.”  Loki had not replied,  merely  hunched closer into himself and stared at the ground as his brother gave him away .

Tony he would  be dammed  if he would  be chased  out of his own bedroom, so he got into bed himself and turned his back on Loki’s slumbering form . “Wake me up if he does anything, J,” he mumbled before falling asleep himself.


	2. Eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the great response! I don't really have a plan for this fic but I will try to keep it going. Comments and suggestions are very welcome!

Loki was still sleeping. He must have been exhausted, tossing and turning night after night in the guest room Tony had given him. Tony didn’t understand why he was able to sleep so peacefully on the floor in Tony's room, and not in the luxurious bed in the guest room. He was considering whether to let him sleep or to wake him up and try to figure out the collar, when Loki’s eyes opened. He saw Tony standing over him and he gasped, eyes widening. Tony took a step back immediately, but Loki was already moving. He scrambled up onto his knees and pressed his hands and head to the floor. Tony could see the glow of the gems under Loki’s long hair, Loki’s harsh breathing the only sound in the quiet room. 

“Enough,” Tony said sharply. The sickening pulsing of the gems faded, but didn’t stop completely. “Go to your room, shower, get dressed. Blue jeans, light blue shirt. Then go to the living room and wait for me.” As Tony gave the orders the gems faded, until they were completely gone. Interesting. Maybe the collar only takes over if Tony does not take control himself? Tony mused on it as he showered. He had the whole day free today, and it looked like he would be spending it doing some Loki research.  
He had not payed too much attention to Loki, expecting Thor to return at any moment and take him off his hands. But now he was realizing that he had been neglecting his promise to the thunder god. Loki was suffering right under his nose and he had barely noticed. He had let him go days without sleep, with hardly eating, with enduring punishments because Tony didn’t even notice he was being punished at all. Tony resolved to make up for it today. As much as Thor had left him no other option, he had promised to take care of Loki, so he needed to step it up. There was an uncomfortable twist in his gut as he remembered the times the gems had glowed after he spoke harshly to Loki, and he had turned away, or ignored it. No more. He was going to figure this out. 

Loki was obediently waiting for him in the living room of the penthouse. Freshly showered and after a good night’s sleep he looked a little better. He was still too thin, but his skin was a little less pallid and his hair was damp and curling around his face. Tony was getting tired of seeing him on his knees, but he didn’t say anything. No doubt it was a safer option for Loki than to risk incurring his displeasure by standing around, or worse, using his furniture. 

Tony had Jarvis tell him what he knew about thralls while he was dressing, and it was not pretty. From what he could tell Loki was pretty much his slave. Tony could kick himself for not realizing this before. He should never have agreed to this, he would not have agreed to it if Thor had explained it even slightly! There was no point being mad at Thor, no doubt he assumed Tony would understand what he was being asked to do. Tony couldn’t blame him for taking Loki away either. Despite everything he still loved his brother, and seeing him reduced to slavery, forced into obedience with constant punishment, no doubt aware that he was being raped and abused...Tony could not blame him at all. That didn’t change the fact that Tony had no idea how to take care of Loki. Sometimes he could stop the punishment by taking over himself, but there were some things he didn’t understand. Why could he not send Loki out of his bedroom without him being punished? Why couldn’t Loki speak even when he was specifically ordered to? 

Tony toasted and buttered a couple of bagels and carried them over to the couch.

“Come here,” Tony ordered, and Loki crawled toward him on his hands and knees. Ok, that was unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome. Tony wasn’t averse to such games. He kicked himself immediately away from that line of thought. Loki was an unwilling participant, and only crawling on the floor to avoid punishment. Tony had all the power and Loki had none. Tony had to be very, very careful because Loki may seem willing, but he wasn’t. Sure, given the choice of rape or torture, maybe Loki would take the least painful option, but that didn’t mean he was consenting at all. 

Tony took a bite of his bagel and nodded toward the other one. “That’s for you,” he said, “you can eat it.”

Loki looked at the plate, hunger in his eyes. He did not move to pick it up. Tony put down his own breakfast, “you are allowed to eat that” he said, unsure why Loki wasn’t eating when he clearly wanted to. Loki stretched out his hand but snatched it back and hunched down on himself when the collar started to faintly glow. A warning, maybe? The glow stopped when Loki stopped trying to take the food. Tony was puzzled. Why couldn’t Loki eat? He had eaten before, right?

“J, show me the last time Loki ate.”

“There is no footage of Mr Loki eating in the penthouse, Sir,” came the immediately reply.

Tony sat up, horrified. Loki had not eaten at all since he arrived over a week ago? He searched his memory. He had seen Loki in the kitchen, he had seen him drinking water from the faucet, he had seen him washing dishes. Shame crashed over him as he realized he had not seen him eat anything. This was bad. This was very bad. Tony was a terrible choice to be responsible for another person, he could barely take care of himself! He had to figure this out, or Loki was going to starve right in front of him.


	3. Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people - tags are updated, please check them and decide if you want to keep reading!

"Ok, let’s do this.” Tony sat forward on the couch, determined to fix this. 

Loki had to eat, he was losing weight, losing what color he had. He looked like a ghost of the imposing armored figure Tony had faced off against in the exact room. Now his shoulders hunched, head hanging, clad not in leather and armor but jeans and a simple t-shirt. 

Loki knelt stiffly in front of the plate. He did not move to pick it up, but the gems remained dull and lifeless. 

“Pick up the plate” Tony ordered cautiously. Loki did so, holding the plate in both hands Oliver Twist style. No response from the gems. Good. 

“Pick up the bagel.”

Tony tried to look at Loki's face as he obeyed the order, but his long hair and downcast eyes made it hard. Tony was looking for some warning or some signal that he was doing the right thing. 

“Take a bite.” The gems flared and Loki dropped the food like it had burned him. Tony was ready for it and snapped out, “Enough, don't take a bite.” Loki swayed and blanched but did not let go of the plate. The gems faded. Tony was beginning to loathe that cheery golden glow. 

Ok, so the punishment activated when he gave Loki a forbidden order? Or was it when Loki was disobeying? Tony wished he could get inside that messed up head. Was Loki deliberately starving himself? Tony didn't think so. Loki had tried to eat and only stopped when the pain came. 

“Why are you not allowed to eat?” Tony thought out loud. Loki didn't reply, his fingers curled tightly around the edges of the plate, stopping the minute trembling of his hands. 

Assuming Loki hadn't been put in this collar just to starve to death, Loki must be able to eat. But how?

Ordering him to do something the collar didn't like got him punished. It seemed to punish him when he tried to obey, like when he tried to leave Tony’s bedroom last night, and when he tried to eat. The collar outranked Tony in whatever fucked up hierarchy they were operating under. Tony thought Loki would get punished for disobeying the order as well. Maybe it was worse to disobey, than to try to obey a forbidden order? Tony was just guessing, he had no idea how that thing worked. 

Tony sat back on the couch, frustrated. Surely a thrall should not be so much trouble. He should be working for Tony, right? Not the other way around. Tony sat up again as realized that work may be the key. Could Loki eat once he had done his assigned work? Trouble is, Tony had a pretty good idea of the kind of ‘work’ Loki was expecting to be put to. The kind that had him kneeling in Tony's bedroom in his underwear night after night. 

Tony had a growing unpleasant feeling that he was right about this. Food wasn't free, after all. If Loki was bound with this thrall-collar he should be acting the part. He should be earning his keep. Tony had not given him any work to do, he had been ignoring him and letting him sit around the penthouse. 

Time to put the God of Mischief to work. Tony decided to ignore the niggling feeling that there was only one specific kind of work that was going to unlock Loki's ability to eat. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. 

Tony looked around the penthouse. It was still early morning, plenty of time for Loki to get busy. 

Tony ran his hands through his hair, “Loki, I really don't know what I'm doing here, and I know you can't answer me, but I'm doing my best. If you can give me any clues at all, now's the time.”

Tony watched Loki, not expecting any response. In a quick motion, Loki glanced up at Tony, and flicked his dull green eyes twice in the direction of Tony's bedroom. Within moments, the golden glow boiled up from the collar. Loki let out a faint moan and doubled over on the floor, fast shallow breaths shaking his ribcage through the t-shirt. 

“Enough! Enough!” Tony yelled, but the bright glow didn't fade. Loki fisted his hands in his hair, he was silent, trying to make himself as small as possible.

“That's enough! Stop! Stop!” Tony leapt to his feet, breathing hard, Loki was being tortured right in front of him and he was helpless to stop it! His vision narrowed to only Loki's pain wrecked form crouched on his floor. 

“That's enough!” he yelled, panicking, trying to override the punishment, “Get up! Get up now!”

To his shock Loki staggered unsteady to his feet, the bright glow lessening to a dull shine. Tony took a deep breath. Ok. He could handle this. He needed to stay in control so the collar didn't take over. Tony took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do.

“Bedroom” Tony ordered, pointing down the hallway.

Loki got back on his hands and knees and crawled to the bedroom.

Tony followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are giving me so much motivation to continue! If you like this please give me a comment because I will read and treasure them all! And I am loving the ideas too!


	4. Work

Tony took a deep breath. Loki had helped him as much as he could, now he had to do the rest. As much as he hated the idea of using Loki sexually, he hated the idea of starving him to death to preserve his moral principles even more. Keeping him alive was more important. Tony had somehow got attached to the silent god, and that urge to save those who could be saved still tugged at him. 

Loki was waiting in the bedroom, kneeling. Eyes down. Tension visible in his shoulders. He knew what was coming. Although he had been offering himself to Tony every night, after the first few times he must have known Tony was unlikely was take him up on it. Now though, he knew. It was time.

“Shirt off,” Tony ordered. Loki complied, baring his pale skin, ribs becoming visible, arms too thin. He gripped his denim clad thighs, trying to hide his shaking hands. Tony watched him. What to do. Tony was not feeling at all aroused, he preferred his partners to be enthusiastic participants, especially in games involving kneeling. But here he was, he was the unwilling master of an unwilling slave, and he needed to get him to eat.

“Lie down, on the floor, face down.” 

Loki arranged himself on the floor at Tony’s feet, trying to hide his face. The collar stayed dull. Loki was doing what Tony ordered, and he must also be following the directive of the binding. Tony tried not to think about it. Someone had wanted Loki as a compliant sex slave and had forced him into that role. Tony could not bring himself to imagine what had been done to him by the person who put him in the collar. There was no way Tony was going to be able to force himself to rape Loki. It just wasn’t going to happen, he wasn't physically able to do it. But he had to do something. He wished Loki had been able to give him more that just a quick flick of his eyes to guide him.

Tony forced the swirling thoughts to stop. “Music, J,” he said, and Jarvis obliged him with some Black Sabbath. Tony looked down at Loki, dark hair, smooth pale skin, broad shoulders and trim hips, the curve of his ass in blue jeans. Tony knelt on the floor beside him, ran one hand down his back. Loki shuddered once and stilled as the yellow light started to show under his long hair. Tony wrapped his hair around his hand and pulled it up, showing Loki's nape and the damn metal collar clamped around his neck.

“It’s OK, it’s OK Loki, you’re doing fine. I’m not going to hurt you.”

No reply, but Loki’s breathing calmed down a little. The glow faded again. Tony did his best to ignore the collar and focus on the warm body presented in front of him. For all his reputation as a ladies man, Tony was also an avid appreciator of the male form. Loki checked all his boxes - tall and lean, handsome turning to pretty, long dark curls. Tony swung over Loki’s body and sat across his hips, soothing his hands over his shoulders and back as he did so. He ignore the collar, ignored the tension in Loki’s muscles, focused only on the warm flesh under his hands, the soft curve of Loki’s ass under his thighs. He leaned down and rolled his hips, getting some friction through his pants, starting to build his arousal.

“Good, you’re doing good. Nothing to worry about, I’m just gonna entertain myself here, not gonna hurt you, not gonna make you do anything. Just lie there, you don’t have to do anything.”

Tony palmed himself over his pants. His cock was getting hard. He stayed focused on the physical sensation, on the pleasing visual picture that Loki made, laid out on his floor, hair tumbled over his face, arms stretched up over his head. Tony felt heat in his belly, he had a god under him, laying face down on his floor, obeying his orders. He was breathing harder, rocking his hips, leaning down over Loki’s back, grinding down against Loki’s soft flesh, each stroke increasing his pleasure, building that exquisite tension, chasing the building heat. He slipped his hands under Loki’s shoulders, pulling him tight and close. Loki was pliant in his arms, unresisting, not pushing into Tony’s motions but not pulling away either. Tony nuzzled into his neck, still fully dressed, using Loki’s body through his pants, the fabric of Loki’s jeans making soft sounds as he moved faster, breathing hard against Loki’s neck until the pleasure crested, hot and strong, grinding out the last few thrusts as warm dampness spread inside his clothes. His mind blanked out for a second, stillness, and then his heartbeat slowing. He released his grip on Loki's shoulder and let him go, drawing final long deep breath. There was a single bright chime and soft glow began from the collar. Tony was about say “enough!” when he caught himself. 

The light wasn’t yellow, it was a bright, clear blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what does the blue light mean? Stay tuned to find out! Thank you so much for the comments, they are so motivating, every single one makes me happy and gives me +1 to writing skill.


	5. Blue

Tony stared at the blue glow, it was almost the same color as the arc reactor, bright and clear. Loki did not seems to be in pain, he seemed relaxed, soft breaths moving his bare ribs under Tony's thighs. A moment passed, then Loki turned his head so he could see Tony from the corner of his eye. For only the second time since he arrived, Tony saw the green eyes of his captive god.

“May I eat, master?” Loki’s voice was hoarse from disuse, quiet and subdued. But he was talking!

“Yes!” Tony said, stunned. He scrambled off of Loki’s back where he was still perched and sprawled back on the carpet. Loki got to his feet and slipped from the room, still shirtless. Tony got up and chased after him. What was the blue glow? Was Loki able to do what he wanted now? He was talking! And he was going to eat! Tony didn't stop to change his clothes, the icky dampness in his pants would have to wait.

Loki was already in the kitchen rummaging through the refrigerator when Tony arrived. He looked up and Tony saw he already had a mouth full of sliced turkey, the package open in his hands. Loki paused for a second then continued pulling slices out of the package and eating them. He grabbed sliced cheese, olives, salami, fruit with his other hand and piled it all up on the counter.

The sudden change in Loki threw Tony off balance. He had gotten used to him skulking around the penthouse, head down and silent. Now he was stuffing his face and somehow seemed to have grown taller in the last two minutes.

“You have questions, Master?” Loki said, mouth still full of cheese and turkey.

“Uhhhhh yeah!” Tony replied, incredulous. “Question one - what the fuck is going on? When’s Thor coming back? Why is your light blue now? You can eat now!”

“That’s more than one question.” Loki did not stop eating, he also did not turn his back on Tony, and did not make direct eye contact. “I can eat because I have fulfilled my purpose. Food isn’t free. Only thralls who make themselves useful are permitted to eat their master’s food. Or to speak, or to do much anything else. You have my thanks for overcoming your distaste for me. I can go without food for a while longer, but it is not pleasant. Master.”

Tony gaped at him, trying to absorb what he was saying. “Wait, what do you mean, you fulfilled your purpose?”

Loki finished chewing and swallowed his mouthful of food. “You already know that answer to that, Master.” The subservient attitude seemed to quickly be wearing. “This period of relief will not last long, may I continue eating?”

Tony narrowed his eyes. Loki had paused, hand halfway to his mouth with a few slices of salami ready to be eaten. Tony mentally wound back the conversation, he had told Loki to ‘wait’.

“You still have to obey me,” he declared, ashamed of the fact that he was pretty relieved about that.

Loki paled, still holding the food. Before Tony’s eyes he changed, hunching his shoulders slightly, he swallowed again. “Yes,” he said cautiously, then looked down and took a fortifying breath, “Please, may I continue?” another pause, then he added, “Master.”

Tony shook himself, “Yes!” he said, “and you don’t have to call me that.”

Loki shoved another handful of food in his mouth, “Yes I do, Master” he said, mouth full. He tugged on the collar. It was still glowing blue, but dimming now.

Tony growled at the collar, frustrated. “How does that thing turn off?”

“Ask the person who put it on me. Oh wait, you can’t, because my brother killed him.” Loki said, flatly.

“Well shit.”

“Indeed.” Loki grabbed the carton of milk and took a few deep swallows. The blue glow on the collar was fading fast now. “The more you indulge yourself with me, the longer I will be free of strict control.” Loki flushed and looked down as he told Tony this information. Obviously humiliated to have to ask his former enemy for anything, let alone ask him to make use of him sexually. “You may not have desire for me, but I can perform for you. You can use my mouth, I...I have some skill. I will not disappoint you. Master.”

Tony took a step back and held up his hands. “I’m not gonna make you do that Loki!”

“Then what is your wish, master? I need to serve my purpose. If I do not, the consequences are not...pleasant. You can...you can take me if you wish! I will not resist you. I will do whatever you command, you would not need to...you would not need to hurt me, Master.”

Tony stared at him, horrified. This was a nightmare. Loki took that the exact wrong way, unfortunately.

“You...you wish to hurt me?” He almost whispered, the food in front of him forgotten. He hunched into himself again, resigned.

“No!” Tony cried, “I’m not going to hurt you, I’m not going to rape you! I’m not...I don’t want that.”

Loki gripped the edge of the counter, the blue glow of the collar hardly visible at all. “If you are not willing to make use of me, give me to someone who will. I am sure you can find someone on Midgard who would enjoy administering my punishment. Although I would prefer they did not enjoy it too much.”

The blue glow faded to nothing, Loki looked longingly at the rest of the food set out in front of him. He clenched his hands to fists, then released them. Head down, he cleaned up the kitchen, rewrapping the food and putting it away, wiping down the counter. Tony watched him work. When the kitchen was spotless, Loki knelt on the hard marble floor, eyes down, hair covering half his face. It was though the past 15 minutes had not happened. He was back to being servile, submissive. The transformation was creepy.

Tony didn’t know what to do. His fear had been confirmed, the collar was going to enforce Loki’s role. Tony had to choose if he was going to sexually abuse Loki or allow the collar to starve and torture him. He was not even comfortable with what he had done to him that morning. He knew Loki had no desire to be his masturbation aid, even if he would prefer that to the alternative.

“I’m not going to give you away. I’m not going to rape you. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not going to starve you.” Tony tried to force conviction into his tone, but in reality, he didn’t know how he was going to balance those things.

He was a genius. He would think of something.

Loki had no reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lazy weekend planned, maybe one more chapter may be appearing! What else may be appearing? Maybe....Thor??


	6. Thor

“I am detecting atmospheric disturbances, Sir”

Moments after Jarvis’ warning, a ball of rainbow light appeared on the gantry outside. A blur of noise and motion vanished to reveal Thor, holding aloft a golden spear. Jarvis opened the glass door for him and he strode in. His armor was scraped and dull, hair sweaty and matted. 

Tony stood to meet him, before he could speak Thor said “Tony Stark! Where is my brother?”

Tony pointed, realizing as he did so that he had Loki kneeling shirtless beside his chair. 

Thor glared at him, confused, before hurrying over to Loki. He crouched on the floor in front of him, gripped his neck in a large hand.

“Brother,” he said, “I have returned. Are you well?”

Loki didn’t move or speak, Tony cleared his throat, “er...he can’t talk buddy.”

“Why not? Give him permission! Have you been mistreating my brother?”

Tony fought not to blush, recalling grinding his hard cock against Loki’s ass just a few hours ago. And then he paled as he recalled Loki had eaten once in the last eleven days. 

“No!” he declared, “No! Sit down and I’ll explain.”

Thor was clearly reluctant to let go to of Loki, he leaned down to try to look at his face. Loki didn’t pull away but he kept his eyes on the floor. Thor let go of Loki and stood protectively next to him, arms crossed on his broad chest.

“Then explain, Tony Stark.”

Tony threw himself back in a comfortable chair, as far away from the brothers as he could get.

“I need coffee,” he muttered to himself. 

Loki immediately scrambled to his feet and stumbled to the kitchen, his legs numb from kneeling for so long. Thor stared wide eyed as his half-naked brother began to make coffee. Tony hid his face in his hands. This was not going to go over well. Thor didn’t grab the hammer at his belt, but Tony could tell he wanted to.

“Explain, Stark!” Thor demanded, still watching his subservient brother, “I did not leave Loki in your care for you to amuse yourself at his expense! I realize you have no trust for Loki, but do you have no cells? No secure facility in this entire tower?”

“Listen, Thor," Tony protested, "It’s not what you think. The collar is controlling him, not me.”

“Then release him!” Thor exclaimed, ‘Release him back to my command and we will trouble you no more.”

“Thor…” as much as Tony would love to get rid of this particular problem, he knew it would not work. Loki would go through the same treatment with Thor that he had gone through with Tony. Only this time it would not end with Loki finally being able to eat. “Just sit down. We need to talk.”

Thor lowered himself to he couch, keeping both Tony and his brother in view. The coffee machine gurgled into life and they both sat in awkward silence as Loki placed the cup on a tray and carried it to Tony. He knelt by his side and held up the tray, eyes down. Tony really wished he had not done that, but he wasn’t going to risk punishing him by refusing the cup. He picked it up and Loki scurried back to the kitchen to replace the tray and clean the coffee machine. Tony could feel Thor’s glare boring into him from across the room. He lost all desire to drink the coffee. When Loki was once again kneeling by the side of his chair, Tony looked up. Thor’s jaw was tight, hands fisted. Tony thought fast.

“Thor, Loki has to follow the directives of the binding. If I tell him not to, he has to chose to obey me or the collar and he ends up getting punished either way.” Tony paused, may as well get it all out. “I didn’t know what was going on at first, I didn’t know the yellow glow was when he was getting punished. He’s not allowed to talk, or eat, or do anything that I haven’t told him to.”

Thor growled. “Can you not command him to speak?”

“Do you think I didn’t think of that? If I tell him to speak he gets punished, because my order is gonna fight with the binding. He can only speak, or eat when…” Tony trailed off, he was straying into dangerous territory.

“When what? When can he speak?”

Tony scrubbed at his face. “I don’t know exactly. It happened once, Loki has to ‘fulfill his purpose’ to release the strict binding.”

Thor leapt to his feet, realization spreading on his face. “His purpose?” He roared, “you have used him as the Nidavellir did?”

Tony likewise jumped to his feet, spilling his undrunk coffee on the rug, furious. “He had to eat Thor! He couldn’t fucking eat! What did you want me to do? Let him starve? You left him here with a fucking shock-collar around his neck and disappeared for eleven days!”

The two glared at each other for a few more moments, Thor towering over the angry mortal. Then he stepped back, looking bashful. “I…did not realize. I thought the binding ensured his obedience, nothing more.”

“Yeah well...now you’re back, you can remove it, right?”

Thor paced the room. “The binding was placed by skilled Nidavellir magic users. It is beyond my ability to remove it. Odin could do it with the power of the Odinforce, but he stood judge and jury at Loki’s trial and sold him to his fate, I fear he would not oblige. The only other I know with both the required strength and skill in magic is Loki himself.” They both turned to look at the man in question. He had quietly gathered a bucket and cloth and was diligently scrubbing at the coffee stain on Tony’s carpet.

“Brother, I would speak with you.” Thor declared, expecting Loki to respond. When he did not, Thor looked again at Tony.

“Were you not listening?” Tony said, frustrated. “He can’t talk. He can only follow orders that don’t conflict with the binding. I don’t even know all what the binding is supposed to do, so I try to give him as few orders as possible.”

“You have enabled him to speak once before? How did you do this?”

Tony cringed. He really did not want to go into that. Thor took his silence for the answer it was and turned away, clenching his fists. 

“I had to! I didn’t…I didn’t hurt him.” Tony trailed off. He was pretty sure Thor didn’t want to hear any more details.

Thor took a heavy breath and gripped Tony’s shoulder, “I understand, my friend. You did what was necessary for my brother. I should not have put you or him in this position. I ask your forgiveness for that. I acted without thought. I could not leave him in the hands of those monsters for another moment! What they were doing to him, to my own brother, a prince of Asgard! They were using him as a toy for their pleasure!” He turned to Loki, “They are dead now, and we will see none of them in Valhalla. They died like cowards, begging for their miserable lives. They will torment you no more, brother.”

Loki did not reply but Tony saw his lip curl in satisfaction under his hanging hair. 

“But now I must ask yet more from you, Tony Stark. Midgard is protected from the Nidavellir, Loki is safe here. I ask you for your sanctuary for my brother. You are clever, you have your machines to help you, can you find a way to break the binding? I cannot linger overlong in case I draw Heimdal's eye upon this place. I will return as soon as I can.”

With the bright blue eyes of the thunder god imploring him, Tony had no choice but to say yes, he would take care of Loki. Thor gave Loki an awkward, one-sided embrace and followed Tony back out on the gantry.

“Thor…” Tony said awkwardly, “you know, if he stays here, I’m gonna have to...you know...he has to eat!”

Thor nodded grimly, “I know what I ask of you my friend.” he said, “I would not ask it lightly. Loki has few friends and none that I would consider trustworthy to be his...guardian. You are a good man Tony Stark, and I leave my brother in your hands.”

Thor held up the staff and the rainbow glow surrounded him. When it cleared, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a week or so before the next chapter, but I will try to keep it going! Sooo...Loki is left with Tony for a while, whatever fun stuff will they get up to?


	7. Hands

Silence filled the penthouse. Loki had cleaned the floor and replaced all the cleaning supplies in the closet. He was once again kneeling unobtrusively by the couch. Tony sighed, “OK, well, we may as well get started. Put a shirt on and meet me in the lab.”

Tony ran every kind of scan he could think of on Loki. He needed to create a baseline set of readings to compare to the collar in both blue and yellow modes. The collar was a piece of advanced technology and Tony knew that if he could study it, he would be able to find out its secrets. Loki was silent and obedient, standing before the scanners and following Tony's simple commands. 

It was late in the evening when the baseline was finished. Tony needed to talk to Loki in 'blue mode' before he did anything more. Eventually he would have to trigger punishments in the lab, but he wasn't going to do that yet. Jarvis needed time to analyze the results and eliminate all background noise before they moved to the next step.

While Tony was fixing himself a protein smoothie, Loki ghosted away. Tony sighed and glumly chugged the thick drink. He knew where Loki was going, and this time he wasn't going to send him away. It was hard to get in the mood when both of them were being forced into this. Loki had it worse, as he would have to comply with whatever Tony decided to do. At least Tony could decide what the activity was going to be. But still, he had to get sexual with Loki whether he wanted to or not. He couldn’t decide if it made it better or worse that he found Loki attractive. Even back when the Chitauri were destroying New York, Tony had enjoyed watching Loki strut towards him with that devilish smirk on his face. Tony headed to the bedroom.

Loki was there, waiting for him in his underwear, kneeling. Tony regarded him from the doorway. Just rubbing off on him had been enjoyable enough, but it had only bought Loki about 15 minutes to talk and eat. Maybe Loki had to be more of an active participant. Tony grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside cabinet and knelt in front of Loki.

“OK Loki, we’re gonna do something different, see if we can get you more time.” Tony put the lube in Loki’s hands and began to unbutton his pants. He paused when he heard Loki's harsh in-drawn breath. Loki's hands were shaking again, and he was starting to remove his boxers. Tony grabbed his hand, “No...no, no, not that. I’m not going to do that. Shit. Sorry, no, I just want you to use your hands.” 

Loki calmed himself, kneeling with his eyes down while Tony paused for a second. “OK, this is super weird and unarousing for me. You too, I’m sure.” He got back up and grabbed something else from the cabinet. “You get more time the more I enjoy myself, right?” Loki didn’t reply. Tony shrugged and showed Loki the soft silk sleep-mask he had in his hand. “I would ask you if you mind, but you can’t tell me anyway.” He slipped the silky cloth over Loki’s eyes and arranged his wavy hair around it. Loki allowed it, not that Tony thought he would protest even if he wanted to. Tony took a long look. Once again, he tried to switch off the part of his brain that knew this was a very dubious situation. He admired the pretty picture Loki made, black silk blindfold covering his eyes, cloth dark against the pale flush of his high cheekbones, white teeth chewing on his lip. 

"OK, I want you to use your hands, do you need me to tell you what to do, or can you just go ahead?” 

Loki tentatively reached out and oriented himself, feeling around Tony's thighs, waist, and his unbuttoned pants. He put the lube down and gently tugged on the pants and underwear. Tony shifted to help him pull them down enough to release his still soft cock. Loki had very attractive hands, his long fingers nimbly arranged Tony's clothes and gave himself room to work. Tony was relieved he didn't have to direct every step of the action, Loki could at least take things at his own pace. Loki warmed some lube in his hands, soft squelching sounds filling the quiet room. Tony tried to shut off his brain. He liked a hand-job as much as anyone, he just had to ignore the part that involved the shock collar. Loki started slowly, almost too slowly. He stroked along Tony's length, one hand reaching down to cup Tony's balls. The pressure increased as Tony quickly responded. Apparently Little Tony was able to compartmentalize a lot better than Big Tony. 

Tony let out a shuddering moan as he realized Loki was good at this. He was really fucking good. Just the right pressure and grip, his big, strong hands touched Tony everywhere. A twist of his palm across the head as he slowly rubbed one finger behind Tony's balls and it was over embarrassingly fast. Tony grabbed Loki's shoulders for balance as he came apart in his hands. 

“Urgh.” Tony heard the collar chime and blue light shone in his eyes where his head rested on Loki's shoulder. He pulled back. Loki, still blindfolded, rearranged Tony's clothes, careful not to spread any of Tony's spend from his hands. Tony took over, pulling up his own pants and underwear. He reached up and gently removed the blindfold, Loki's green eyes blinking in the sudden bright light. 

“You can go.” Tony said, aware that Loki was probably still very hungry. 

Loki inclined his head, said “Thank you master,” and left the room. 

Tony slumped back on the floor. His heart rate was still recovering from that world class hand-job. He watched the surveillance cameras as Loki made a beeline back to the kitchen and resumed emptying the refrigerator into his mouth. Tony made a mental note to have a nutritious meal ready next time. He gave Loki ten minutes to take the edge off then followed him out. 

Loki paused eating and made sure he was standing to keep Tony in his line of sight. Tony waved at him to continue eating. 

“Can you tell how long this will last?” Tony asked. 

Loki paused between bites, “A few hours. You were more satisfied, this time. Master.”

“OK, well, come find me in the lab when you're done here. No rush.”

Tony headed back to the lab, Loki's deferent “Yes master” following after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! I love them so much and it's so encouraging for me to keep writing if I know people are reading and enjoying my story! Bad News: I am away next weekend so it might be TWO WEEKS until next installment...but I will try to get it out before. But in all honesty, it might not happen. As always, ideas are welcome!


	8. Lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hopefully you haven't all given up on my story - thank you so much for all your comments, I love reading them while I was gone and stealing ideas like a magpie for future chapters. This chapter contains a short paragraph describing Loki's experience with his former master, I marked it with * if anyone wants to skip it when reading.

Tony needed to run another set of scans to compare to the baseline and identify any areas of interest.  Loki joined him in the lab after about half an hour and went to his spot by the scanners, collar still glowing a reassuring blue . He had taken time to dress before coming down to the lab, which Tony was grateful for.

While the scans were running Tony spun around in his chair, mind running ten steps ahead of the machines. He watched Loki standing  patiently  .  Compared to the megalomaniacal figure he cut on his first visit to the planet, Loki actually seemed pretty normal . Normal for an alien. Normal for a recently rescued, abused prisoner. During Tony’s first weeks back from Afghanistan he had not been so calm, had not even been able to fake it.

“I gotta say, Lokes, you’re taking this pretty well.”

Loki looked up, “Taking what well, master?” 

Tony grimaced at that title, but carried on, “This whole thing. Being here, doing these scans, doing...what you  just  did upstairs.”

“Satisfying your desires, master?” Loki gave him the tiniest of smirks.

Tony wrinkled his nose at him and checked back to the displays. So far nothing seemed different to the previous scans.

*Loki spoke again, more  quietly  , “Twelve days ago I  was naked  on my hands and knees in my master’s forge. Two of his cronies making use of me and more were waiting their turn. This...” he gestured at the scanners, at Tony, “...this is  vastly  preferable.”

Tony looked at him, horrified. “I’m sorry that happened to you,” was all he could think to say.

Loki shrugged, puppet-like, “Hreidmar is dead by my brother’s hand, and many of the others besides. It  is done  . But understand, being here, doing what little you wish of me, it is a respite I  sorely  need. And you have my thanks for that. Master.”

Tony nodded. No wonder Thor had killed his brother's abuser. Bastard had it coming.

“Loki, can I ask you something?”

“You can do whatever you wish, Master.” The small smile was back, teasing.

“Yeah yeah, I’m not going to, you know. Nothing like...that.”  Loki was  gently  pushing on his boundaries, feeling out what was acceptable behavior in his new situation  . Tony would have done the same in his situation, and  probably  not as  subtly .

Loki spoke, curious, “There is nothing more you would have of me? You demand little enough, a few moments use of my hands, to cooperate with your tests, to dress as you wish.”

Tony looked up, Loki was wearing skinny blue jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt. Hardly anything seductive. Tony had not considered that Loki might assume he was being dressed to please his master.  “Actually JARVIS chose your clothes,” he blurted out, trying not to picture what he would pick if given free reign .

“I selected Mr Loki’s attire based on current casual New York style.” Tony could swear sometimes JARVIS could read minds.  “Would you like to add  additional  selections based on the fashion choices of your recent overnight guests, Sir ?”

Before Tony could say ‘no’ Loki had said “Yes please, Jarvis. With your permission, master.”

Tony threw up his hands, “Sure, why not. Go for it J.”

There was a moment’s pause then JARVIS confirmed, “  Additional  clothing will  be delivered  in one hour, Sir .”

Tony glared at the displays. He was trying not to pay attention to the Loki fashion show that was happening in his head. Focus, Tony!  Unfortunately there was nothing to focus on, the displays were pretty much identical to the baseline  .  JARVIS would need to analyze the data before Tony could tell if there were any significant variances . A few minutes later the scans finished, and Tony decided they should take a break. It was late, and they both needed to rest.

“How much longer will this last?” Tony asked, indicating the blue glowing collar around Loki’s neck.

“It is hard to say,  maybe  a few more hours. It will be gone by morning.”

Tony nodded, "OK, then let’s eat and ...see if we can give you a few more hours before we hit the sack.”

Tony ordered Thai food and it was  quickly  delivered along with three bags of new clothes. Loki disappeared while Tony was setting out the food and reappeared a few minutes later.  He was wearing the same tight blue jeans, now paired with a new form fitting grey button up shirt, open at the neck, sleeves turned up . Several slim gold bracelets adorned his wrists. Tony stared.

“Is this to your liking, Master?”

“Uh huh,” Tony stared some more. He forced himself to speak. “Yeah, no, you look good. Very good. But you don't have to dress up for me, you know." Tony could not keep his eyes off the bracelets.  They jingled as Loki moved and emphasized his strong hands, hands which had recently  been wrapped  around Tony's cock .

“But it is pleasing to you?” Loki inquired.

Tony nodded.

“Then I would be a fool not to do so.” Loki must have thought he was a simpleton. “It is in my interest to please you. To make you happy to have me here. To encourage you to desire me. Master.” Loki put a hand on one hip and did a spin, setting the bracelets tinkling again. Loki noticed Tony's attention, and held up his hands, smiling, “you like me in gold, Master?”

Tony was still holding the fork he had picked up before Loki reappeared. He forced himself to look away and put it down on the table with the plates and take out containers. “I like your hands,” he said. No point hiding anything, Loki was going to figure it out soon anyway.  It would be cruel to withhold information that made it easier for Loki to earn the relative freedom of the blue light .

Loki smiled under his eye lashes, “Oh,” he said, stepping closer, hands still raised, “what do you like about my hands, Master ?”

Tony swallowed hard, mouth dry.  Loki, released from the artificial subservience of the collar, was more of a thrill than Tony had anticipated .

"I like your hands around my cock,” Tony growled and Loki was on him, in his space, pushing him back against the counter, one arm around his back and the other roughly palming him over his jeans, rubbing hard . Loki’s knee inserted between Tony’s thighs, pushing his legs apart.

“Loki!” Tony grabbed Loki’s shirt, fists tight in the soft cloth, trapped between the edge of the counter and Loki’s body.

Loki sucked hard on his neck, forcing a moaning wail out of Tony’s mouth, followed by “Yes!” as Loki pulled open Tony’s pants and slid his hand down.

“This is what you want, Master?” Loki’s low voice was right by Tony's his ear, the hair on the back of his neck stood up as he felt Loki's breath. Loki’s hand was moving faster, grip rough and unlubricated on Tony’s rock hard cock. “You want to feel my hands on you? Pleasuring you? Tell me what you want and I’ll do it. Anything you desire. I am your slave.”

Tony groaned at Loki's words as Loki slipped his other hand inside Tony's jeans, over the curve of his ass and  lightly  , too  lightly  , rested one finger on his entrance  . Tony squirmed back to chase the sensation but the granite counter behind him kept him pinned.  Tony writhed between the hand on his cock and the hand on his ass, helpless to do anything but let Loki have his way until he felt the new shirt rip in his fists and Loki pushed him over the edge into utter bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! I love them all, and I am stealing your ideas so feel free to keep leaving them!


	9. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey who's ready for another chapter?? Credit to Su Kem for the bed-sharing suggestion! Thank you so much for your amazing comments and ideas, I will do my best to keep this coming!

_Cold, cold and empty. He was going to die here. He knew it. He was going to die here in the cold and he would never be warm, never feel the sun again…_

Tony woke from his nightmare, heart pounding. He was safe, he was home, he was in his bedroom. He took a gulping breath, and tried to relax his tense muscles. He threw back the bed covers and climbed out to get a cold drink of water.  After a few stumbling steps in the darkened room he tripped over something on the floor and tumbled to the floor .

“Shit!” Tony sat up and rubbed his elbow where he had hit the floor. In the dim light he could see Loki’s kneeling figure. “What are you doing there?”

Stupid question, he knew what Loki was doing. The glow of the collar was gone and Loki was kneeling, waiting for his master to awake and make use of him. Tony hated this whole situation. It was infuriating, obscene, outrageous that Thor had left him his brother as a sex slave. Even worse that he was going along with it! Tony scrubbed his hands over his face, the lingering nightmare fading away. “What am I gonna do with you?”

Of course Loki made no reply. Of course. He was back to silent obedience. Tony found that he missed his voice. In the short time they had talked over Thai food last night, he had found Loki was actually kinda funny.

“Come to bed” he said gesturing to the king size bed that dominated the room. “Not for that!” He said immediately as Loki's hands tightened on his thighs. “ Just  come to bed, OK?”

Loki crawled to the bed and climbed in, lying  stiffly  on his back. Tony pulled up the covers and got in beside him.

“Can you sleep?” Tony realized he still didn't know all the restrictions the collar placed on Loki. Jarvis spoke up “Mr Loki has  been observed  to sleep with the collar in this mode, Sir.”

“OK good.” Tony was yawning already, it was 3am and he was already halfway back to sleep. “All I want right now is a bed-mate, OK? You don't have to do anything, you can rest.” Tony's eyes were closing, his last thought before sleep was that it was nice to have a somebody else in bed with him. Warm. Cozy. Comforting.

He woke to the early morning light filtering through the blinds, and his cock in Loki's mouth.

“Ahhh!” a strangled moan escaped him as he realized what that wonderful, warm, wet sensation must be.  He yanked back the covers to see Loki lying between his legs, head bobbing as he worked Tony's length down into his throat .

“Oh god,” Tony was weak. He was weak, he admitted it. He knew he should protest, but it felt so good, so hot!  When Loki's nose pressed into his belly, his entire length swallowed into that tight suction, he knew he was not going to stop him .

Loki reached for Tony's hand and placed it on the back of his own head.

“Oh god,” Tony said again, his fingers curling into Loki's glossy hair. Loki swallowed and Tony shouted, bringing his other hand up to grip Loki's hair.  Tentatively  he pulled Loki's head up and pushed him back down.  Loki went  easily  , sucking hard on the way up and opening his mouth wide on the way down, eyes closed, hands resting on Tony's hip .

_I'm a bad person,_ Tony thought, _a bad, bad person._ He thrust up into Loki's welcoming mouth as he pulled Loki's head down, the tightness of Loki's throat caressed every inch of his rock hard cock. Obscene wet gurgles and muffled choking sounds filled the room as he fucked Loki's throat. Tony's hands twisted tightly in Loki's hair. He controlled Loki's head, controlling when he was allowed to breathe, and when his mouth and throat was for his master's pleasure only.

Loki gagged on a hard thrust and Tony eased off, releasing his grip. Loki grabbed his hand again and put it back on his head, pushing down, encouraging him to continue. Tony groaned aloud, he knew this was wrong, he should not go along with it, but it felt so good.

Loki was unresistant, he followed Tony’s cues and when Tony told him to hum, open wider, swallow, he did all that too.  Tony held his head down, fists twisted in his hair as he reached his climax, Loki’s gurgling choking hidden beneath Tony’s moans .

Tony let go of Loki's hair when he saw the blue glow from the collar. Loki raised his head and wiped his face with the back of his hand. His expression was unreadable in the low light, the blue glow casting shadows on his face.

“May I  be excused , Master?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

“Loki… are you… was that…” Tony didn't know how to finish that question. He wavered for a moment then nodded  tiredly , “You can go.” he said. No matter how Loki felt about it, he wasn’t going to make him stay and talk if he didn’t want to.

Tony slumped back on the bed after Loki left. He was not sure about what he had done. Loki had encouraged him to be rough, and Tony knew that Loki hated the strict control of the collar. No doubt he would do whatever he had to to get back to blue mode. Was Tony going to tell him that he wasn’t allowed to make that choice?  Maybe  a few minutes of unpleasantness was worth the hours of relative freedom he would get now.

Tony got up and walked out to the living area. Loki wasn’t at his usual post by the refrigerator. He was standing looking out over New York as the sun rose, his back to Tony.

“Hey Loki,” Tony greeted him  softly , unsure if Loki was aware of his presence.

Loki startled and turned. “Good morning, Master” he said  politely  , his throat  clearly  still sore. He re-positioned himself so he could look out of the window and also keep Tony in his line of sight.

Tony went to the kitchen, he could be kind of a jerk sometimes but never let it  be said  he didn’t know how to take care of his lovers . “Hot tea?” he asked, already reaching for the kettle and box of peppermint tea.

“Excuse me, Master?” Loki’s brow furrowed.

“Would you like some hot tea?” Tony repeated.

Loki stared at him  blankly.

Tony shrugged and made the tea, added some honey and carried it over. Loki took a small step back as he approached, then caught himself and remained where he was. Tony held out the cup. “It’s for you. It’ll help, y’know, your throat.”

Loki extended his hand and took the cup, his tense posture anticipating something unpleasant.

“You drink it?” Tony said, confused. He was trying to do something nice!  Maybe  Loki didn’t like peppermint?

Loki took a sip of the drink and looked up at Tony  cautiously.

Tony nodded  encouragingly . Loki raised the cup to his mouth again, Tony noticed the slight tremble in his hand. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing, Master,” Loki replied, “I...must I...how much do you wish me to drink?”

 Tony rubbed his face,  totally  lost now. “As much as you want I guess. It’s  just  tea, if you don’t like it, you don’t have to drink it.”

Loki looked at his feet, shoulders hunched, his voice almost a whisper, “I apologize master, I…my former master used to make me drink...potions…” 

Tony held up his hands, taking a step back. “Hey, sorry, it’s OK, you don’t have to drink it. I didn’t think. Here...” He took the cup back from Loki and took a large gulp of it. “It’s peppermint tea. It’s not even that great, I’ll toss it.”

“Wait!” Loki stopped him, “Wait, I am sorry, I do not mistrust you. Being given a cup and told to drink has not ended well for me lately. But I would like it. My throat is a little sore.” He gave Tony a small smile.

Tony smiled back, “Yeah I bet it is!” He handed Loki the cup. “That was pretty impressive I gotta say.”

“You liked it, master?” Loki took a sip of the tea and glanced up at Tony over the rim of the cup.

“Yeah,  I think  you can tell that I liked it. Was it OK for you? I mean, I didn’t hurt you?”

Loki shook his head, “No, you were considerate. You did not hurt me, you allowed me to breathe. The binding gives greater rewards for acts that are more…demeaning. That is why I only got a few hours respite last night after pleasuring you with my hands in the kitchen.”

Tony shook his head, disgusted. The binding collar was all kinds of fucked up. As if it wasn’t bad enough that Loki had to submit to sexual abuse at all.  Apparently  it didn't even matter much what Tony preferred, only that Loki was being  sufficiently  abused .

“Do not trouble yourself, Master. It is not so high a price to pay for  perhaps  a full day of ease.  It is preferable to spending the day on my knees unable to speak or eat or  barely  even think of anything except the need to lift the binding .”

Tony knew Loki didn’t want his sympathy. He nodded and decided to head back to the lab to review the analysis that JARVIS had run last night. He told Loki he could join him, or stay in the Penthouse. He could eat, drink, sleep, shower, read, talk to JARVIS,  watch  TV...Tony allowed him everything he could think of.

Loki inclined his head in thanks as Tony headed for the elevator.  Tony knew Loki deserved punishment after New York, but his idea of punishment was a lot more humane that Asgard’s . When Thor came back he would talk to him about what would happen if they were able to release the binding. Tony wanted Loki to be free of it, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for Loki to be free to wreak chaos on Earth again anytime soon. Ahh well, that was a worry for future Tony. Right now, he had work to do.


	10. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I have a plot now! But don’t worry, I will still have lots of Loki/Tony interaction. I gotta credit Limmet’s Poetic Justice for being the source and inspiration of a lot of tropes in this story, that fic is amazing and I thoroughly recommend it! Credit to Su Kem for suggesting exploring the Nidavellir a little more. Also apologies to any icelandic speakers - I am stealing words with very little understanding at all.

It was late afternoon before Tony emerged from the lab. His growling stomach led him back upstairs to the quiet penthouse. JARVIS told him that Loki had taken some books, food and drink and gone to his room. Tony left him to it, and fixed himself some leftover Thai to eat on the couch with a movie.   
  
“Sir, I am detecting atmospheric disturbances,” JARVIS announced. Moments later a rainbow glow announced Thor's appearance on the gantry. Tony shoveled a few forkfuls of fragrant coconut curry into his mouth as Thor oriented himself and strode into the penthouse. He looked a lot better than last time. His hair was shiny and golden, armor polished and bright cape flowing behind him, but his expression was tight behind his smile.   
  
“Friend Stark!” He called out, “You are well? Where is my brother?”   
  
Tony asked JARVIS to inform Loki that Thor was here, and moments later he appeared in the penthouse. Tony was glad to see the blue glow was still active, although Loki’s choice of clothes made him cringe internally. The tight black jeans and half unbuttoned embroidered silk shirt  left little doubt as to his status as a pleasure slave. He was even wearing the gold bracelets that Tony had admired yesterday.   
  
Thor glowered at Tony but didn’t comment.   
  
“Brother!” he said, “You are well?” Thor held out his arms to his brother but even he looked shocked when Loki responded. Loki hurried toward him and grabbed him fiercely for a few moments. “I am well enough, Thor,” he said, stepping back again.   
  
Thor studied Loki's face. “You look well enough,” he allowed, and it was true, a few days of regular meals and sleep, Loki was almost back to his old self. Standing up straight for once he was almost the same height as Thor.   
  
“What news, Thor?” he asked, getting right to the point.   
  
“Ah.” Thor looked away, and began pacing the room. Tony went to stand by Loki, feeling oddly protective of him.   
  
“Spit it out buddy,” he said, aware that Loki was tensing up beside him.   
  
“The Nidavellir have almost reached a peace agreement with Asgard,” Thor began. “They have accepted Odin’s offers for recompense for the deaths of Lord Hreidmar and his forces. He was not well liked and his niece who is now Lord of his domain is a practical woman. The only demand yet unfulfilled is that of Hreidmar’s brother Otr. He demands that the clan be allowed to negotiate for Loki’s return.”   
  
Loki paled at the mention of Otr’s name, taking a small side-step to edge behind Tony.   
  
Thor continued, “I have refused him many times, but he will not agree to settle the blood debt without this. The Nidavellir are law abiding people. Otr is aware that Loki was taken in battle and is legally spoils of war. They have no claim to demand his return outright. They only demand the right to negotiate with his current owner. That is you, Tony Stark.”   
  
“Yeah OK, tell him you made the offer and answer is no,” Tony replied instantly, “Loki’s not for sale.”   
  
“If only if were that simple, my friend.” Thor said, “The Nidavellir have many formal rituals of trade. If you agree to this, we must travel to their realm with Loki and conduct a _Samningur._ They will present their offer for your consideration, there will be dining, gaming, storytelling. The _Samningur_ will conclude when both parties agree that no further trade can be made. It can take several days for even a simple negotiation.”   
  
Tony was aware that Loki was pale beside him, eyes wide, hands clutching at the damn collar around his neck.   
  
“Then I don’t agree to it.” Tony said, “I'm not taking Loki back to that place.”   
  
Loki looked intently at Thor, “What is the consequence if we do not agree?” he asked, voice shaking.   
  
Thor’s shoulders slumped, “The Nidavellir will not sign the peace agreement, and the war with Asgard will resume. In a state of war they could try to take you back by force. They do not yet know you are on Midgard, but I cannot say that they would not be able to find you.” Thor indicated the collar, “Hreidmar is dead but I do not know that all his knowledge died with him. Otr is a clever man.”   
  
Thor looked between them, “I must leave you, I fear drawing attention to this place if I linger. Consider my words. If we go, the Nidavellir will treat fairly, they honor their rituals and the rights of guests. It would be... _difficult_ ...but it is not unsafe to travel there under a _Samningur_ banner. I will return tomorrow. If you agree to this we will leave then. I suggest you bring your armor. They will respect your skill as a craftsman.”   
  
Thor gave Loki a tight hug and whispered in his ear. Loki replied lowly and Tony turned away to give the brothers some privacy.   
  
A few moments later Thor was holding Tony’s shoulders, clear blue eyes meeting Tony’s golden brown. “Thank you, Tony Stark.” he said, “I am in your debt.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but instead pulled Tony into a crushing embrace.   
  
Loki turned to Tony as soon as Thor was gone. “You must do this, Master.” he said, then flinched and grabbed the collar as the blue glow noticeably dimmed. “Forgive me,” he rushed out, “I forgot my place. I spoke out of turn.”   
  
"You're forgiven!" Tony held out his hands, “It’s OK, it’s OK.”   
  
The blue light stabilized, far dimmer than it had been. Giving your master orders was a no-no for sure. Tony had been thinking of the blue light as allowing Loki his freedom, but in reality it was still a tight restriction, just less so than the strict mode.   
  
Loki took a deep breath, “I meant to say, it would be wise for you to do this. If you do not, the Nidavellir may find their way to your world. And the warriors of Asgard must fight in this war. There have been enough deaths on my account. I would prefer that there were no more.”   
  
“Hey,” Tony said, “You know I'm not going to sell you, right?” There was a sentence he never thought he would say.   
  
“Otr will make you a tempting offer,” Loki said, avoiding the question. “He has access to Nidavellir technology, minerals, metals and artifacts that would be of interest to you.”   
  
“Loki.” Tony said, “I’m not going to sell you.”   
  
Loki nodded jerkily, biting his lip.   
  
“If we’re gonna do this, I’ll need to know what you know about the Nidavellir and the Sam-thing.”   
  
“The _Samningur_ . I have taken part in several. In the role of trade-partner though, not as trade goods.” Loki laughed weakly, pulling at the collar around his neck.   
  
“We don’t have to do this Loki.”   
  
Loki shook his head, “It’s for the best. It will end this war, and secure your rights as my...owner.”   
  
“OK, well, if you’re sure." Tony was not sure at all that this was a good idea, but if Thor and Loki both thought it was necessary, he would go along with it. "You can change your mind anytime before we leave.  Let’s grab a bite and you can tell me what you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think, I live for comments!


	11. Denied

Turns out, Loki knew a lot about the  _ Samningur.  _ He explained the ritual meaning of each part, the phases of the negotiation, when the actual offer would be made, and how to avoid giving offense. Tony got the distinct impression that Loki was responsible for the success of a lot of Asgard’s previous treaties.

“Once we are in their realm, I will not be able to advise you in public, Master. I must act as a thrall would. The less regard you give me the more the Nidavellir will respect you.” Loki took a breath, steeling himself. “You may want to consider, for the time we are there, that you should treat me as they did.”

“No” Tony said flatly. Loki had not told him much about his time with the Nidavellir, but he knew enough that he wasn't going to follow in their footsteps.

“Master, please understand. They must know I am your slave. Otr wishes to see me punished. If he knows how you treat me, perhaps he will be satisfied and not press for my return.”

Tony considered, something was not making sense with this whole situation. “Why are you even willing to go back there? You just escaped from there. Going back, even with Thor, seems like a risk.”

Loki looked away, worked his hands together, “Despite everything I did, all my crimes and betrayals, Thor came for me. He defied Odin and saved me from that place, from that fate. Two years it took him to find me, but he did. Now he wishes to make peace, to send Asgard’s soldiers home. How could I deny him? I owe him my life.”

Tony reached out and squeezed Loki’s hand. “Will they believe that Thor took you to someone who treats you as badly as they did?”

Loki looked startled, as if he had not considered that. Tony continued, “Thor rescued you and gave you to me, he’ll be with us the entire time. Why would he allow me to treat you badly when he would not allow them to do it? We can assume they know how the collar works, and they know that you have to...work...for the blue light. If we’re talking strategy we should play it that I am taking you on to win favor with Thor, the future king of Asgard. Not saying that I hate it when you suck my dick, but that’s just a bonus. The real payoff for me is Thor’s gratitude and friendship. These assholes will have to come up with a very appealing offer for me to even consider throwing that away. It gives us the perfect out to refuse their offer and be on our way.”

Loki stared at Tony, mouth open, “I forget that you are a prince of this realm, master. You are right. Of course you are right. Otr doesn’t care about getting me back. I don't mean anything to him. He wants Thor to reveal his most trusted ally, the one that he would trust with his brother’s life. They know what the binding will make me do. They will seek to drive a wedge between you and Thor. To anger him against you, to shake your alliance. An alliance between the future king and an unknown party is a danger to them. They will want to crush it.”

"OK, makes sense. We will need to warn Thor that they'll be playing games with us while we're there. Will Thor rise to the bait?"

Loki gave him a long look, lips twisted. Tony sighed. Of course Thor would rise to the bait.

Tony leaned back on the couch. They had both finished eating and were sitting together in the sunken living room. Apart from the collar around Loki's neck, they could be any two friends talking together as the sun went down outside the full length windows. As the light dimmed Tony noticed the blue light on the collar was fading. Before he could mention it, Loki spoke, “Master, may I ask you for a favor?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Loki paused, chewing on his lip. He made a few false starts and then blurted out “I want you to have me.”

Tony raised his eyebrows, that was not what he had been expecting. Loki continued “If we're going back there tomorrow, I want you to have me tonight. Otr was not there when Thor came for me. If he had been, he would not have survived. He was lucky.”

Tony understood his meaning. Whatever Otr had done to Loki while he was enslaved and helpless, he wanted it erased from his body. Tony reached out and squeezed Loki's hand again, “You're sure?”

Loki nodded, “Yes, Master.”

“OK. I mean, I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

Loki went to his room , telling Tony he would join him in the bedroom shortly. Tony cleared up the dinner things and then began to pace. He was being ridiculous. It’s not like it was his first time. He was happy that Loki was trusting him with this, and anxious that he didn't fuck it up. He couldn’t lie to himself, since he had released Loki from the strict control, he had gotten used to having him around. He was interesting to talk to, not to mention attractive to look at. Tony found himself looking forward to his rare smiles. The new wardrobe JARVIS had furnished was the cherry on top of Tony's burgeoning crush.

Loki came to his door, wrapped up in a silky robe, hair damp and skin pink from the shower. He looked frustrated and upset, not at all what Tony was hoping for.

“Master,” he began, hanging back by the door.

Tony immediately held up his hands, “You don’t have to do this.”

Loki huffed at him, “That is not...that’s not exactly the problem.” Tony saw he had a bottle of lube in his hands, twisting it around and around. Tony gestured him to come and sit down on the bed.

“Every time and I try and take something for myself, it is denied me,” Loki said. He sat and looked down at his hands, “The binding does not allow me to...to prepare myself for you, Master.”

Tony felt a flash of anger at yet another dehumanizing restriction placed on Loki by the Nidavellir. Loki continued, “I suppose, I must submit the preparation of my body to my master. If he is inclined to do so, or thinks I even deserve any such consideration.” Tony winced at the bitterness in Loki's tone. Loki stared at the bottle of lube. “I didn’t know. That I wasn’t allowed even that privilege. I never had the opportunity, before. I was lucky if my former master spared me a few moments. Sometimes he didn’t. He liked to hurt me. He told me it was no more than I deserved.”

Tony shifted to sit next to Loki on the bed. When Loki’s shoulders began to shake Tony wrapped an arm around him, tugging him closer. Loki buried his head and silently spilled his tears on his master's shoulder.

Tony only spoke once, voice thick with anger and sorrow, “I’m sorry you had to go through that, Loki. You didn’t deserve it.”

They sat together for some time, Loki resting his head on Tony’s shoulder, Tony’s arm around him. The room was dark, and Tony noticed when the faint blue glow from the collar faded to nothing. Loki stiffened immediately, ready to slide down off the bed and onto his knees. Tony tightened his grip. “Sleep in the bed with me,” he said. He knew Loki would not reply, could not reply. He was not going to order him to do anything more that night. Tony pulled back the covers and arranged Loki in the bed, tucking the covers up around him, brushing his hair back from his face. Tony slid into bed behind him, scooting up close and wrapping his arm around Loki’s waist, the silky material of the robe between them.

After a few minutes Tony whispered, “You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to, Loki. But if you do want to, I’ll take care of you. I’ll take my time and make sure it feels good for you, OK.”

Loki was silent, but Tony felt him relax just a little under his arm, his breathing slowing down ready to sleep. Tony gave his soft belly a light squeeze, and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my user name to match my tumblr, feel free to come join me over there! Also I love all your comments, they give me life and motivation to write! I love hearing what you think of my story!


	12. Orders

 

 

When Tony woke, it took him a few moments to figure out why he felt so cozy and warm.  Loki had squirmed around in the night and snuggled into his shoulder, knees curled up, arms tucked between their bodies . It was adorable. Tony laid back and enjoyed it for a few moments before he slid out from the bed and went to make coffee. 

Clutching the delicious beverage he strolled back into the bedroom, meaning to wake Loki up . Loki’s eyes opened before he got there, taking in his surroundings. He was in his master's bed, pretty much naked as the robe had come undone in the night and now fell from his arms like a cape. Loki stared at Tony for a second, eyes wide, before he remembered to look down. His gaze landed on the lube on the bedside table, and, still half asleep he put two and two together. He was scrambling up onto his hand and knees when Tony realized what was going on.

“No!” he said, “No no no, not like that.” He took a gulp of coffee and a deep breath. They needed to get Loki back to blue mode,  preferably  with a good long time until he needed to refresh it. This could go  badly  , but not as  badly  as going with Loki's initial assumption of why he was in his master's bedroom.

Tony decided to go for it.

“I want you on the floor, on your knees, blindfold on, robe off. I’ll be back in two minutes." Without looking back, Tony walked out to get more coffee. He poured it  slowly , counting to 120 under his breath.

In the bedroom, Loki was ready for him. The robe was gone, he had found the blindfold and put it on himself. He had even pulled the covers back over the bed and smoothed it down. Tony  was impressed  . He was even more impressed with the pretty picture of Loki kneeling naked on his floor. Tony drank in the sight of him, back straight, head down, knees apart, everything on display. Tony hummed  approvingly . Loki twitched at the sound but controlled it. Tony moved to stand over him, nudging his knees wider apart with his feet.

“Use your mouth,” he ordered, “Make it good.”

As before, Loki  cautiously  reached out, feeling Tony’s bare legs and tugging down the soft cotton of his boxers  .  Tony let him get started, enjoying the sight and sensations of his warm mouth sucking and licking his way down to the base of Tony’s cock . 

When he seemed comfortable, Tony telegraphed his intentions by wrapping his hands into Loki’s soft hair . Loki knew what was coming. He moved his hands from where they were resting on Tony’s hips and clasped them behind his back.

“Open wide” Tony warned, and pushed all the way down Loki's throat. He held him there, Loki's tight throat spasming around his cock, muffled gurgles the only sound in the room. After a slow count of five he pulled back. Loki’s face  was flushed  and he gulped down air, but he did not resist Tony’s controlling grip, and he did not close his mouth.

“You’re so good,” Tony told him, as he pulled his head back down, “so good for me.”  Loki could not respond, and with the blindfold covering half his face, Tony could not read his expression  . Tony hoped this rough treatment would activate the blue light for a long time. He wished he had talked to Loki more about what he wanted him to do when the strict binding  was activated  . All he had to go on was Loki's remark the the more demeaning acts got greater rewards.  Hopefully  this struck a good balance with demeaning enough but not actually painful.

Tony was breathing hard, working his cock as deep as he could, letting Loki breathe but otherwise taking what he wanted  . Loki's mouth was hot, wet, the friction of his throat and tongue on Tony's hard cock was indescribable.  Loki kept his mouth wide open as Tony had told him, allowing Tony to angle his head as he pleased to get the sensation he wanted . Tony reminded himself again that Loki was not actually a willing participant in this. He may be acting compliant but he had no choice to act any other way.

When Tony's pleasure was peaking he pulled all the way out with a wet squelching sound. He held Loki in place with one fist tight in his hair and directed the thick spurt into Loki’s face. Thick white stripes landed across his cheeks, nose and mouth. Loki's face screwed up with displeasure, but still he didn’t pull away or close his mouth. The chime sounded and the blue light began to glow as Tony’s climax faded. Tony watched the gems, getting an idea. He jerked Loki's head back and wiped his hand across his face, rubbing his cum into his skin, into his hair. He pushed his thumb into Loki's mouth and told him to suck it. Loki obeyed and the glow kept building, shining brighter than Tony had seen it. Deciding to push his luck, Tony had Loki lick his whole hand clean. Tony left the blindfold on and ordered Loki to lay face down on the floor and kiss his feet. As Loki’s lips touched his toes the glow was almost blinding, brighter than the arc reactor.

“Thank me” Tony demanded, pretty sure Loki was gonna kill him for this if he ever got free of the binding. But that was a problem for future Tony. Current Tony was riding high on endorphins and his partner’s complete submission.

“Thank you, Master.” Loki said, voice hoarse.

Tony stepped back in shock as the chime sounded again. The blue light flashed and turned to bright white. Tony’s joy in the moment vanished and he dropped to the floor next to Loki. “What was that? Are you OK? Loki!”

Loki pulled off the blindfold, and looked at the white light reflected around the room. He felt around the collar, but it was still as solid as ever.

“I don’t know,” he said, “ I feel ...well enough.

Tony checked him over, then examined the collar all the way around. Nothing seemed different except the color of the gems.

“This has not happened before, Master.” Loki said, “It does feel..different. Lighter. I am not sure…” He trailed off.

“OK...OK...umm...are you OK, otherwise?” Tony was aware he was on the floor with a naked man he had just thoroughly used.

“Yes, I am well, Master.”  Loki’s face was  carefully  blank, although Tony could see smears of his cum on his flushed cheeks, and hear his sore throat as he spoke .

“OK...well you can go. If you want. If you’re sure you’re OK.”

Loki inclined his head, stood and left the room with as much dignity as he could muster. Tony heard the shower start in the guest bathroom. That was fair. He would want to get cleaned up to if someone  just  rubbed cum in his face and hair. Tony sighed and tried to ignore the cloud of guilt hanging over his head. He did what he had to, OK?

Not knowing what else to do, he went to make Loki a cup of hot tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented, I know I say it every chapter but you have to know how much your comments mean to me! Hope you are still liking this fic, I am really enjoying writing and sharing it with you!


	13. Hot Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers and especially commenters! I got a few comments that Tony needed to have a serious conversation with Loki about consent, and what he was comfortable with Tony doing. So here it is! Thank you so much for commenting, I love to get your feedback and hopefully I can continue to work in your ideas. Of course, the conversation doesn't go as Tony would like, but you know, he tries. :)

While Loki was showering the package Tony had ordered the day before  was delivered  . Tony debated whether to give it to Loki. He was getting in over his head with this situation, he was losing sight of what was right and wrong.  The fucking collar was compromising him, not as much as it was doing to Loki, but his morals were getting bent out of shape  . The way he treated Loki this morning was wrong. He knew Loki was not consenting, but still he had used him and enjoyed doing it. He could tell himself that he had to do it to free Loki from the strict control, and Loki would agree. But it still didn’t make it right. Giving him a gift now wasn’t going to change that, especially a gift like this. He should be focusing on getting him out of that collar and  preferably  off his planet.

He was still debating when Loki joined him.  He was wearing another of JARVIS’ recent additions to his wardrobe - tight jeans and a dark blue silk tunic, embroidered with twining ivy . JARVIS had excellent taste, and Loki seemed to like to wear silk. The collar had dimmed a little from the initial bright flash but the gems were still glowing clear white.

Tony handed Loki the tea, then took it back, took a big swallow of it and handed it to him again. “It’s tea,” he said, trying not to make a big deal of it.

Loki gave him a small smile, “Thank you, master.” He took a few sips.

“Loki,” Tony began, shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly, “I....”

Loki interrupted him, “You should not apologize,” he said, “It is not necessary.”

Tony shook his head, “Yeah it kind of is. I should not have done...all that. I went too far. I should have  just  got you back to blue and we could have talked about the rest. I’m sorry. I won’t...it won’t happen again.”

Loki looked at him  curiously  , but nodded, “I accept your apology, Master.” He said  formally  . “But as I said, it is unnecessary. I told you that to increase the reward it  was required  to take things further. And so you did. It is a trade I am willing to make, I assure you.”

Tony didn’t feel like the issue  was resolved , but he was willing to let it go for now. “I got you something,” he said, happy to change the subject. He gestured to the large flat box. “Don’t get too excited though, it’s more clothes.”

“Ahh,” Loki said, with a little smirk. He smoothed his hands over the silky tunic on his hips, teasing. “You wish to continue to dress me up, now that you have a taste of it, Master?”

Tony grinned at him, “I’m only human,” he said.

Loki put down his empty teacup and walked over to the package. He opened it and pulled out the contents. Layers of tissue paper, followed by emerald green silk. A long robe, layers of silk giving it weight and making the glowing cloth flow like water.  Embroidered across the sleeves, hems and back in gold thread was a repeating motif of ravens, wolves, and snakes  . Tony watched as Loki  carefully  laid out the robe, feeling anxious that he should like it.  He knew Loki would say he liked it, because Loki was no idiot and of course he would lie and say 'thank you' to the person who held his body and his very life in their hands . Tony clamped down on his spiraling thoughts. “You don’t have to wear it, if you don’t like it.” he said, voice coming out more quavery than he would like.

Loki stroked the silk of the robe with the tips of his fingers, “I do like it,” he said  quietly , “and I will wear it for you.” He did not look up, running his fingers over the smooth silk and examining the embroidery. “You had this made for me, Master?”

Tony shifted his feet. The robe had seemed like a good idea in the middle of the night, but now seemed too intimate a gift. “Yeah,” he said, “I guess I thought you would look good in it...and also that you might like it.”

“Thank you. I can assure you I _will_ look good in it.” Loki smiled, but the smile faded off his face.

“Are you OK?” Tony asked, “If the robe was a dumb idea you can never wear it and I swear I’ll never mention it again.”

“No, it is  just  that, it reminded me of something,” Loki said, still  tenderly  stroking the cloth of the robe. “It feels like forever ago but  really  , it was not so long. I used to give such gifts, when I was a prince of Asgard and had the ability to do so. Gifts to courtesans, to lovely creatures whose paths would cross mine for a while.  Fine things that they could never afford, that they would  perhaps  treasure and remember me  fondly  , when we had gone our separate ways .”

Tony nodded, the melancholy wistfulness in Loki’s voice obvious. Longing for a time that was gone and was not coming back.

Loki shook himself, “And now I am the courtesan receiving such a gift.” He chuckled, “And indeed, I do feel favored and rather fond of you for it.”

Tony smiled. “You’re not a courtesan,” he said.

Loki shook his head, “Courtesan is a significant improvement from my previous status, Master, so do not think me ungrateful. I know my place.” Loki tugged on the collar, still glowing white around his neck.

Tony decided he may as make this an all round awkward conversation. “Loki, I kind of need to know…this morning…if there are things you don’t want me to do, you can tell me.  I mean, I know if the binding gets to strict mode you can’t talk and you have to obey me, and I would rather not tell you to do something that you  really  don’t want . And other times too. I still don’t know how free you are to tell me 'no', or even if you would if you could...so you can tell me. What you want me to stay away from.”

Loki laid the robe back in the box, then turned to face Tony. “Master,” he began, “Do not concern yourself. There is nothing you have had from me that I am not happy to give you. It is my wish to please you, and for you to be happy to have me here. I have no desire to say 'no' to you."

“Everyone has limits, Loki. I am willing to respect yours.”

Loki shrugged and held out his hands, "Master, you have not hurt me, you have not threatened me, you have not shared me with your friends . You have not chained me, drugged me, put me on public display, made me beg for your attention, for food, for mercy. You allow me to speak freely, you allow me to share your bed, to eat your food, you give me gifts, make me tea with your own hands..." Loki trailed off, taking in Tony's expression.

Tony was staring in horror as Loki listed his previous master’s crimes against him. He and Loki were  obviously  operating on a very different scale. Tony  was worried  about pulling Loki’s hair too hard. Loki  was worried  about  being tortured  and starved and given to Tony’s friends as a plaything.

Loki laid his hand on Tony's shoulder, "Perhaps  Thor can find a way to undo the binding, but that will take some time. How many people in the entire nine realms do you think would give me sanctuary, as you have done? It is in my interest to please you, Master, and it is no hardship for me."

Tony cleared his throat, "Loki," he said, "I'm not gonna do any of that stuff, OK?"

Loki inclined his head, “Thank you, Master.” Clearly, the conversation was not going to get any further. Tony made a mental note to talk to him again when they were back from the _Samningur_.  They still had to figure out what the white lights meant, but they had no time to even take readings in the lab because a ball of rainbow light was forming on the gantry: Thor was arriving, and it was time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone notice that Loki has promoted himself from thrall to courtesan? Hehe.


	14. Samningur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have a busy weekend, it's my daughter's birthday, so I may not be able to update too frequently. I will try for at least one chapter, please be patient with me! Thank you so much for your comments and kudos so far, I really really love to hear what you think of my story!

Tony and Loki quickly filled Thor in on their strategy and roles. Tony was going to be Tony “Respectfully-hot-for-Loki’s-delightful-ass-but-mainly-in-it-for-the-long-term-benefits-of-the-friendship-of-the-future-King-of-Asgard” Stark. Loki was going to be in the role of Submissive-thrall-desperate-to-please-his-new-owner-and-not-be-sold”. Thor would play himself, as Prince Thor “I-just-killed-a-whole-bunch-of-you-assholes-and-I’m-ready-to-do-it-again-if-you-cross-me” Odinson. 

Thor squinted at them, ignored everything they had said and asked, “What happened to the collar? Why is it white?”

Loki touched his fingers to the metal, “Ah,” he said, “We don’t know. It happened...this morning.” The meaningful pause we enough for Thor to scrunch his face up and look away. 

They gathered up their things. Tony made a quick stop in the lab and also grabbed a few choice items from his bottom drawer. Tony put on his shiniest, most badass armor. Loki, his prettiest, silkiest tunic and gold jewellery. They stood next to Thor on the gantry while he raised the staff. The wild rush of color and light caught Tony off guard, but the suit steadied him as they landed. He managed to stay upright. An honor guard of Einherjar greeted them, lining a stone and metal embossed walkway. Their hosts, the Nidavellir, were waiting for them at the end.

Loki kept his head up, and his eyes forward, walking behind Tony’s shoulder.  Tony wondered which was worse for him, appearing as a mortal’s concubine in front of the elite royal guards of his former home, or facing Otr, who Tony could only assume was the sneering idiot stepping forward now .

“Welcome, Antony Stark of Midgard, Hero of the Battle of New York, Defeater of the Chitauri Armies, Man of Iron. I am Otr son of Lyngheidr, of Lofnheidr, of Fafnir, of Sigurd the Dragon Slayer.” Otr was burly enough to fit the traditional dwarf image, but he was at least as tall at Tony without the armor. He was clean-shaven with short cropped hair. He wore dark leathers and an elaborate sash made of various metals, decorated with an anvil sigil. Similar sashes and anvil sigils adorned his companions.

Tony popped his faceplate, “Yo” he said.

Thor’s sigh was more than offset by the tiny smile Tony could sense from Loki, so he called that a win.

Thor stepped forward. It was time for some formalities. “Lord Otr, by our laws and yours, Antony Stark is the rightful owner of the warprize-thrall Loki. Do you recognize his claim?”

Otr nodded, “We recognize his claim of Antony Stark and acknowledge his rightful ownership of the warprize-thrall Loki .” Otr looked past Tony’s shoulder as he said this, towards Loki. Tony could see his brow furrow as he took in the white glowing gems on the collar, but he didn’t say anything more. Loki was a silent presence at Tony’s shoulder, looking forward.

Thor continued, “I have bought Antony Stark to treat with your house, as I had agreed. Do you hold my obligation fulfilled?”

Otr gave a greasy smile, “Upon the closing of the _Samningur_ , Anthony Stark will have treated with us, not before .”

Thor glowered at him, “I have told you many times that Antony Stark is not interested in selling my brother, at any price.”

“And yet, here he is, with his trading goods. As are we.  Shall  we attend the opening ceremony?”

Tony stepped forward, not liking to hear Loki described as “trading goods”. He was glad that his armor made him tall enough to look down on Otr. “I’m here as a favor to Thor, but let me tell you right now, I don’t sell people. So if you wanna cut this short I’m all in favor.”

Otr did not seem perturbed in the slightest by his refusal. “Lord Stark, when you have viewed our offer, you may reconsider. I know the _charms_ of this slave as much as you, but the value of even the prettiest slave has a limit."

Tony snapped the faceplate shut in answer. Thor was glaring at Otr, hand tight on the handle of his hammer.

Otr gave them another greasy thin-lipped smile, and turned away.

The ceremony was open air, not underground as Tony had half been expecting. It was dark, but warm, and they  were led  to a stone circle lit by glowing pillars.  The stones, the stage, and the chairs  were covered  in elaborate metalwork,  heavily  featuring the anvil sigil .

Otr and his entourage took their seats on one side, the Einjerher formed up behind Thor and Tony’s seats. Looking around, Tony noticed several of the Nidavellir had thralls with them. They wore similar collars to Loki, all glowing blue.  None of them looked up from their tasks, scurrying for drinks, platters of food, cushions for their master's comfort  . When their tasks  were done , they knelt by their master's seats.

Tony saw that there were only two chairs on the Asgardian side. He was not going to have Loki kneel at his feet through this whole ceremony.  He was about to say something to Thor when one of the Einherjar stepped forward and placed a low stool by one of the chairs  . She inclined her head to Loki, who returned the gesture. Thor acted as if he didn't see anything, so Tony did the same. Odin may have disowned Loki, but  apparently  not all his subjects had done the same.

Thor and Tony took their seats. Loki arranged himself on the stool and leaned his upper body across Tony’s lap. He could not have been very comfortable, the armor must be digging into his flesh under the silk tunic.  However  , the comparison between Loki and the Nidavellir thralls was clear enough, and that was the point Loki was making . Tony retracted his gauntlets and stroked Loki’s hair.

When everyone settled, Otr waved his hand and the opening ceremony began.  Tony had  been briefed by  Loki and recognized it as the formal version, the telling of the tale of the first _Samningur_. He settled in for a long evening, picking at the food by his elbow. Loki turned his head away from the center of the circle, green eyes glowing in the dim light as he looked up at Tony. Tony smiled down at him, glad to show Otr how little he cared about his _Samningur_. Loki parted his lips and ran his pink tongue over his teeth. Taking in Tony's heated look, Loki rearranged himself.  He scooted his stool closer between Tony's legs, resting his head on Tony's thigh, waves of dark hair spread over his lap  . Tony picked up some grape-like fruit, made sure Loki saw him eat a few of them and then put one in Loki’s mouth. Loki closed his eyes as he bit into it, allowing a drip of juice to escape his lips, chasing it with his tongue. Tony ignored the ceremony.  He fed Loki another fruit and then slipped his thumb into Loki’s mouth, shifting in his chair as Loki  gently  sucked on it . The armor was getting a little tight in the crotch area.

Tony looked up when he realized everyone was silent. The speaker, the Nidavellir and Thor were all looking at him.  Having  been caught  in far more embarrassing situations than with  just  his thumb in someone’s mouth, Tony looked back, blank faced . Thor leaned over, “This is the part where you confirm that you are here to trade in good faith.”

“I’m not” Tony stage whispered back to him. Loki gave him a warning bite on his thumb, which did not help Tony’s crotch situation at all.

“Ok, ok, I am here to trade in good faith.” Tony said, and Loki resumed sucking. Otr confirmed the same thing and the storytelling continued.

Tony stifled a yawn and resumed paying attention to the gorgeous creature laid out in his lap. It was not  entirely  selfish.  He was showing Otr how little he cared about the Samningur and how Loki had him wrapped around his little finger  . Why would he trade someone he was  clearly  infatuated with?  Having his thumb sucked and licked, seeing those big green eyes looking  knowingly  up at him...well that was  just  a bonus .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...so, is anyone interested in a sister-fic to this one where dark!Tony gets Loki? I kinda already wrote a few scenes that are too dark for this fic, sooooo let me know if you might be into that.


	15. Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter - this is a busy weekend for me so I am trying to at least get something posted for you all!

 After the opening storytelling the Nidavellir got on the stage and introduced the members of their house and why they were there . Otr went first.

 “I am Otr son of Lyngheidr, of Lofnheidr, of Fafnir, of Sigurd the Dragon Slayer. From this _Samningur_ I seek the return to my house of the Warprize-Thrall Loki.”

The Asgardian side of the circle remained blank-faced.

 Tony perked up when the master-crafters took the stage.  None of them had been in the front ranks of the Nidavellir, and they didn’t have such elaborate sashes as Otr and his cronies . The head crafter was a stout woman of middle years.

“I am Sindri, daughter of Sindri, of Sindri, of Sindri. From this _Samningur_ I seek to benefit my house with knowledge.”

While she spoke she glared at Loki lounging in Tony’s lap. Loki ignored her and focusing all his attention on Tony, but Tony looked back at her, curious. What was her beef with Loki? He made a mental note to ask Loki about her later.

After the Nidavellir it was the Asgardians’ turn, Thor went first, as was his right as crown prince.

“I am Thor of Asgard. Son of Odin Allfather, son of Frigga Allmother. From this _Samningur_ I seek an end to the conflict between our people.”

He strode off the stage and it was Tony’s turn. “I am Tony Stark, of Midgard.” He announced, “I seek nothing from this _Samningur_ except that it end soon.”

The speaker was coming back up,  hopefully  to end the ceremony, when Loki got to his feet and walked onto the stage. A murmur grew over the audience.

“I am Loki.” He gripped his hands  tightly  behind his back, “Warprize-Thrall of Antony Stark.  From this _Samningur_ I seek Otr son of Lyngheidr, of Lofnheidr, of Fafnir, of Sigurd the Dragon Slayer to know that justice will find him for what he has done.”

Thor choked on his drink as his brothers words registered.  Otr’s face reddened, he leapt to his feet, pointing his finger at Tony, “Are you going to allow your slave to address me in that manner?” he demanded.

Tony popped another grape in his mouth and leaned back in his chair. “Yep,” he said, and pretended he didn’t noticed the very slight release of tension from Loki’s shoulders.

Otr’s mouth dropped open, eyes bulging.  The ranks of the Nidavellir behind him were muttering and gesturing at the breach of protocol . Sindri, the head crafter, had her hand over her mouth, eyes crinkled.

“If you won’t discipline your slave, I will!” Otr declared and pulled a thick cudgel from his belt. Thor leapt to his feet but Tony was already in the air, launching himself towards Otr. He slammed down on the stage between Loki and Otr, hands raised, repulsors charged. Otr recoiled, some of his cronies hurried up to stand behind him. Thor appeared beside Tony, the Einherjar behind him. For a moment no one moved, then Tony popped his faceplate, “Don’t touch my stuff.” he said,  mildly.

Otr was shaking with rage, he pointed the metal tipped cudgel at Tony’s face, “How dare you disrespect me in my own house! Don’t pretend you care for this slave! Does his brother know what you did to him to activate the _Logth Thram_?” He pointed one shaking finger at the white glow from Loki’s collar. Thor clenched his fists.  He knew that Tony and Loki had reached some kind of understanding but he  really  did not want to know anything more about it than that.

Sindri stepped between the two groups, arms raised. “The _Samningur_ opening ceremonies have  been completed . Let us adjourn for today.”

Otr held eye contacts for a few moments then nodded and turned his back on Tony and the Asgardian party.  Everyone took a deep breath as the tension bled from the room and the groups returned to their respective sides  . The speaker  hurriedly  recited the closing and it  was done.

The _Samningur_ was in session.


	16. Regards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance...you'll see why at the end.

 

 

 

The Asgardian delegation  was shown  to a comfortable suite of room set around a central hall.  Elaborate metalwork crawled all over the walls and high ceiling,  softly  shining in the buttery lamplight . The Einherjar arranged themselves around the hall and split off to check each room. Thor and Tony went to the central seating area and collapsed onto the couches. Loki remained standing, shifting from foot to foot.

“Are you going to punish me for speaking out of turn, Master?” Loki asked, voice casual and controlled.

Tony put his hand over his face, leaning back in his seat. “Loki,” he sighed, “I’m gonna take a wild guess that you’ve been speaking out of turn pretty much your entire life?”

Thor snorted and leaned forward, hiding his face.

Loki tried and failed to look affronted.  Tony continued, “Has any punishment ever stopped you for longer than the exact duration of that punishment ?”

Thor looked up, grinning  broadly  . “He has you there,” he declared. “Although  I might  wish you had some modicum of good sense, it is good to see your spirit again, brother.”

Loki relaxed where he stood. Tony continued more  seriously , “We pretty much showed our entire hand on day one. If we were planning any negotiation strategy more sophisticated than ‘ _you can’t have him_ ’, we blew it.”

"Aye," Thor said, sounding rather satisfied. "We did. Unless there is some strategy you wish to share, brother? It is unlike you to have no schemes in play."

Loki pressed his lips together, ducking his head. "I...I allowed my emotions to get the better of me. Otr...for two years he thought me alone and friendless and cast out from my family. He did not hesitate to take advantage of that fact. I wanted to show him that he was wrong. I wanted him to know that I am not so cast out as he thought. It is his turn to be afraid."

"He's  probably  more angry than afraid right now." Tony said.

"Give it time." Thor replied,  darkly .

The Einherjar interrupted the grim mood, opening the doors to admit a parade of servants carrying trays, flagons and dishes  . They arranged everything on the central dining table and vanished. Loki frowned after them.  “  Perhaps  refusing the traditional _Samningur_ opening meal is wisdom,” he said, "but most like it is wisdom and insult combined ."

Thor glowered, “The insult us by leaving us to fill our own cups!” He strode over to one of the flagons and drank  directly  from it.

Loki cleared his throat, “Why would they stay to serve you when you bought a slave with you?” he indicated himself.

Tony cut him off, “I am sure we can all pour our own drinks. I, for one, have had plenty of practice.’

He grabbed a flagon that Thor hadn’t drunk out of and poured a cup of something that looked like beer. He took a big gulp of it and handed the cup to Loki, pouring himself another one. Thor observed that exchange with a crinkled brow, but didn’t remark on it. Once they all realized how hungry they were they didn’t stand on ceremony.  They filled their plates with whatever they wanted and sat on the couches eating and drinking,  barely  talking .

The servants returned after some time to clear up the remains of the meal and show them to their rooms.

Of course, Loki did not have his own room. He  was expected  to stay with his master, either on the floor or in his bed as he  was ordered . As soon as the door closed Tony told Loki that he didn’t have to stay. If he wanted to go stay with Thor, or stay in the main room, he could. Loki shook his head, “Thor snores,” he said, by way of answer.

There was a mirror in the room, and Loki caught a glimpse of his reflection. His hands went up to touch the collar, still glowing white as  brightly  as it had been that morning. “It’s not fading” he said,  cautiously .

Tony sat on the bed. “Otr called it something, what was it?”

“ _Logth Thram_.” Loki replied.  “It doesn’t translate very well, but the general meaning is ‘submitted’ with a flavor of ‘trusting’ or ‘faithful’ .” They contemplated that for a while.

“I didn’t see any other thralls with white,” Tony noted.

Loki nodded. “I have never seen it either, in the past two years. The four slaves you saw today are all the thrall-collars that exist in this house. And I have never seen any in any other Nidavellir house. They may want to give the impression that these artifacts are common, but they are not.  Perhaps  it is the collar that Otr seeks to recover, not...not me.”

 

“Does that mean he knows how to remove it?”

 

“There is only one way he would know to remove it, Master.” Loki drew his finger across his own throat. Tony shuddered.

There was a polite knock on the door, and one of the Einherjar opened it to announce a servant carrying a largish chest. The servant placed the chest on the ground next to the door, gave a short bow and said, “Lord Otr sends his regards.” He left, not waiting for a reply, closing the door behind him.

“Huh,” Tony said,  gently  kicking the chest, “Do you think it’s full of snakes?” He turned to smile at Loki, then stopped. Loki was sheet-white, pressed up against the wall of the room, as far from the chest as he could get. His arms wrapped around himself, wide eyes fixed on the metal wrapped chest.

 

“What is it?” Tony said, alarmed. Too late, he noticed his final kick had struck the opening mechanism. The lid of the chest slid open, inside, layers of trays raised and spread out like a fan. The smallest whimper escaped Loki’s lips, then he was sliding down the wall in a dead faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that I love comments??? Because I do! I am also on tumblr as endlessstairway if anyone wants to hang out. I am moderately good and getting back to people...


	17. Shadows, Monsters and the Smell of Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Tags are updated, please check them! This chapter is Loki POV, I got a lot of comments excited about Loki POV so I thought I would try it out....please let me know if you think it works!

_Loki._

The sound of his own name pulled him out of unconsciousness. As if underwater, the voice was distorted and frightening. His name in the mouth of some monster, looking for him, waiting for him to open his eyes to pounce. Like a child, he wanted to keep his eyes closed and pretend to sleep, but he knew that would be worse. If he tried to pretend for even one second they would know and the punishment would be worse...always worse! How could it always be worse? He opened his eyes, fear spiking as he realized he was lying slumped on a hard floor. Someone was crouching over him, holding him, shaking his shoulder, calling his name. He was being disobedient! Maybe he was already being punished, although he didn’t remember being knocked to the ground. Sometimes he didn’t remember. If he was given drinks before, or if they hurt him enough, the memories would fade away. He would see bruises, cuts, scars and not know how they came to be on his body. Loki tried to concentrate, tried to see who was commanding him, but his eyes would not focus. Everything was a blur. The shadow was so close, too close, but the voice was, distorted, deep and low. He could not understand his orders. He would obey! He would! He just needed time, even a few moments. Perhaps, this time if he begged well enough he would be granted mercy.

“Please!” he whispered. He did not even know what to beg for. For time, for mercy that never came, for just one moment to recover before he was called on to serve again.

He scrubbed his eyes with a shaking hand. He did not know the room he was in. He must have been drugged, must have been drugged by Hreidmar and sent to one of his cronies, or worse to his brother Otr! But these were not Otr’s chambers, he knew and dreaded those richly furnished rooms. The figure above him was calling his name, gently now, softly, but it was a trick. It was always a trick, there was no kindness in this place, no gentleness, no comfort, only a pause before the next torment began. Loki could not respond, he did not know what was required, he could not perform as expected for his station. He would be punished.

Fear came flooding back in full force when he saw the chest against the wall. He was nauseous, hot and cold, he could not tear his eyes away from the sight. It was open, the multi-layered trays spread out and displaying the contents. He knew then that he had been lent out by Hreidmar, as a reward one of his followers or to curry favor with some like-minded visitor. Loki dreaded it, more than he dreaded his time as Hreidmar’s plaything. It was the humiliation of it. Despite everything, despite how far he had fallen he was always reminded that he could fall yet further. From a prince to a Jotun imposter to a failed suicide floating in the void. Then an invader and criminal and now a slave. The first time his master had clipped a leash to his collar and handed it to his brother Otr to take him away, he had realized there was no ground under him. He could fall forever.

He had gone, it was walk or be dragged, he had no choice. He had carried that chest and placed it in Otr's rooms, and performed every depraved deed Otr had ordered and submitted himself to every degrading act Otr had demanded, and still Otr had not been satisfied. He had tried out everything in the chest, all the devices, all the restraints, all the tiny bottles of potions, dripped on Loki's tongue. Loki had no idea how long that first time had lasted. He had lost time. Days, weeks even had passed until he was leashed again and led naked and stumbling back to his master. He had put his face on the floor and thanked Hreidmar for taking him back, sworn his obedience and gratitude and everything else he could think of. Hreidmar was merciless and demanding, but his brother was a true sadist. Now, he could not remember if that first time had been a punishment or merely his master’s whim. It was not the last time. The contents of the chest were always different, but the pain and humiliation were always the same.

Loki could not breathe. There was an invisible weight on his chest. Shivers ran over his whole body. He finally got a single breath and the smell of coconut and metal filtered through to his brain. His hands reached out involuntarily and grabbed the figure over him. He knew he should not touch without permission, but it was as if his hands had closed and he could not understand how to open them. There was nothing but the sound of rushing water in his ears and the echo of his name. Other words washed away in the flood of his fear, he knew he was babbling but he didn't know what he was saying. All he knew was that he could not, he could not, he could not. He did not know why he thought this time could be different. He always had to endure, he was always forced to do as his master ordered. There was nothing but pain in refusal, pain and forced compliance in the end. Why did he think things could be different? Why did he think he could be safe? He was cast-out, Odin had sentenced him and turned his back as he was led away to be sold. He knew what he was, he was a murderer, a traitor, a failure, and now he was nothing but a thing to be used.

Another smell. Warm and safe and comforting. A hand holding his neck, more shadows above him. The figure he was holding was a lifeline, he could not let go. He held tighter, pulled towards him, desperate for safety. More words floated over his ears that he could not understand, more repetition of his name. He was babbling, words falling from his mouth that he could not stop, “Please, please, I beg you, I will be pleasing, I will be obedient, I will do everything you want, I will not tell you no, I beg you be merciful, you do not have to hurt me, I will obey, I will obey!” Loki realized with a jolt that he was dressed. That was wrong, he should be naked, he should not be wearing a shirt, pants, shoes like he was a person, like he was worth something. He should strip and make himself available for his master's use, but he could not without letting go of the person he was holding on to, and he simply could not do that.

The warm hand vanished from his neck and he saw the chest picked up and carried from the room. The figure he was holding was still talking to him, voice low and soothing, but an undercurrent of pain. He could not understand the words, he could only hold on with all his strength. He didn't know why, but he needed to keep that person near him. Maybe they would have some mercy for him, even though he knew he did not deserve it.

The second figure returned, sweeping in the same smell of golden sunshine and cut grass, warm summers and home. Thor! Thor! It was Thor! His eyes focused and suddenly the rushing noise was gone. He looked up, Tony Stark was looking down at him, forearms caught in Loki’s grip. He was still talking, tone low and calming, "OK Loki, you're OK. No one's going to hurt you. You're kinda hurting me though Lokes, that’s a really tight grip you have there! Ow ow ow...Loki you’re hurting me. Lets just all calm down. You're safe now. Thor took the chest away, it's gone, no one’s going to hurt you but I gotta say you’re kinda hurting me right now! Thor can you help me out here I can’t get him off, he’s got a death grip and it's pretty painful, ow ow ow.”

Loki looked down horrified at his own hands, squeezing his master’s arms, bruises already blooming under his fingers. He released his grip, saw the crushed and bruised flesh, his hand prints outlined in white among reds and purples. He had attacked his master! There was no greater crime! His hands flew up to the collar, already seeing the angry yellow glow building and reflecting back at him. Pain washed over him like a wave, and he was dragged down under it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....what do you think?


	18. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what? I have 2 days off this week so I hope to get through a few bonus chapters for you all in the next week! I love to hear your thoughts and ideas! Please keep them coming!

“Shit! Shit! No!” Tony saw the horrified recognition in Loki’s face vanish as his eyes rolled back in his head. His whole body began to shake, yellow light flooding the room from the gems around his neck. Tony had never seen it so bright.

“Stark!” Thor grabbed Loki and tried to stop him hurting himself on the stone floor.

“Stop! Stop! Stop! That’s enough! I forgive you! I forgive you!” Tony yelled, panicked at Loki's violent shaking. The light dimmed, but only  slightly  .  Tony  repeatedly  reassured Loki that he forgave him, that Loki was good, that everything would be OK . After a few minutes the glow would not go down any further. Loki was no longer convulsing, he curled up on the floor shivering and hiding his head under his arms. Thor tried to hold him but his body was stiff and awkward in his embrace.

Tony sat back on his heels, “OK Thor, you need to leave.”

Thor looked up, “You will not punish him further!” he said, half question, half warning.

Tony held up his hands, wincing at the pain in his forearms and wrists, “Of course not! This is like a fight for control between me and the binding, I have to take over so the punishment will stop. Trust me Thor, I’m not going to hurt him. But he won’t want you around to  watch.”

Thor did not like it, but he could tell Loki was suffering and he had no other idea how to stop it. “I will be outside the door,” he stated, daring Tony to argue.

When the door closed Tony knelt next to Loki’s curled up body on the floor. “OK Loki,” he said, “you’re going to listen  carefully  and do exactly what I say.”

Tony paused, thinking. He needed to stop the binding punishment but not do anything worse himself. Loki had given him very little go on about what he preferred. Tony knew he was not as bad as Loki's previous ‘owner’, but still that left a large margin for error.

“Up on your knees” he ordered, trying to sound firm. Loki struggled up onto his knees and as expected, the yellow glow dimmed a little more.  Tony speculated there was a ‘baseline’ punishment for misdeeds that he could not reduce with words alone  .  He could only stop it by taking over himself, the binding allowed him to administer discipline  directly . Tony cursed the sick fucks who made the collar and put it on Loki, or on anyone!

“Shirt off,” Tony ordered, “ Slowly.”

Loki looked down, hair falling over his face.  With trembling fingers he pulled the ties at the neck of the silk tunic, revealing the flushed skin of a few inches of his chest  . The gems continued to dim as Loki  slowly  pulled the tunic over his head and set it aside. He tried to get to his usual straight backed kneeling position, but he could not hold it. He was shaking as if from cold, but more likely from shock and fear.  The gold bracelets around his wrists jangled as he put his hands on his thighs and squeezed, trying to get himself under control . At least he knew where he was now. Tony hoped he knew that Tony wasn’t going to hurt him.

Tony pulled his long sleeves down over his wrists. He didn’t want Loki getting a look at his swollen, bruised arms and going back into another spiral. Tony put the pain out of his mind, he would deal with that later. He needed to think about how to punish Loki without actually punishing him.  Between the pain in his arms and the shock of Loki’s panic attack, Tony was  absolutely  not in the mood for anything sexual. He also did not want to force that on Loki right now either.

“OK,” he said, “You’re going to show me how good you can be.” Tony grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl  thoughtfully  provided in his room, he showed it to Loki. “We’re going to play fetch," he said. "No hands, and no standing up.” Those rules should be easy enough to follow. Not painful but still humiliating enough to count as punishment. Tony sat on the comfortable seat by the fireplace, rolled the orange over to where Loki knelt.

“Fetch” he said.

Loki looked at the orange in front of him, Tony  fervently  hoped he had understood the game, otherwise the binding was going to punish him more  . After a second, Loki got on his hands and knees, leaned down and picked up the orange in his teeth. The glow was dimming. Humiliation seemed as good for punishment as pain. Loki crawled over to Tony and  gently  placed the orange in his waiting hand.

“Good boy,” Tony could not help but say, “good job, you’re doing well. Lets try again.” He rolled the orange over to the corner of the room and Loki crawled after it, head down. Tony could not see his face but he could see the dim glow of the gems at the back of his neck. As much as Tony enjoyed seeing Loki on his hands and knees, right now he was not in the mood to appreciate it. All he wanted was to stop his pain and comfort him.

Tony couldn’t put his finger on when he had started caring about Loki, but it was  probably  pretty soon after he started paying attention to him  .  Tony tended to get attached to people he felt responsible for, which was why he tried NOT to get into situations where he was responsible for others  . Except for being a superhero,  obviously  , but that didn’t lead to long term entanglements. Not like  being gifted  a slave that lived in your house and  was forced  to serve you  sexually , for example.

Loki gave the orange back to Tony, allowing his lips to brush over Tony’s fingers when he let go of the fruit. “Very good,” Tony praised him, “you’re so good for me, so obedient, doing  just  perfect." Tony made Loki fetch the orange a few more times, each time praising him and telling him how good he was. When the glow was almost gone, he decided to change it up.

"You think you can catch it in those pretty teeth?”

Loki sat back on his heels and looked up under his lashes at the orange in Tony’s hand. He looked uncertain. “Kinda big? I don’t know Loki, I’ve seen what you can do with your mouth, and it’s impressive. But yeah, I take your point, let start small.” Tony leaned over and picked up some of the grapes. He tossed one up in the air and caught it in his own mouth. “Easy!”

Loki knelt before him, watching his hand. From Loki’s body language, the dim glow it was more uncomfortable than painful at this point.

Tony tossed the grape high to Loki, who scooted forward a little on his knees and caught it in his mouth. He then crawled to Tony and put it in his hand, placing a soft kiss on his palm after. Tony remembered that Loki wasn’t allowed to eat. Shame, he could  probably  use a sugar boost right now. Tony checked the collar and saw that it was dull, no shine at all. He slumped back in his chair, relieved. They were back to where they started from, Loki in strict mode, unable to speak or eat.

Tony tossed Loki his shirt and told him to put it on, then called Thor back into the room.

Thor checked Loki over and seemed to find him acceptable. He sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

“Brother...I am sorry.” Shoulders slumped, Thor looked defeated, sad. “I should have found you sooner. I should have killed Otr along with the other vermin of this house. I should not have bought you back here.”

“He can’t talk, buddy.” Tony yawned. It was late, they had traveled across the galaxy and sat through the full day of ceremonies. He had already  been tired  when Loki had had his attack. “We’re not letting Otr see him like this,” Tony stated, gesturing at Loki kneeling  submissively  . “He’ll either think his little trick got to us, or he’ll think I punished Loki for challenging him today. Either way we’re not doing it.” Tony checked Loki was looking down and pushed back his sleeves.  There was two clear hand-prints on his forearms, marked in bruised and swollen flesh between wrists and elbows.

"They will notice that,” Thor said, “I will bring you a healing stone tomorrow morning, the Einherjar will prepare one.”

Tony nodded, he had no idea how a healing stone worked but if it was what the name implied, he would welcome it. His bones ached and his hands were stiff and painful.

“Let’s get some sleep,” he decided, “Tomorrow you can heal me up and I can ...er...take care of Loki.”

Tony turned away as Thor got on the floor next to Loki and spoke to him in a low voice. Some things should be private between them.  As much as he had bonded with Thor in combat and with Loki in...other ways, he knew the brothers had a long and complex relationship that he had no part of.

Thor gripped his shoulder as he left, looking him in the eyes and nodding  grimly . It looked like Otr’s little plan to get at them had succeeded. Otr had punished Loki for speaking out against him, without laying a finger on him. Tony made up his mind to do what he could to screw that guy.

“Shirt off, pants off, shoes off. Then into bed.” Tony ordered, knowing if he didn’t Loki would very well kneel on the rug all night. He pulled the covers over them both,  secretly  glad to have Loki in bed with him again.  He had gotten used to his presence laying next to him, and it was easier for Loki to sleep in strict mode if he was in his master’s bed. Available. Tony’s stomach turned over. He needed to stop this crush on Loki.  Loki may be compliant and a comforting warm body in his bed, but he was unwilling and Tony could not allow himself to lose sight of that.  If he started telling himself that it wasn’t so bad, that he was better than Otr, that he was a _kind master_ , he would end up like fucking Thomas Jefferson raping his slave and calling it a love affair.

Loki turned and snuggled up against Tony’s back, warm and comfortable. Tony let his thoughts float away and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments! They really do keep me going so if you want like this fic please leave me a little comment it means so much to me!


	19. Nanobots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK that's it for today! I adore comments and feedback and ideas and everything you want to send over to me, thank you all so much for commenting and supporting my story! You are all the best!

Tony woke up with Loki’s head on his shoulder, long hair soft against his skin. Tony allowed himself to enjoy it for a second before he realized why he had woken up. Thor was standing next to the bed, arms folded, glaring at him. OK, so he was practically naked in bed with his practically naked brother...but come on dude...no need for that look! Thor jerked his head to summon Tony out of the room, then left. Tony groaned internally. He did NOT need Thor pissed at him. Did he think he was gonna make Loki sleep on the floor? Tony extracted himself from Loki’s arms and tugged on a robe as he left the room. Thor and the Einherjar who had given Loki the stool the day before were waiting for him. Neither of them looked too impressed. 

“Hilde has prepared the healing stone for you,” Thor rumbled, “Let us see your arms.”

Tony tugged the robe tighter over his chest as he pulled back the sleeves of the robe to reveal his bruised arms. The purple had only deepened overnight. Both arms were black and blue, and Tony could not move his hands without pain. 

“Hmm,” Hilde studied them, “For an Aesir, I would use the a small stone, but for a mortal…” Her voice was pleasant, serious. Tony observed her. She had ensured that Loki would not be sitting on the floor during the opening ceremony. She seemed to have some regard for Loki, and he for her. Tony made a mental note to find out more about her.

“I have never used a healing stone on a mortal,” Thor mused. “Let’s start with a small amount.” Hilde nodded and Tony noticed the small, dark, plain stone in her hand. She held it above Tony’s arms and crushed it in her fist, allowing a small amount of the powder to fall.  At first, nothing happened, the powder seemed to sit on the surface of Tony’s skin, hovering but not quite touching  . As they all watched, the powder  was absorbed  and vanished. Tony felt wide awake. Super awake, like he had had five cups of coffee but without the jitters. His arms felt hot and the bruises  visibly  faded and the swelling reduced, as if it had never been. Tony felt like his feet were not touching the ground. His mostly-permanent chest pain vanished. He took a deep breath, not feeling any of the usual stretch and pain from the arc reactor housing. Touching his chest he still felt the familiar shape of the arc reactor, but the pain was gone. “Woah” he said.

Thor and Hilde were watching him  carefully . He felt amazing! Better than amazing!

“I dunno guys  I think  this is pretty good,  I think  I’m pretty much cured, yeah feels great! Did you see those bruises vanish? Like they were never there!  I wonder  how that works? Is it MAGIC?  You know magic is  just  science I don’t understand yet, you may have advanced technology but you can’t keep it from me forever you know, I mean, I am a genius  . Ohhh is it nanobots? I bet it’s nanobots! Yeah that’s it, tiny little robots fixing me up from the inside! Feels great! Throw a few more in there, why not?  Not like there’s not a whole fucking lot of other shit wrong with me too, hey think they can get in my brain and delete the memories of when my parents died ? That would be great, quick fix, I love it!” Tony clapped his hand over his mouth, staring at Thor wide eyed.

Thor and Hilde exchanged looks. “We may have given him too much,” Hilde said.

_Understatement of the century,_ Tony thought, _clearly I’m fucking high as a kite right now._

“This could be...a problem.” Thor replied.  It was like they were moving in slow motion, Tony would see their mouths move and their voices were sharp, it was like he could zoom in on the sound . He shook his hand in front of his face, it was super high definition, colors bright and edges crisp.

“Yeah no kidding this could be a problem! You know I can  barely  keep my mouth shut at the best of times, how do you think this is going to go?  We have to go meet those slave-trading fuckers again this morning and I can tell you I have a LOT of thoughts that are  probably  gonna get expressed  !  If there’s any rules in the _Samningur_ handbook about punching your host in the face  I think  yeah we’re gonna have a fucking problem!”

Hilde hid her smirk at Tony’s description of the Nidavellir delegation. The seriousness of the situation was sinking into Thor.

“Maybe  it will wear off,” he said,  helplessly .

Hilde looked at him, “Perhaps,” she ventured, “Prince Loki may assist? He is knowledgeable in the healing arts.“

Thor looked relieved, “Yes! Let us consult Loki!”

“Great idea buddy! Super great. Except, uh oh, Loki can’t talk right now on account of how he’s my slave! Ooopsies! And I should have been taking care of him and I WASN’T THINKING and I let that fucker Otr get to him, and now he can’t fucking talk!  But yeah, we do need to talk him because he’s a fucking genius so I guess I’m gonna go wake him up and enjoy some non-consensual sex with him  ! Hey, thanks for signing me up for that, Thor, by the way, it’s not fucking with my head AT ALL, everything’s super great!  Maybe  the nanobots can erase that from my brain too while they’re crawling around in there because I actually LIKE HIM and it’s not like I can tell him because he’ll go along with whatever I want because, oh, did I mention that he’s my FUCKING SLAVE?”

Thor grabbed Tony and pushed him toward the door, still talking. Hilde looked like she would be grateful if the floor opened up and swallowed her whole.

“Have a care how you speak.” Thor warned, shaking Tony by his arm.

“Yeah I  totally  would but I am super fucking high right now! I am  just  dropping truth bombs, it’s truth bomb city here!  So I guess  just  like put your fingers in your ears or something because, UH OH, here comes the entire contents of my brain ! Feel free to shove a sock in my mouth because I am pretty sure that’s the only way to shut me up!”

Tony was still talking when Thor shoved him back through the bedroom door and shut it behind him. Tony talked to the door for a few seconds through inertia before his body caught up and he turned around.  Loki was awake, lying in the bed looking adorable and sleep-rumpled and  just  about exactly what Tony wanted right about how.

“Hey Pretty Prince! Thor  just  got me super high on Healing Stone Powder, so you get to meet High Tony, lucky you!  Also we  really  need to talk to you about how to make me less high because we’ve gotta go meet those assholes today and view their trading goods and I  honestly  think I will punch Otr in the face if I don’t chill out even a little bit before then, and that would  probably  be bad idea and not covered under the _Samningur_ banner and would get us in a whole heap of trouble, so we need you to talk and you know what that means  ! It’s time for us to get way too close for your comfort!  Sorry about that, I already yelled at Thor about it if that helps, I know it doesn’t, but you know, I do what I can with the tools I have.”

Loki was looking more and more anxious as Tony babbled on, curling in on himself and folding his arms up against his chest . He climbed out of the bed and got on his knees, head bowed.

“No, no, no, back on the bed, hard floor is no good, hard and cold! I like it soft and warm, back on the bed Pretty Prince.” Tony rummaged through his bags and found the lube.  He turned back to the bed to see Loki had stripped off the underwear he had slept in and was lying face down on the bed, legs parted .

“Ahhhh no, that’s a wonderful sight,  truly, and I mean this, someone should paint your ass because it’s amazing and I would frame that painting and put it on my wall but no, no no, I am actually not that much of an asshole and it’s not that I would not LOVE LOVE LOVE to fuck you Loki and I’m sure 100% that your ass is nothing short of perfection but no, so please put your boxers back on before I try and bounce a quarter off of your butt because  seriously, you have a nice ass. Super nice.”

Tony fought his way out of his robe. The knot seemed very complicated for some reason. He pulled off his own boxers and got on the bed completely naked while Loki got his own shorts back on. Loki looked  utterly  confused but less anxious, which Tony took as a win.

“Hey so I have  absolutely  no self control right now, and also my thoughts are  just  falling right out of my mouth so let me tell you, I want your hands, I want your hands, hands please,  just  touch me, Pretty Prince, make me feel good, I know you can do it, your hands are amazing! No wait! Put the bracelets on! Yeah!  Oh yeah that’s perfect, you know I need to get you more jewellery, you make it work,  seriously  , more gold for Loki, gold and jewels and silk for you…..uhhhhhhhhhh.”

Tony’s head hit the headboard with a hard clunk as Loki gave his hardening cock a firm stroke with his slick hand.

“Oh my god….yeah...OK, that’s EXACTLY what I’m talking about! Yeah... just  like that, did I mention that I love your hands? So big, so strong, so clever! Loki! So good! Don’t let me cum, it’s too soon! I want more, more, more, keep it going, Loki! Loki!”

Tony  was laid  out naked on the bed.  Loki knelt between his legs, fingers of one hand  firmly  circled around the base of Tony’s cock, holding back his climax while the other hand  expertly  stroked him, pushing him to greater heights of pleasure without letting him cum  . Tony was writhing on his back.  He reached up and grabbed the headboard, spreading his legs and chasing more and more divine sensation from Loki’s skilled hands  . Loki leaned down and took Tony in his mouth, heat and suction making him howl even louder.  Loki circled Tony’s entrance with two slick fingers, then  slowly  pushed in and stroked the nub inside, releasing his grip around Tony’s cock as he did it.  Tony hit his climax seconds later, arching back off the bed with a scream as Loki swallowed and swallowed around his cock.

Tony lay limp on the bed, breathing hard.

“Ohhhhhh myyyy god. That was amazing, so amazing.  I  seriously  could not pay for that kind of service, and hey apologies again, I know it’s not like you want to do that, but  really, my compliments. You have a natural talent. Or is it practice? Either way, ten out of ten, 100%, 200% even, that was incredible.”

“You are very welcome, Master.”  Loki’s low voice startled Tony out of his post orgasm bliss, he halfway sat up, still spread out on the bed with Loki between his legs  .  Not very dignified, but  really, if he could get his mind blown like that he would be happy to look as undignified as it took to get Loki’s fingers in his ass again. Or anything else he wanted to put in his ass, Tony wasn’t fussed,  seriously, the man was a maestro of ass-play.

“I have  been called  many things, Master, but that is the first time I have  been called  that.”

Tony jerked upright as he realized he had said that all out loud. Loki was smiling, face flushed and hair soft around his face. It was a beautiful sight. Even more beautiful, the collar was shining bright, clear white.

Tony flopped back on the bed, hands over his face. It was going to be a long day.


	20. High

“Hey do we need to talk about this _Logth Thram_ thing? Or do we need to never talk about it? Either is fine with me to be honest, there’s a lot of pretty fucked up stuff going on and if you want to just roll with it and get through this I totally get that. But I gotta say, I didn’t see any blue light this time, I mean, maybe that’s because you were sucking my soul out through my dick at the time, or maybe because I am freaking high right now, but what’s up with that? Are we over blue phase now?”

Loki rubbed little circles on Tony’s hip bones with his thumbs, derailing his train of thought and making him squirm pleasurably on his back. “Perhaps we should dress, master?” Loki suggested.

“Yeah! Oh crap we’ve gotta go do the thing! You should wear green, it suits you! Not that the blue silky thing didn’t suit you, it really did, but green is your thing. I am sure JARVIS hooked you up with something silky and green? And all the jewellery, lots of gold, all of it, I am going to get you more, you need more.”

While Tony was talking, Loki gently urged him up and towards the bathroom. He ran hot water into the large basin and set out soap and washcloths. Loki backed out of the bathroom and left Tony to get himself ready. Once the door closed and his audience was gone Tony did so, taking about four minutes to wash, shave, and tame his bedhead.

Loki had laid out clothes for Tony on the bed. Comfortable clothes he could wear under the armor, smart boy, because there’s no way he was going out in that rat nest without his armor and if Otr so much as looked at Loki wrong he was going to get a repulsor in the face!

Tony realized he was talking out loud again when Loki gently smiled at him and vanished into the bathroom. Tony pulled on the clothes and looked around the room. Seeing nothing to entertain himself with he wandered back into the main hall.

Breakfast had arrived, Thor was moodily filling his plate. Hilde very obviously avoided eye contact with him.

“Hey guys! So I'm guessing you heard all that huh? I would think this place had thicker walls! But hey, if you don’t want to hear about how awesome Loki is in bed you better start talking about something else right now, because it’s all about to come out! I wouldn't have thought I was a screamer to be honest but he really knows all the right buttons to push, his hands are magical, truely.”

Hilde left the room, flushing bright red. Thor was equally red but leaning more towards rage than embarrassment.

“Stark! Do not speak of my brother in that manner!”

“Yeah sorry man, but he has to deal with it, and I have to deal with it, so sorry if you don’t wanna hear about it! I’m sure he’d rather not be living it, but here we are!”

Tony felt a warm hand on the small of his back, “May I serve your breakfast, Master?” Loki looked stunning as usual, deep green silk tunic over black silk pants. As instructed he had put on all the jewellery JARVIS had ordered for him. He had gold bracelets around his wrists, gold earrings, even a gold pin holding back one side of his hair.

“No you may not! You may get your own breakfast and I will get mine, I may be super high right now but I still know how a plate works, mmmm yummy I am starving!” Tony continued chatting as he piled his plate up and started eating.

“Perhaps some food will take the edge off” Thor said tiredly, as Tony’s endless words washed over him.

“It should help,” Loki said. “How much healing stone did you use?”

“Around a quarter of a small stone,” Thor replied glumly.

Loki glared at his brother, “Mortals are not one-quarter as strong as Aesir, nor do they live one-quarter the length, or have one-quarter the resilience! They live one fiftieth of our span, if they are lucky! Why did you not wake me before doing this foolish thing?”

_… No more fruit I am all done with fruit, unless it's fruit to feed to lovely gods in which case yes, but for breakfast no, let's move along! There's no coffee but I guess i can try this weird milk stuff..._

Thor looked shamefaced, “We did not want to...upset you, brother.”

Loki sighed, “ah. My...episode...yesterday.”

They mutually decided to avoid that topic.

_...mmm yeah what are these, mini pancakes? Is there syrup? Oh yeah that's the best! Just need some bacon, shame about that, there was this breakfast place back in New York that had the best..._

Loki and Thor moved away from the breakfast table. “Loki, do you know a way to reduce the effects? We cannot take him to the _Samningur_ in this state. If he attacks Otr unprovoked we will have no recourse to Nidavellir justice.”

Loki hummed, "Indeed, Otr could hardly wish for a better outcome than his guest violating the _Samningur_ banner. He will be able to demand his own terms for settlement with Stark's house and no doubt my return to his… service... will be among them.”

_… are definitely talking about me, you think I can't hear you? My hearing is actually super awesome now, like a bat! I guess all those years of power tools really screwed up my ears, oh and by the way, I can see like into the next county now! Or I could if this place had any windows, are we underground?_

“We cannot risk it.” Thor declared. “We must ask to postpone.”

“Otr will not grant a postponement. If the _Samningur_ does not complete, the treaty with Asgard will be at risk. He must attend today.”

They both turned to observe Tony, who cheerfully waved back at them with his fork, mouth full of mini-pancakes.

“I have an idea,” Loki said cautiously.

_Of course you do Pretty Prince, you’re a genius! You’re so smart, so pretty, so strong, did I mention that green is totally your color? But you know that, why else would you wear green all the time? I do kinda miss the armor look, it was kinda bad-ass, and the leather...mmmm...yeah, but the silk is also very good on you, just yummy…_

Loki turned to Thor, “say something to get his attention, something accusatory.”

Thor gave his brother a confused look, but Loki just rolled his eyes and hissed “do it” while Tony was still rambling in the background.

“Stark!” Thor called, “This is your fault! Why can you not control yourself!”

Tony looked hurt and shocked, “Hey that’s hardly fair! You’re the one who got me high! If anyone was to blame it would be…”

Loki walked over to Tony, slipped a hand under his shirt sleeve and lightly stroked his arm. Tony pivoted away from Thor and towards Loki like a plant following the sun. “Mmmm that’s nice, you know I like it when you do that, you can do that anytime you like, really, you know how I feel about your hands, I mean, it’s not QUITE where I’d like your hands but I’ll take what I can get, especially as your brother is standing right over there glaring at me, and I am sure if Hilde was here she would be doing the same thing. Speaking of Hilde, she likes you you know, what’s the deal with that? Not that you’re not likeable of course, you’re actually very charming, but you know, with the whole Odin-casting-you-out thing, I’m kinda happy that the royal guard are not quite as ass-holish as Odin, you know?”

Thor visibly forced down his reaction to Tony's words. “Loki, you cannot hope to distract him for the entire day with your...wiles!”

“Oh yeah he can totally distract me for the entire day! Don’t even pretend that I’m not super into him and you all know it!”

Loki coughed and turned his head away for a moment. “There will also be the trade goods to examine, including metals and devices that will interest a craftsman such as yourself, Master.”

“Ohhhh yeah you know I’m into metals and devices! Not as much as I’m into you, Pretty Prince, but still. Wait, so you’re thinking I should NOT punch Otr in the face? Am I reading this situation right? I could be wrong, because I am SUPER fucking high right now, but that guy could really use a punch in the face, you know? Like a super hard one?”

Loki smiled, “Indeed, Master, please refrain from punching anyone, it would not end well for me if you did.”

“Well I don’t want that...I should be taking care of you, not letting bad things happen. I know I didn’t do a very good job of that yesterday, I’m sorry about that. I’ll do better today, OK? Or I will try...honestly I might not be in the best position to take care of anyone today. Just try not to let me make anything worse, OK? I am sorry, really sorry, I actually can’t stop talking, but as long as you can keep me pointed away from Otr I can probably keep it together.”

Thor and Loki exchanged looks. This was really the plan they were going with?

There was a knock at the main door and the Einherjar opened it. Their escort had arrived; it was time to examine the trading goods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this weekend...afraid you'll have to wait for a few days to see how the 'examination of trade goods' goes...but just to be evil, think about what trade goods TONY is supposed to be providing....Mwhahahahaha!! 
> 
> *twirls cape and throws a smoke bomb*


	21. Trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I couldn't resist this little chapter! I hope you like it!

Thor and Tony flanked Loki on the short walk to the trading hall. Tony had put on his armor but kept the arms, gauntlets and helmet retracted. Loki kept one hand lightly on Tony’s arm as they walked, directing his attention to the decorative friezes and craft-works that they passed. Tony’s speech slowed down as they walked, coming close to normal speed, but the stream-of-consciousness remained. Tony could tell that the effects were wearing off, maybe the food was soaking up the nanobots.

In the large trading hall they were formally greeted by Otr and his entourage. There was a large crowd in the hall, some watching curiously, some going about their own business. Otr’s eyes flicked over to Loki and his eyes narrowed as he noted the white glow of the collar was still bright. Behind him, Sindri and her crafters were standing by displays piled with goods, ranging from metal bars to elaborate mechanics.

The  _ Samningur _ announcer from the previous day started the introductions. He gave Otr a pretty generous hype-up of his various goods, showcasing the talents of his house and the generosity of his offer. Tony got an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach when Otr’s greasy smile increased as the speech wound down.

Tony felt like he was going to throw up when Otr rubbed his hands together and stood aside. Behind him was a low platform, a tall post in the center, complete with metal shackles. Loki's grip was tight on his arm, fingers digging in painfully.

“No.” Tony said.

“Oh,” Otr said, feigning concern, “Will you not fulfill your  _ Samningur _ obligation to display your trade goods, Lord Stark?”

Thor stepped in front of Tony and Loki, heading off whatever unwise remarks Tony was about to make, “You will not humiliate my brother in this manner!”

Otr smirked. “Lord Stark is here to trade, is he not? As he swore at the opening ceremony? The trading goods must be made available for inspection.” Otr folded his arms in front of his broad chest, clearly delighted at causing further discord in the Asgardian party.

Thor turned around, putting his back to Otr, face tight. He looked directly at Loki, who nodded. His hand was tight on Tony’s arm. “We know why we are here.” Loki said, “To return Asgard’s soldiers to their homes. I will not be the reason that they cannot return.”

Tony looked between the brothers. He tried to keep his voice to a shocked whisper. “Are you serious? You’re going to let them put you on display in chains? Loki, Thor! Loki, Thor!” Tony looked from one to the other, but they both looked deadly earnest. “Oh my god, you’re gonna do it. This is fucked up! Loki! Thor! I knew that guy needed a punch in the face!”

Loki did not look at him, “Thor, you must stay with him, do not let him speak to Otr!”

Thor nodded grimly. “I will leave the Einherjar with you, brother. They will ensure you are not...molested.”

Finally Loki turned to Tony, his face unnaturally calm. “Master, will you...the chains?”

Tony gaped at him, how had their plan gone so wrong so fast? Obviously it had been a stupid plan. They had all been so focused on Tony that they had not put two and two together and realized what was going to happen today. Tony cursed himself for asking Loki to dress up for him. He looked like the courtesan he claimed to be, in silks and gold jewellery. Loki removed his hand from Tony’s arm and stiffly walked past Otr and onto the platform. Head up, eyes forward.

After a second, Tony followed him. In the center of the platform was a slim post, taller than Loki, and about halfway up were the shackles. They were finely made smooth metal on a generous length of chain. It was enough for a few paces of movement, but not enough to reach the edge of the platform.

Loki put his wrist in Tony’s hand. Tony paused, flipping down the face-plate and scanning the metal of the cuff to make sure it wasn’t going to pull any funny business like the collar. He detected only metal and the locking mechanism. There was a movement to his left and Sindri, the head crafter, appeared, holding a key.

“Check it,” she muttered under her breath as she handed it to him. Tony did so. It turned in the lock and the cuffs popped open. Sindri stepped away, leaving Tony, with a growing sense of dread, to take Loki’s shaking hands and lock him into the restraints. The dull click sounded extremely loud to Tony’s newly sensitive hearing.

“Loki,” Tony didn't know what to say.

Loki did not make eye contact. He was shaking all over, fists clenched, his back to the post. It did not offer him any protection from the curious eyes of everyone in the large hall. He held his head up, but it was a struggle. The white glow from the collar was dimming. Tony stepped close, concerned. “Loki, I’m not going to sell you.”

Loki choked on a laugh, eyes wide, breath coming fast, “My own father sold me,” he said, “and my mother let it happen. And I am chained to a display post in the trading hall. You can make me no promises, Master.”

Tony leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Loki’s jaw, slipping the key to the cuffs into the pocket of Loki’s tunic as he did so. “Trust me,” he said, “trust me. I won’t let you down.”

The Einherjar moved forward to surround the platform. Tony took one last look at Loki's pale face, then he had to step back, get down from the platform, and walk away.


	22. Display

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one today, I wanted to get something up for you guys and also I liked where I left it, because I am cruel and I love when you all yell at me in the comments!  
> *evil laugh*

Thor followed Tony around the hall for a time. He stayed as much as he could between Tony and Otr, but he soon realized Tony was only focused on Sindri and her crafters. For each type of metal they would launch into an extended discussion of the properties, their conductivity, melting points, relative strength, alloys, and various uses. Otr injected the occasional snide remark about the perils of growing too attached to slaves, but Tony ignored him entirely. Thor was getting more riled up than Tony was at being subjected to his odious presence. He was glad when Otr gave up and went off to sulk with his cronies. The crafters group glowed under Tony’s barrage of questions, and his praise and admiration of their skills.

Not long later, Thor began to grow concerned. Tony was examining one of the devices with Sindri explaining it’s function. Tony’s eyes were bright with interest, he was asking questions and exclaiming over the answers, head bent close to Sindri's over the mechanism. Thor was not close enough to hear the full discussion but he could tell Tony was genuinely interested in the goods on show. Sindri was clearly impressed with the intelligent questions Tony was asking. Other senior crafters crowded around, offering their suggestions and opinions on the topic. Thor decided he would need to get Tony’s attention and remind him that he was NOT going to making this trade. Thor trusted Tony, but he knew his friend was still impaired by the healing stone, and that he was wildly enthusiastic and curious about new technology. It would be easy to give the wrong impression to the Nidavellir. Tony and Sindri moved further into the hall, towards the more exotic exhibits and out of sight of the podium where Loki still stood, downcast.

Thor was torn, he wanted to stay with Tony, and he knew the Einherjar were guarding his brother, but still it worried him to be out of sight. His mind was made up when he noticed Otr walking towards the podium. With one last look at Tony’s retreating form, Thor cursed under this breath and headed back to his brother. The hall was crowded and it took time to reach the podium. When he arrived he heard Otr talking in an undertone to Loki, “...spoiled you, slave. When you are returned to my possession I will train that arrogance back out of you. It won’t be long until I have you back. Your master has not looked at you for an hour, do you think he still remembers you are here? You will quickly remember your place, slave! I will make you beg!”

Thor deliberately shoved Otr with his shoulder as he walked past and climbed onto the podium. Otr stumbled against Hilde, who did not catch him. He righted himself and turned to Thor, outraged.

“Excuse me, Lord Otr, I missed my footing,” Thor said, not sounding at all sorry. Otr huffed and turned away, having achieved his purpose. Loki had turned away from Otr, his eyes were distant. The white glow from the collar was diminished, but still visible. Thor gripped Loki’s shoulder and Loki startled, as if he had not even noticed Thor approaching.

“Brother?” Thor questioned. “Are you well?”

Loki laughed joylessly. “Well enough, Thor, for now.”

“Stark will not betray us, Loki.” Thor hoped he sounded reassuring. In truth he was concerned at enthusiasm Tony showed examining the offers, and even more concerned that he had lost sight of him in the hall.

Loki was twisting the cuffs around and around on his wrists. “It may have been better for you to have left me as Hreidmar’s slave,” he eventually said. “It was my punishment, decided by the Allfather for my crimes against Midgard and Jotunheim. Hreidmar was...harsh...but Otr is worse. He is without mercy. He will use me as he pleases and when my begging and screaming no longer amuses him he will take my head off to recover this cursed collar for his next victim.”

Thor could not breathe. He knew Loki spoke nothing but the truth about Otr's intentions. He would not allow this fate to befall his brother! Stark would not betray them, and if he did...if he did Thor would not leave the realm without Loki. He would not. Thor began to explain this to Loki, but they were interrupted by Tony’s return. He was flanked by Sindri on one side and Otr on the other, various cronies and crafters accompanying them. Tony took in Loki and Thor’s tense expressions.

“Show and tell is over!” he declared, stepping up on the platform to release Loki from the cuffs.

“Ahh not quite over!” Otr interrupted gleefuly. “We have answered all your questions and demonstrated all our goods to your satisfaction. Now it is your turn.”

Tony paused, uncertain of what was coming next.

Otr grinned and gestured to Loki, “Remove the slave's clothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still love comments even if they are just yelling at me for leaving a cliffhanger and being a huge meanie to you all....


	23. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I would leave you all without an update on Thanksgiving day did you? Hope those of you are celebrating have a good day, and those who are not celebrating, you should also have a good day!  
> If your Thanksgiving sucks - hope this chapter lifts your spirits a little bit.

There was a pause while Tony absorbed that demand. All color washed out of Loki’s face. Thor gripped his hammer. The Einherjar didn’t move but seemed to achieve a state of heightened readiness.

“No.” Tony said, turning back to unlock the cuffs, rubbing Loki’s wrists as he did so. Loki grabbed Tony’s hand hard, then let go immediately, twisting his hands together instead.

Otr reddened at this blatant disregard. “The rules of the  _ Samningur _ require that the goods be available for inspection! Do you defy the Samningur rules?”

Tony stepped up to Otr, “You had all day, buddy. Not my fault that you’d rather stand around pouting than do your due diligence.”

Otr puffed up his chest, “You were not present at your display!”

“Hilde was here, did you ask her? No? Then you missed your opportunity. I looked over your dozen displays, you telling me you couldn’t get to one in the same time?”

“This is unacceptable!” Otr seemed moments away from stamping his foot.

Tony turned to the  _ Samningur _ announcer, “Is it?”

The poor man hemmed and shuffled his feet, “erm... well, my lords...generally, a  _ reasonable _ amount of time must be given….agreed by both parties.”

Otr seized upon that, “Ha! I do not agree that a reasonable time has been allowed! You must meet my request to view the trade good in their  _ entirety.” _

“Nope. You had plenty of time. You know it, I know it. You saved your  _ reasonable request _ for dramatic effect, and you blew it.”

“I will not hold your  _ Samningur _ obligation fulfilled if you do not submit this slave for my inspection this instant!”

Tony stared Otr down. Behind him Loki was whispering to Thor, no doubt agreeing to this further humiliation, but Tony was done with this bullshit.

“Lord Otr, if you don't join me for the negotiations tomorrow,  _ you _ will be in violation of  _ your Samningur _ obligation, and the treaty between Asgard and the Nidavellir will be ratified without further input from you.”

Otr paused, cogs turning. “Negotiation?” he said.

“That's what comes next, isn't it?” Tony ignored the frantic whispering behind him.

Otr’s greasy smile returned, “Indeed, it is. Well. I think we can be... _ reasonable _ . After all, I am not  _ unfamiliar _ with this slave.”

Tony just stared at him.

Otr cleared his throat, “Until tomorrow, Lord Stark.”

Tony turned back to Loki and Thor, Thor had his arm around Loki, looking at Tony with undisguised concern. Loki hung his head. The light from the collar was dim.

Back in their rooms, Loki immediately asked to be excused and went to Tony’s bedroom.

Tony let him go and turned to Thor. “The walls have ears,” he said.

Thor understood. He had not expected the Nidavellir to violate guest rules in such a way, but he was not shocked that of all of them, Otr would do so. He was burning to demand Tony reassure him as to his intentions, but he held back. If Tony had thought to warn him about listening ears, there must be something he was not willing to let them hear. Instead, Thor hold Tony's shoulder and met his eyes, willing him to be the trustworthy ally he thought he was. Tony returned the gesture and nodded at him.

Dinner would be served in their rooms again. Without needing discussion, both parties had mutually agreed to forgo the traditional socializing and entertainment parts of the Samningur. While they waited, Tony took off the armor and went to talk to Loki.

The door to the attached bathroom was open, Tony went to the doorway. Loki was in the large, deep bathing pool, handfuls of petals strewn in the water. His hair was wet, skin flushed from the heat and steam. If his eyes were a little redder, and cheeks a little wetter than the bath could account for, Tony didn't mention it. The only thing marring the scene was the metal collar around Loki’s neck.

“Master,” he said, noticing Tony and putting a smile on his face, “will you join me?”

Tony smiled back at him, coming further into the room. He sat by the bath, dipped his hand and gently splashed the hot water.

“Would you rather be alone?” he asked.

Loki swam over to Tony, his naked body glowing under the water. He folded his arms on the side of the bath and rested his head on them. “I would rather be with you,” he answered.

Tony hummed, swishing his hand in the water, letting the petals flow over his fingers. He turned the faucet to let the water run, the noise adding a pleasant background to the quiet room.

Loki’s eyes seemed bigger and brighter in the refracted light off the water. “Thank you for not removing my clothes today, Master.”

Tony nodded, lazily playing with the water, “seems like you removed them yourself, though.”

“I don’t mind removing my clothes for  _ you _ , Master.” Tony was very aware of Loki’s gaze on him, the weight of it resting on his skin.

Tony smiled at him again, “yeah, well, you’re no dummy. You know I like it when you remove your clothes.”

“It is no hardship to please you, Master.”

“No hardship, compared to being sold to an abusive sadist.” Tony was well aware that Loki, or anyone in his situation, would be doing his best to encourage his owner to keep him, to be submissive and enticing, as Loki was doing now.

The smile faded from Loki's face.

Tony shook his head, “I’m not going to sell you, Loki.”

“It does not hurt me to make myself appealing to you, Master. You are right, I wish to stay with you. I do not have any resources to offer you, no metals technology or devices, only myself. But whatever you would have of me, it is yours.”

Tony walked his fingers over to Loki’s shoulder, fingertips on wet skin, touching lightly. “I would have a kiss,” he whispered.

Loki tilted his head back and Tony leaned down, lips meeting in the steam, soft and warm and welcoming.


	24. Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I got a few requests/hints from my lovely commenters, so thanks to Sheireen, Madeleine, and Stargirl for their inspirational comments! Also, you know I am making this up as I go, so if I lose any threads or you want me to explore something a little more, just tell me in the comments! If I can fit it in, I will.

A knock on the open door interrupted them. Thor shuffled his feet at seeing the two of them. He told Tony that he had a visitor.

Tony left and Loki smiled weakly at Thor. “Join me brother?”

Thor took in the noise of the running water, and the steam reducing visibility in the spacious bathing room.

“Aye,” he said, “I will.” He grabbed a bottle of spirits from the dining table and handed it to Loki. Loki tentatively took a drink from it, unused to the taste of liquor.

Thor stripped off his clothes and lowered himself into the hot water. “Remember brother," he said, "after training, we would come back to the baths to soak and bicker over our victories?”

Loki nodded, “Yes,” he said, “although I recall it was more of you boasting and me trying to get a word in edgewise.”

Thor snorted and smiled, and took back the bottle.

The brothers soaked in the large bathing pool, silent for a while, thinking back on their past and enjoying the hot water. Thor turned up the hot water, increasing the steam and noise. He moved to sit next to Loki.

“Stark believes we are observed in this place.” He said quietly. Loki considered, taking another pull on the bottle.

“He may be right. Otr has more at stake here than we know. Who was the visitor?”

“A messenger for the crafters guild. Sindri wished to speak further with Stark before the negotiation tomorrow.”

Loki sank down in the water. “He said I should trust him, and I am trying to. But what can I offer to compete with what he saw today? He may enjoy my  _ services _ but he is a wealthy man. He can have no shortage of men and women willing to spread their legs for him.”

Thor sat up, water sloshing over the edge of the tub. “Brother! He has not...has he?!”

Loki shook his head, “Had me, you mean? No, he has not. I have offered. I would be glad for him to claim me, if I thought it would keep my place with him.”

“Brother, you underestimate yourself, and your value to one such as Stark. You are a prince, a scholar, a sorcerer, you know the nine realms and the paths between them. You are no mere bedwarmer.”

Loki sloshed the water around, sipping from the bottle. “I thought, when you left me with him, that he would delight in punishing me for my actions on Midgard. I attacked his city, fought him and his allies, killed his people, threw him out of a window. But he did not punish me. Once he knew I had no magic and could not attack him, he ignored me most of the time. He did not know how the binding worked, what I had to do, to earn the right to eat and speak. I tried to resist it, but I had to lift the binding. I offered myself to him, and he refused me. I thought perhaps he had no interest in men, or that he had no interest in me. I know I am not so desirable as he might want, for bed-sport. I grew desperate, and he refused me again and and again. And you did not return.

Had I been able to beg, I would have. But Stark would have none of me. I had no use to him, even as a bed-warmer, as you say. I would have been glad to be his bed-warmer. To be allowed to eat, to speak.” Loki took another long pull on the bottle, his face flushing with emotions, with spirits and the hot water.

Thor took the bottle back from Loki, half empty now. “I am sorry I left you there for so long. I did not know how the binding worked. I did not think to reassure you that Stark would not abuse you. It seemed obvious to me that I would not leave you with someone I did not trust.”

Loki waved his hands dismissively, almost knocking over a bottle of soap on the side of the bath. “He eventually realized how the binding worked, and what I was required to do. He is intelligent, clever. And he is...kind to me. I have had little enough of that. He does not hurt me. I know of no way to break the binding, and while it holds me I am truly a slave. To be his slave is better than any other. You were right to give me to him. But I must remember my place, his mercy and forgiveness is surely not without limit. I have not been the most humble or submissive slave. I have tested his mercy, foolishly. I cannot risk thinking myself as any more than his bed-warmer. If I did, I think I could not survive it if I were cast down again.”

Thor took a long drink from the bottle, eyes wet.

“Loki, I know you have suffered, but each time we speak I realize I do not know the depth of it. I know you did wrong, on Jotunheim, and on Midgard, but I do not agree that Father’s punishment for you is justice. It was vindictive, spiteful. There have been no others subject to that punishment for hundreds of years. At first I tried to talk to him, to convince him find you and end your punishment, but he would not. I have not spoken to him since I found you. It is my responsibility to end this conflict and restore peace to Asgard, and I will do that, but I have no place there while he still rules. My responsibility is to the realms, to those I love, not to that man.”

The brothers took turns finishing the bottle. They reminded each other of fond memories, but steered away from subjects too painful to touch upon. They were both red-faced, motions clumsy, skin wrinkled from so long in the water. Neither was inclined to leave the safety of the bath. The steam and running water disguised their conversation from any that may be listening or watching.

The door to the bathroom opened and Tony emerged through the steam. He took in the drunken Asgardians lounging in the pool, empty bottle floating in the water.

“Have you guys been in here the entire time I’ve been gone?” Tony asked, amused.

Thor held up his arms in welcome, “Indeed we have, my friend! Will you not join us?”

Tony laughed. “Oh I’ll pass thanks. I hate to be  _ that guy _ , but you know it’s late, dinner is cold out in the hall, and we have to face ‘negotiation’ day tomorrow. So maybe you guys should haul your drunk asses outta there and come eat something? Also I got you a gift, Loki, so come check it out!”

Tony left them to sort themselves out and strolled back to the hall to fill his plate. He had had a very interesting and productive discussion with Sindri and the crafter’s guild. If his companions were not so drunk he would have liked to talk it over with them, but he was unlikely to get much sense out of them tonight. He could hear them laughing and knocking things over in the bathroom as they struggled their way out of the tub and into some clothes. He was glad Loki got to relax a little and spend some time with his brother. He needed it, after what he had been through.

Tony was halfway through his plate when they emerged, wet hair and damp clothes, leaning on each other. Tony was glad he had not sampled that bottle, if it could get two Asgardians drunk, it would not go well on his mortal body.

Loki immediately noticed the flat box that Tony had left on the table. He tensed up and Tony could see everything come flooding back to him. The warm camaraderie of the bath was forgotten and his vulnerability and status returned to him. Before he could get upset, Tony waved at the box, “It’s a gift for you. I seem to recall while I was high on healing powder I promised you some jewels. Sindri hooked me up. You can open it.”

Loki cautiously walked over to the box, it was long and flat, plain glossy wood. Loki ran his fingers over the smooth wood. Thor watched him, remembering his reaction to the chest that Otr had sent. Stark had said it was jewellery, surely he would not be so thoughtless to get Loki anything such as cuffs, or chains. Thor did not wholly approve of Stark dressing his brother up like a courtesan, but he understood why he did it, and why Loki did not object to it. It was better for his brother to seem an adored courtesan than a worthless slave.

Loki open the lid, gasped and slammed it shut, then opened it again, staring inside, eyes wide. He looked at Tony, then back to the box, than at Tony again.

Tony smiled, “You like?”

Loki nodded, then cleared his throat, “They are for me, master?” as if he could not believe it, as if it might be a trick.

Tony nodded, “Uh huh, of course, who else would they be for?”

Loki reverently lifted his gifts out of the box. Two split-bladed daggers, wickedly sharp, bright blue handles with blue gems in the pommel. Under the daggers was a soft leather sheath, that would position the blades in the small of the back. Loki tested the balance of the blades, eyes shining, hands steady.

“You may wanna sober up before you try any tricks,” Tony warned, “I was not expecting you both to be wasted when I got back!”

Loki put the blades back, hugging the box to his chest. “Thank you, Master.” he said, sincerely.

Tony grinned at him, “Well I did promise you some jewels, and as much as I like to get you all prettied up, I thought you might like this more.”

Loki nodded, sniffing, “I do, thank you Master.”

“And just to be super clear, you have my permission in perpetuity to use them on anyone who tries to hurt you, or take you, or make you do anything you don’t wanna do.”

They all exchanged glances. Tony nodded at them both, face serious. None of them asked any questions. If Tony had learned something that made him think there was a threat to Loki, he had obviously already taken what precautions he thought wise. If they were being observed, it would do no good to speak of it further. Thor had his hammer, Tony had his armor, and now Loki had his daggers. Whatever came tomorrow, they would be ready to face it together.


	25. Bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK one more chapter of conversation, then back to plot! Thanks again to Sheireen, Madeleine, and Stargirl for suggesting I explore this a little more, I have enjoyed writing these two chapters!

“Bedtime!” Tony declared. Thor and Loki were drunk and sleepy, half-eaten plates slipping from their fingers. Loki had put his new daggers away in Tony’s bedroom. Tony could see him casting glances in that direction as he ate, fingers twitching as if he was imagining the feel of the blades in his hands.

Thor took himself to his bedroom, Tony could hear his snoring almost before he closed the door. Tony took Loki’s arm and steered him to their bedroom. The glow from the collar was still white, Tony could not tell if it was the dim evening light or if the glow was stronger. Loki groaned and tipped himself onto the bed. He tried to take off his shirt and ended up stuck half-in half-out of his clothes, arms trapped in the sleeves, shirt twisted behind his back.

Tony smiled down at him as he wriggled on the bed.

“Adorable,” Tony said, “you look like a turtle on it’s back.”

Loki looked up at him, blinking. His expression froze, as if realizing that he was drunk on his master’s liquor, without permission, and that he was on his master's bed, also without permission. So much for being humble and submissive. Loki ventured a smile, “You could always put me on my belly, Master,” he said, quirking his eyebrows.

Tony laughed, “Oh Loki, you are too cute. If I found you half-dressed in my bed in literally any other situation, I would most likely take you up on that.”

“I am willing, Master.” Loki insisted. “If you would have me, I have no objection.”

Tony shushed him gently, helping him off with his shirt, “Loki, I’m not going to do that, OK?”

Loki slumped down on the bed. “You may not desire me, Master, but you would not need to see my face, you could have me on my knees. I could be quiet, you could call me another name! I am willing, I am! I only wish to be useful to you!”

Tony sat back, taking his hands off of Loki, suddenly cautious. “What are you talking about, Loki? The collar is white. You don't need to do anything like that!”

Loki looked up at the ceiling, head spinning. “You do not desire me. You use me when you have to, to allow me to eat, and be free of the strict binding, and I am grateful for that! But why would you keep me, if not to warm your bed? What is my worth compared to the wealth of knowledge and artifacts that Otr can offer you?”

“Oh wow. OK, you are too drunk to have this conversation, but Loki, you’re wrong about all of that, really, 100% wrong on all of it. One - you are worth far, far more than anything Otr has to offer, no question. Two - I find you very desirable, I’m just not really into non-consensual sex, and I’ve gone as far as I want to down that path. Maybe further, to be honest. Three - I am not keeping you to warm my bed, although, no lie, you are warm and cozy, and I do like having you here. But when we get home, you should probably go back to your own room.

Loki looked at Tony, his muddled mind sorting through what he had heard.

Tony sat on the bed next to him, taking his hands and massaging them, rubbing his thumbs across Loki's palms. “Loki, I’m not going to lie to you. I know it’s wrong, but I have liked the things I've done with you. I'm not proud of that, because I know it’s not your choice. But yeah...in other circumstances, there's nothing I would like more than to explore that with you. If you would enjoy it, and you could tell me your limits, and say no when you wanted to. But that’s just not the case here, and I’m not going to force you.”

Loki squeezed Tony’s hands, “Master,” he said, “if it would make you feel better, back before...all this...I was not averse to such games.”

Tony raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

Loki lay back and stretched out on the bed, damp hair spread out on the pillow. “When I was younger, I often explored the forests of Asgard alone, looking for herbs and springs, ancient trees and secret places. I met a forest ranger, much older than I, he found me bathing in a pool. He looked at me as the hunter looks at the deer, and we came to an understanding. I ran from him, naked on my bare feet. He hunted me through the forest, and brought me down, bound me and kept me at his camp. He had me as he wished, and called me  _ Vatnsandur,  _ which means _ water spirit _ .”

Loki smiled at the memory. “He pretended not to know I was a Prince and I did the same. When I had to leave, he released me, but I returned to him when I could. He treated me as a pet, he cared for me, trained me, expected me to obey. It was...intoxicating. To be free of all thought, of all responsibility, save for those that he gave me. To be submissive and pleasing and compliant with his desires. I trusted him. And I trust you, Master.”

Tony lay down next to Loki, pulling the covers up over them both. “And if he had pushed you too far, hurt you, punished you unfairly, you could have stopped him, right? You could have used your magic or princely status or just never come back. That's the difference. You may trust me now Loki, but if we went down that path, would you tell me when I went too far? Would you stop me, or just let me do what I wanted, and tell yourself it was better than being sold?”

Loki was silent. They both knew the answer. There could not be any consent between them while Loki was bound as a slave. If Tony took Loki as his concubine in truth, he would be no better than the Nidavellir who had raped and abused him.

Tony hoped that when they returned to New York, Loki would not be in such a state of stress and panic, and they could get their situation on a firmer footing. Until then, they would both have to cope as best they could. Tony felt Loki turn towards him and cuddle up to his back. As much as he resisted it, he enjoyed Loki's presence in the bed with him. He would have to get Loki back into his own room in the tower. No good was going to come of this continued closeness. No good at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments! And ideas, suggestions, feedback on what you liked, or want to see more of! I may not be able to always follow requests but I will try!


	26. Negotiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this is the last chapter from my long weekend - I'll try and do a couple chapters a week but don't be alarmed if you don't see one for a few days. I am back to work, kids back to school, laundry needs doing, etc etc. Thanks so much for hanging with me over this long weekend and adding comments and kudos to my story, I really really appreciate every single comment and kudo, it gives me a boost to keep writing, so don't hold back!

Next morning they were back at the stone circle, Asgardian party on one side, Nidavellir on the other. There was none of the fake-friendliness from the opening ceremony. Both sides were openly glaring at each other, suspicious and unfriendly. Tony was in his armor, Loki in leather pants and boots with a wrapped silk shirt. He was wearing the gold bracelets that Tony liked, but he was also wearing the daggers. The shape of them did not show through the heavy silk, but his posture was a little straighter, and he held his head higher. There were still only two chairs on the Asgardian side for Tony and Thor. Loki stood behind Tony’s chair, alert and on guard. They had had no opportunity to talk that morning, the brothers had slept late and breakfast had arrived early. Their escort to the negotiation had arrived while they were still eating, cutting of any conversation.

The  _ Samningur _ announcer opened the day, reminding both sides of the negotiation protocol. Thor whispered to Tony that he should not claim that Loki was not for sale, only that the offer was not high enough. Otherwise, Otr could claim that he had not joined the  _ Samningur _ in good faith, call the whole thing void and refuse to sign the peace treaty. Tony didn’t like it, but Loki had nodded his agreement and Tony trusted their judgement. Loki, at least, seemed no longer to fear that Tony was going to sell him. Maybe wearing the daggers had increased his confidence and sense of worth.

Otr stood and made his opening offer. He went through a long list of metals and devices along with specific weights, measures, and delivery dates. One of his minions scurried over and placed a list in Tony’s hand with the same information. Tony recognized an opening gambit when he saw one. It was way too soon for Otr to bring out his big guns, this weak offer was just to get warmed up. The asking price for everything on Otr’s list was simple. Lord Stark should name Lord Otr as the rightful owner of the Warprize-Thrall Loki, effective immediately.

Tony barely glanced at the list before rejecting it. Then it was his turn to speak, presenting what would usually be a counteroffer. Tony strode into the circle.

“Lord Otr. Your people are skilled crafters and their knowledge of metalwork is impressive.” He nodded at Sindri, who returned the gesture. “However, you not only ask me to give up ownership of the Warprize-Thrall Loki, who is unique in the nine realms for his education, intellect, heritage, knowledge, and natural abilities, but in doing so, you ask me to give up the friendship of Prince Thor, brother of Loki, heir to the throne of Asgard, and defender of my realm of Midgard. You offer is does not come close to what I currently possess. If you want me to take you seriously, make me a serious offer. If you can’t, end this now and we will be on our way.”

Tony sat down. Otr did not seem perturbed. Either he thought he  _ could _ present an offer that would appeal to Tony, or he had something else in mind.

“Lord Stark,” Otr said, with his usual greasy smile, “The Warprize-Thrall Loki may have  _ natural abilities  _ that you appreciate, but we both know his magic is bound, and his heritage as a lowly Jotun runt only  _ reduces _ his value, not increases it. He is an enticing bed-slave, we can both agree on that, but his worth does not go much further.”

Tony and Thor glanced at each other. If Otr was trying to provoke them, he was being incredibly obvious about it.

“As to the friendship of Prince Thor. A worthy ally, but just one man, acting alone. He does not speak for Asgard, or for its ruler Odin Allfather. No doubt he has aided your realm, but with the goods I can supply, your realm would not need such aid.”

Tony waited. If Otr had a better offer he would bring it up now. If he was planning treachery, he would stall with another weak offer and spin out this farce while his plan fell into place behind their backs.

Sindri was looking at Otr, brow furrowed. She whispered to one of her junior crafters who discreetly stepped away. Otr was pacing the circle and didn’t notice. Tony raised his eyebrow at her and she shook her head. Not yet.

Otr pointed at Thor. “Prince Thor, the armies of Asgard and of the Nidavellir are still in the field. They await word from this  _ Samningur _ to return to their homes or to resume their battle. You are responsible for this, for every death and injury they incur. Your rash action, the murder of my brother Hreidmar and his advisors, the theft of his slave, all is upon your head. Can you let the fate of two realms rest upon the fate of one slave? The Allfather himself sentenced him to this punishment for his many crimes, yet you saw fit to intervene.

You brought your friend and ally, Lord Stark, here to trade to fulfill the peace treaty conditions, but he has lied under the  _ Samningur _ banner! He swore to trade in good faith with my house, but I accuse him now - there is no price he would accept for the Warprize-Thrall Loki! He has been false before the  _ Samningur _ and I demand that he answer and name his price for his slave!”

OK, so Otr was going for stalling and provocation. Time to move things along. Tony caught Sindri’s eye and she this time she nodded. The junior crafter stood behind her holding a package. Tony stood and walked up to the circle. He waited for Otr to step back and sit down before he spoke. “Lord Otr. You demanded that I come here to trade with your house, and I have come. I have seen your goods and I am impressed by them, but my price for Loki has not been met. My price for Loki would not be met by ten times what you have offered, not 50 times. I have made plenty of deals with plenty of devils in my life, and I know that everything has a price. The price of Loki is this: an infinity stone.”

A buzz ran through the hall and Otr leapt to his feet, red faced. “A ridiculous price is as good as no price! This  _ Samningur _ is false! I will NOT allow the peace treaty to be signed!”

Tony held up his hands, allowing the suit to amplify his voice a little, “I’m not done.” he said, calmly. He nodded to the  _ Samningur _ announcer, “Please repeat the conditions laid upon the peace treaty by Lord Otr.”

The announcer got to his feet. This was off script and he clearly didn’t like it, but he recited the conditions in a loud voice. “Lord Otr will enjoin the peace treaty with Asgard upon the condition that the owner of the Warprize-Thrall Loki join his house in trade at the  _ Samningur. _ ”

“And the closure of the  _ Samningur _ is when the trading is considered complete?” Tony asked.

The announcer nodded, and Otr spoke up again “There will be no closure if there is no trade!”

Tony ignored him. “Then, in good faith, I will trade with your house.”

Sindri stepped forward, “Lord Stark, the Crafters guild of this house makes the offer of knowledge.” She gestured to her Junior who opened the package in his hands to show a thick leather-bound book.

Tony nodded at her, unsurprised. “Guild Leader Sindri, daughter of Sindri, of Sindri, of Sindri, you are of Lord Otr’s house?” His use of her full title pleased the crafters, who all stood up a littler taller to see their leader well respected. She confirmed that she was of the same house as Lord Otr.

“Then I offer in exchange for the knowledge of the crafters guild, the work of my own hands.”

Tony activated the suit releases and stepped out of the armor, leaving it on the stage. He felt suddenly vulnerable as he stood in the circle in his jeans and t-shirt. Sindri drove a hard bargain, damn her, but she had in her crafters library the notebooks of the creator of the thrall-collars, so he had agreed to her price.

Otr was staring at them both, open mouthed, and glancing over his shoulder Thor and Loki were doing the same. Tony smiled to himself. If those assholes hadn’t got drunk the night before he would have filled them in. He had decided not to risk it after Sindri had warned him at the trading hall that Otr was most likely spying on them. She had also warned him that Otr was not intending to close the negotiation unless he had Loki. She didn’t know why Otr wanted him so badly, but she was certain it was not just to keep him as a bed-slave. Although, disgusted, she had admitted that was part of it.

“This is unacceptable!” Otr had found his voice. “Neither of these items was on display yesterday, you cannot bring additional goods to the negotiation without a full viewing!”

Sindri looked at Otr, “We all saw Lord Stark in his armor yesterday, he even stood upon the podium while wearing it. If you did not take the opportunity to examine it, that is your concern.”

“The book?” Otr was pale with rage. Tony knew that even if they could get the  _ Samningur _ to close, they would not be out of the woods until they were off of this realm. They may have outsmarted Otr but he could not be trusted to smile and take it. He was still a threat.

“I examined the book yesterday,” Tony confirmed, “it was displayed to me by members of your house.”

The poor  _ Samningur _ announcer stammered out that as both parties to the trade had confirmed that the viewing obligations were fulfilled, the trade was valid.

Sindri re-wrapped the book and handed it to Tony, who handed it to Hilde. He activated the suit codes to allow the crafters to control it. He had warned them last night that without the arc reactor the internal power would not last long. Srindi had assured him with a smile that that would not be a problem.

Sindri turned to the announcer, “The trading is complete, Lord Stark has traded with our house. Close the  _ Samningur _ .”

Otr stood and marched out of the room, followed by a small group of his inner-circle.

“Quickly” Sindri added, and stood tapping her foot while the announcer hurried through the closing speech.

“You need to leave,” she told Tony, “We will escort you.”

The crafters, who Tony now noticed were all armed with clubs and short swords, formed up in front and behind the Einherjar. Tony and Thor walked either side of Loki. Tony headed off any questions from the Asgardians. “We can talk back at the tower, the peace treaty conditions are fulfilled, we should go now.”

“But your armor!” Loki said, looked back at the suit standing open in the circle.

“I can make more!” Tony said, “Otr has something nasty planned for you, and we need to leave now before he can act.”

He grabbed Loki’s arm, and saw Thor do the same. They hurried through the halls back to the bifrost site. Thor had somehow produced the staff he used to activate it. The bifrost site and the walkway up to it were empty, there was not even a single guard. Tony’s anxiety only increased. Otr was surely not going to let them go so easily. He looked around and cursed that without his suit he was reduced to just looking with his mortal eyes. He should have kept a hand repulsor, or some other weapon!

The crafters stood back. Thor decided they and the Einherjar would all go to Midgard, then he would take the Einherjar back to Asgard. Tony agreed that it would be a bad idea for Loki to set one foot back in Asgard. They all stood on the landing site, and Thor raised the staff. Too late, too late Tony saw the black metal box bolted to the landing platform. He knew it was not been there when they arrived. “Stop!” He yelled at Thor, but the rainbow glow was already surrounding them. Tony grabbed Loki and Loki, sensing something wrong but not knowing what, grabbed him back. It was useless, the roar of color tore them apart, Loki’s shirt tearing in his hands as Tony tried to hold on. They landed on the gantry at Stark Tower, Tony already screaming at Thor to go back, go back, go back. Tony held up the shredded green silk in his hands.

Loki had been left behind.


	27. Forge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I couldn't leave that cliff-hanger alone, so I had to get this chapter out, but I swear I will be easing off the pace of updates this week....just not today!
> 
> Tags are updated, please check them and read with care!

They landed in a bloodbath. The landing site was carnage, centred on the spot that Loki had been standing. Blood dripped from the walls, bodies lay where they had fallen. Some were crafters with their short swords, but more were dwarvish soldiers who wore light armor and no insignia. Loki was nowhere to be seen, nor was any other living soul. Tony suppressed his gag reflex and set his two sentry suits to guard the landing site. Without JARVIS to control them they could only follow simple protocols, but they would make decent guards. That left Tony in his backup armor, Thor, and a dozen Einherjar lead by Hilde, grim faced, armed and armored.

They heard footsteps along the passage. Sindri limped into sight, arms raised, sword sheathed. Dried blood matted her hair, and her left eye was swollen closed. She waved at them to silence their questions.

“Loki is alive. Otr has him in the forge. It’s been about an hour since you left, the bifrost time dilation is about 30 minutes each way. Otr has betrayed us all! Betrayed the  _ Samningur _ banner and your guest rights! He is mad! But he has Loki and we can’t get to him.”

“Take us there.” Thor demanded, hefting his hammer.

“Aye,” Sindri said, and beckoned them to follow. As they hurried after her, she told them that Loki had not gone down without a fight. Otr's mercenaries had thought to easily subdue one lone slave. They had not expected to find him armed and extremely dangerous, nor had they expected the crafters to join him in battle. “He fought well, but they were too many, and he had no armor. Once they had him, they ran from the battle like cowards. My crafters are fierce but they are not soldiers trained for battle. They could not stop them.”

Tony made a mental note to immediately make Loki some armor. As soon as they had him back. Which would be very soon.

Thor told Sindri that the crafters who died would surely be feasting in Valhalla, and their families would be paid a blood price by Thor himself. Sindri nodded but said “Otr endangers us all with his madness. Nidavellir is an ally of Asgard and wishes to remain that way! We should have signed that peace treaty and damned Otr and his grudges. Hreidmar was corrupt and perverse and Otr is worse. I cannot think why he would do this thing!”

They arrived at the massive gates of the forge. Sindri explained the forge was the heart of the stronghold, heavily fortified and easily defended. Otr only had a handful of loyalists and some mercenaries inside, but he did not need much more than that to hold them off.

Tony scanned the entrance, the gates were huge and thick, barred and locked. “Thor, gates?” he asked.

Thor gamely threw Mjolnir, shaking the reinforced gates but not making any visible dents. It would take time to break through. Time they could ill afford, if Otr had Loki at his mercy inside. Thor continued hammering at the gates, the crafters joining him.

Tony looked at Sindri. “Is there another way in?” He asked, desperate. She shook her head. The walls of the forge were unblemished by windows, and the smooth stone reached the high ceiling of the stronghold. Tony released a tiny recon drone and set it to search for a way in. He needed to find Loki.

 

***

 

The drone hovered high, out of sight in the darkness. Below was the heart of the forge. It was huge, and almost empty. Abandoned workstations, fires guttering, machines spinning idly with no one at the controls. The only movement was in the center. Otr and two assistants were working on a large machine, pulling pieces from crates and fitting it together like a jagged metal jigsaw. Attached to the machine was a sturdy metal cage, about the size of a large dog kennel. Inside the cage, laying curled with his knees to his chest, motionless, was Loki.

The drone had navigated through twisting vents far too small for any person to follow. Thor and the crafters were still hammering at the gates, and all Tony could do was watch. He had mapped the flight path from the gates to the center of the forge, and the moment the gates were open he would be the first one through.

The machine was finished, Otr threw a series of switches and it began to hum. Tony was baffled. Was this some kind of torture device? Tony had an unpleasant feeling that he was missing something very significant. One of Otr’s minions walked over with a bucket of water, throwing the contents over the cage. Loki shifted, them came awake. Tony noticed the collar was still around his neck, and his hands were chained behind his back. Loki struggled up onto his knees. He seemed to realize where he was and panic for a few moments, throwing his weight against the sides of the cage before getting himself under control.

Tony decided to risk taking the drone closer, he needed to know what was going on. Hopefully Otr would do a villain monologue and give away his evil plan.

The cage was too small for Loki to even kneel upright. He had to bow his head awkwardly, and with his hands bound it looked hard for him to balance. The cage was dark metal, inscribed with runes, the bars thick and all the joints reinforced with rivets. Loki was strong, but Tony knew he couldn't get out of there without help.

Otr was pacing in front of the cage. It looked like he  _ was _ monologuing, but the drone wasn’t close enough to pick up what he was saying. Tony took the drone closer, daring to land it on top of the machine, out of Otr’s eyeline, but still visible if he looked in that direction.

Otr was still talking, “...belong to me now, slave! You remember this cage, don’t you?” He kicked the cage for emphasis, Loki recoiled instinctively. Tony could see he was breathing hard, eyes darting around the room, looking for help but not seeing any. “How long did you stay in this cage last time, hmm? Days! And still you think to insult me at the  _ Samningur _ ! You are nothing but a willful, disobedient whore, and I will treat you like one! You will obey me. I own you. That ridiculous Midgardian is gone, he has abandoned you. I am your owner now.”

Loki did not look up, he looked at the floor in front of him, taking a deep breath before speaking. “Antony Stark of Midgard is my master. He will not abandon me.”

Otr laughed mockingly, kicking the cage again, “He already  _ has _ abandoned you! You think you mean anything to him more than the goodwill of The Mighty Thor and a warm body in his bed? I am sure you were eager to spread your legs for him, just like you were for me, and for my brother, and for everyone else here who has had you! Does Antony Stark of Midgard know how many have taken you? Does he know what a used-up whore you are?” Otr was screaming at Loki, red faced, out of control. Loki hung his head. To his alarm Tony saw the white light from the collar was almost gone. Otr saw it too, smiling triumphantly and continuing to insult Loki, kicking the cage and taunting him. Tony could not let the white light go out. If it did, did that mean Otr could take control of the binding? Tony didn’t know, but he remembered that the collar had been dull and lifeless when Thor had bought Loki to the tower and handed him over to Tony. Tony couldn’t risk it. Otr had some nefarious plan with the machine attached to the cage and he could not allow him to carry it out.

Carefully Tony flew the drone out from the shelter of the machine and dropped it in front of the cage. Loki noticed it immediately, teary eyes wide with surprise. It was red and gold, clearly not a Nidavellir creation. As soon as Loki saw it, Tony buzzed the drone back up and away. Otr had not seen it. Tony smiled to himself outside the gates. Loki was not abandoned, and now he knew it. He just had to hold on until they could get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos! (Even comments yelling at me for leaving you with a cliffhanger) I love them all, every time I see a notification of a new comment my heart leaps a little!


	28. A Voice Like Dark Water, A Taste Like Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys, if you keep topping up my writing powers with your AMAZING comments and kudos, I just HAVE to keep writing new chapters for you. That's just the way it is. I don't make the rules. 
> 
> So I got a request for Loki POV and also (several) requests for Loki to suffer some more, so here you go! 
> 
> Same tags apply but this chapter has more verbal abuse and slut shaming, just so you are prepared for that.

_I am Warprize-Thrall Loki. Anthony Stark of Midgard is my master. He has not abandoned me._

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to believe it.

_I am Warprize-Thrall Loki. Anthony Stark of Midgard is my master. He has not abandoned me._

The cage shook as Otr kicked it again. Loki tried to close his mind to the sound of his voice, but he could not. He tried to focus on the present, to remember who he was, where he was, but the past soaked into his mind like dark water.

_I am Warprize-Thrall Loki. Anthony Stark of Midgard is my master. He has not abandoned me._

“You are a worthless, useless, filthy whore! That Midgardian fool is gone! He may have liked your ass and your mouth, but he is a rich man. He can easily buy a dozen more just like you, and they won’t cause him the trouble you have caused!”

Loki shook his head.

_I am Warprize-Thrall Loki. Anthony Stark of Midgard is my master. He has not abandoned me._

Loki recoiled from another clang as Otr’s boot hit the bars.

“I think I’ll keep you in that cage.” His voice was a low hiss, “It suits you. Like the dog you are. How long before you start begging? How long did it take last time? You were _very_ obedient when I let you out. You could not spread your legs fast enough, a slut desperate to be fucked!

Loki knew that was true. Otr had kept him in the cage for days. Made him beg and plead to be released, made him offer his body to be used in every way he could think of. When he had finally, finally, begged enough, offered enough, Otr had opened the cage. Loki had been terrified that it was a trick, that he would be put back in the cage. He had been so frantic to earn his freedom that he had not hesitated to position himself as Otr liked, allowed himself to be used as he pleased. Loki felt tears drip from his face. He could not wipe them away. His back and shoulders burned with pain, his arms twisted behind his back and locked there. He did not know what to offer this time to be released. No! No!

_I am Warprize-Thrall Loki. Anthony Stark of Midgard is my master. He has not abandoned me._

His master was coming. He had seen the flying device, he knew he was coming. He could not lose hope. He could feel the _Logth Thram_ fading. If it disappeared, the binding would allow him to be claimed by whoever had taken him. Otr needed that to happen, but Loki didn't know why. He didn't know the purpose of the machine connected to the cage, but it was related to the binding somehow. Loki focused on reinforcing the binding in his mind.

When Thor had stolen him, he had _known_ that no one could take him back from his brother. Thor was too strong, the force of his rage and his hammer overpowering. The binding had easily recognized Thor as his owner. This time, Loki fought it. He told himself that his master was coming for him. He tried to _know_ it with the same certainty that he had felt when Thor had wrapped his bloodied arms around him after slaying Hreidmar. But it was not the same. Anthony did not know, he did not know how low Loki had fallen. He treated him like a person, like someone with worth, he dressed him in silk and gold, ate with him like an equal. If Antony knew, if he knew how many had had their hands digging bruises into his hips, how many had had their hands twisted in his hair, how many had spilled their seed inside him. If he knew, he would not want Loki anymore. He would not smile at him, or allow him to sleep in his bed, or kiss him softly in the bath.

_I am Warprize-Thrall Loki. Anthony Stark of Midgard is my master._

_I am Warprize-Thrall Loki. Anthony Stark of Midgard is my master._

_I am Warprize-Thrall Loki. Anthony Stark of Midgard is my master._

 

_He has not abandoned me._

 

Maybe Anthony would still want him. Maybe his flying device had not relayed Otr’s words to him. Maybe he would not make Loki tell him just how many, many others there had been.

 

_He has not abandoned me._

_He has not abandoned me._

_He has not abandoned me._

 

Loki opened his eyes. He needed to see the flying device again, to prove he had not imagined it. How had Anthony even got it to him? The forge was impenetrable. Otr had told him that many times. Loki looked all around, craning his neck as much as he could, but there was no flying device to be seen.

Otr’s boots stepped into his view. Loki refused to close his eyes again. He was afraid, but he was no coward. Otr crouched in front of him, greasy smile back on his face. He reached through the bars of the cage to run his fingers through Loki’s hair. Loki shuddered at the touch but he could not prevent it. He turned his head away, and Otr laughed and tousled his hair.

“Loki,” he said, all venom gone from his voice, “why do you try my patience? We both know that you belong to me now. Why resist? All I ask from you is the obedience a slave owes their master. I know it’s hard for you, that Midgardian has spoiled you, given you ideas above your station. But he is gone now, and there is no one left who wants you but me. Just admit that I am your master, and I will let you out.

_Anthony Stark of Midgard is my master. Anthony Stark of Midgard is my master. Anthony Stark of Midgard is my master._

Loki twisted his head towards Otr’s hand and bit down, hard. Otr screamed, flailing at Loki frantically with his free hand, unable to pull away without leaving a chunk of his hand in Loki’s mouth. Loki hung on, copper filling his mouth, Otr’s nails clawing at his face. The two assistants ran over, getting in each other’s way as they tried to help. Eventually one of them grabbed a heavy metal wrench and thrust it through the bars, striking Loki a dizzying blow to the head. Lucky for Loki there was no room to swing it properly. Otr freed his hand and fell heavily back on the ground, his assistants scrambling to pull him to his feet.

“You will regret that! You will wish I killed you for it!” Otr screamed at him, red faced and furious.

Loki spat on the ground, smiling through bloody teeth. “I am Warprize-Thrall Loki. Anthony Stark of Midgard is my master. He has not abandoned me.”

 

Outside the gates, Tony smiled grimly. “No he hasn’t,” he said to the air around him, “No he hasn’t. Just hang on a little longer baby. I'm coming.”


	29. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! It's been a little busy for me so you had to wait a few days, but hopefully I can get a few more chapters up for you this weekend.

A huge crash echoed throughout the abandoned forge. Otr’s assistants exchanged nervous glances. “The main gate, my Lord…” one dared to venture.

Otr cast one last, furious glare at Loki and turned to his minions. “Turn it on.”

“But...my lord, the Seidr will have nowhere to go! He cannot channel it into the storage crystals without your order. The binding is not under your control…”

“DO IT!” Otr screamed at them. “I have not come this far to stop now! The power of Yggdrasil is within my grasp! The slave will submit to my ownership or he burn alive in that cage!”

Outside, Tony flipped up the faceplate. “Thor! We gotta go! Now! Now!”

The crafters ran clear of the doorway. They had been weakening key points of the massive gates. Thor raised the hammer, lightning flickering down his arm and arcing into the floor.  He slammed it down, channeling the force of his lightning into the metal locks, bolts and bars that held it together . An endless second passed, the air smelled of ozone and burned wood. The weakened structure blasted apart, fragments of wood and metal flying.

Tony grabbed Thor around the waist and took off. The drone had already mapped the route and Tony could corner faster than Thor. They blazed past the few stunned mercenaries in the first courtyard. The crafters would take care of them. Tony steered them at reckless pace, too fast for the enclosed corridors.  Thor kicked off from the walls when they cornered too close, keeping them on course and keeping their speed up.

They shot out into the open air of the forge, the wind of their wild journey blowing around them. Otr's evil machine had bloomed like a sinister flower. The casing  was cracked  open to reveal an array of bulbous crystals. They glowed and flickered  weakly , set into the metal like insect eggs waiting to hatch. A high whine came from the machine, on the edge of hearing. Beneath, Loki knelt crouched in the cage.

Tony threw Thor in Otr’s direction and slammed down next to the cage. The bars were crawling with slow light, like clouds moving across the sun. The light was spilling into the cage, somehow deep and wrong. Loki tried to squirm away but it was coming from all sides. He had nowhere to go.  The light was crawling up over his feet and knees, sinking in, growing higher and deeper, piling up over him like waves on a beach  . Loki was shaking  violently , eyes screwed shut, lips moving in some silent utterance. To his horror, Tony saw the ends of Loki’s hair begin to smoke and curl, as if too close to a fire. Tears dripped from Loki’s closed eyes.

Tony recovered his voice, “LOKI!” He shouted, but his voice came from far, far away, even to his own ears. His eyes were burning and watering, he could not focus.  Loki was disappearing under the light, his shape blurring, burning even as Tony watched and screamed for him.

Tony blasted the lock on the cage, again and again. The repulsor blasts sank into the crawling light and vanished, to no effect. Thor grabbed him, shouting in his ear, but Tony could not hear him. Wind rushed past them, centered on the cage, hot with magic and shadows. Thor was crying, repeating something over and over, shaking Tony like a limp rag. Tony shoved Thor away, he knew what he had to do. 

The cage was like a furnace. Tony forced himself closer, as close as he could. He maxed the suit amplifier and yelled  desperately  , “Loki! Channel it into the crystals!” He pointed, even though he knew Loki could not see him. “Loki! Loki! Channel it into the crystals! Please! Please!” The haze over the cage shimmered and twisted, the heat battered against the armor. Loki  was trapped  in the center of the inferno, helpless.

Tony needed to get closer.  He grabbed a bar of the cage and pulled himself in, flashing red light in his HUD as the heat compromised his suit immediately . The palm of his hand was burning where he gripped the metal. He reached through the bars, sickened as the crawling light swarmed over his gauntlet. He touched Loki’s shoulder, the remnants of green silk falling away, smouldering. Loki turned his head, terrified green eyes snapping open to meet the white lights of the Iron Man.

Tony tried again, “The crystals!” he yelled, pointing again,  barely  hearing his own voice, “Channel it into the crystals!”

For a desperate moment, Tony thought Loki had not heard him.  Then, the gems on the cursed collar flared incandescent white, blinding, banishing the shadows.

Tony fell back, heat overpowering the suit cooling systems.  He could not see Loki, only the blinding light and twisted shadow, the power of Yggdrasil extracted somehow by the  ungodly  machine . It began flowing up into the crystal array.

The heat ebbed  rapidly , the crystals glowing brighter by the second. Thor and Tony stood side by side, shielding their eyes from the blinding white light. Tony glanced over his shoulder and saw Otr laying with Mjolnir on his back, unmoving.

The light  abruptly  faded. Loki was on hands and knees, breathing hard, panting whines of pain with each breath. The was cage a melted, twisted, destroyed shape, folded to the floor around him. The gems on the collar were still  painfully  bright white. Tony and Thor rushed to Loki.  His hair  was burned  , his silk shirt smouldering rags, his leather boots and pants patchy and blackened  . They helped him sit up.  The cuffs around his wrists were gone, melted, leaving ugly blackened flesh where they had been  . Loki was shaking  uncontrollably  . He lurched toward Tony and Thor, hands gripping them  tightly.

“You came!” he gasped, “You came!”

Thor and Tony enfolded him in a bear hug, holding him  tightly  between them. Tony retracted the helmet and gauntlets, wincing at his burned hand. Thor wrapped around Loki from behind, Tony wrapped around him from the front. Their arms tangled together, tight and strong and secure. They had Loki back, and they were not planning on letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments, ideas and suggestions!


	30. Home

They had to carry Loki back to the bifrost site. He tried to stand, but would have collapsed back to the ground if not for Thor and Tony holding him. Thor ignored his protests and picked him up, bridal style. He was unconscious in his arms before they got out of the forge. Hilde and the Einherjar remained to escort Otr, his minions, and the remaining mercenaries to the dungeons.

Tony took Loki’s daggers from a worktable as they left. Blood had dried on the blades from Loki’s desperate defense. Tony would have them cleaned up and sharpened before Loki woke.

Thor smashed the metal box at the bifrost site, and Sindri carefully checked the platform before she would let them use it. She handed Tony a fist-sized device that would allow them to communicate, and invited them back for Otr's trial.

The trio landed on the gantry at the tower. Without talking, they took Loki to the master bedroom. They removed the burned shreds of his clothing and laid him on the bed. Tony ran to the infirmary for armfuls of supplies while Thor carefully bathed Loki’s wounds. Cleaned up of soot and smoldered cloth, they saw his feet and knees were raw, burned with the energy from the machine. There were random magical burns all over the rest of him, shadows burned into his skin. The burns around his wrists from the melted cuffs were ugly but already healing, as were the cuts and bruises all over his body from the ambush. Tony touched his fingers to a boot-shaped bruise on his upper back. Whatever Otr's punishment was going to be, it wasn't going to be enough.

Thor helped Tony dress Loki's wounds, then they redressed him in soft cotton pyjamas, and pulled the blankets up over him.

Thor and Tony looked at each other. They did not need to speak. They had fought side by side and taken Loki back from his kidnapper. Tony had always known Thor cared for his brother, but now Thor knew Tony did too. You did not walk into an inferno for someone you did not care about.

They clasped hands. “I will fetch a healing stone,” Thor said, “It will take some time to prepare. I must also bring the Einherjar back to Asgard, and avoid Heimdall’s eye on this place, if that is still possible. I will try to return within a day, but do not fret if it is longer.” Tony knew the level of trust he showed, to leave his injured and unconscious brother in his care.

After Thor left, Tony wandered the penthouse. Everything was in it’s place, but without Loki’s presence it seemed empty. Somehow after only a few weeks Tony had got used to having him around. Clever, funny, beautiful Loki. Tony drifted back into the bedroom. Loki was still unconscious, but his breathing was strong and steady.

The book that Tony had traded his armor for was still sitting where he had thrown in on the coffee table. The notebooks of the creator of the thrall collars. Tony needed to know more about them if he was going to free Loki. Tony didn’t even question that he  _ was _ going to free Loki. It was a fact. Loki was not going to spend his life as a slave, even if, in his selfish heart, Tony knew that was probably the only way he could keep him.

Tony dragged a reclining chair into the bedroom and settled down. He opened up a screen for JARVIS to scan and display the pages. They would start by analyzing the text and images on each page. Comparing to known languages ancient and modern, as well as inter-textual clues that hinted as to meaning. It was not Tony’s area of expertise, but he worked on it until his growling stomach reminded him to eat.

Loki had not stirred. Tony made himself a smoothie and heated some broth for Loki. He sat on the bed and fed him tiny sips from a spoon. It was messy, but he ate half the cup and Tony swore he looked a little better after.

Tony showered and changed. It was late. He yawned, grabbed a blanket and settled back into the chair by Loki’s bed. He intended to start work on the book again, but before he could even pick it up, tiredness overtook him, and he closed his eyes. Just for a minute. He would just rest for a minute.

Sometime in the night Tony woke up cramped and uncomfortable in the chair. He checked on Loki, who was sleeping more naturally, then rolled off the chair and stretched out on the floor, snuggled into his blanket.

He woke the next morning to see Loki peering down at him from the bed.

“You seem to have our positions reversed, Master.” Loki said, voice scratchy.

Tony grinned, delighted to see Loki awake and moving. “Mmm, would you like that? A little role reversal?” He asked, winking.

Loki looked shocked for split-second then he laughed, then immediately gasped. “Everything hurts.” he said, laying himself back down.

Tony scrambled to his feet, “Yeah, I fucking bet it does! Here, drink this.” He took a long swig out of a bottle of water, then handed it to Loki.

“I am well enough, Master, you do not need to wait on me,” Loki made to get out of the bed but Tony held up his hands to stop him.

“Nuh uh uh. Not so fast! Thor went to get you a healing stone, can you stay in bed until he gets back?”

“It could take Thor days to get a healing stone! The healers activate them as needed, and they don’t leave them laying around for anyone to take.”

Tony looked at him, arms folded. Loki slumped back on the pillows. “Very well, I will remain in bed. For the most part. Master.”

Tony sat on the bed. “So, we’ve got a few things to talk about, I guess. First thing - Otr's in the dungeon, and we're invited to his trial, so put that in your diary."

“He’s still alive?” Loki paled, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up to his chest, as though it would protect him.

“Yeah, he’s alive. Thor took him out, and I'm sure he would have liked to crush him like a bug, but we needed to get you out of that cage. What’s the Nidavellir punishment for kidnapping and torture, anyway?”

“It is far more severe than the punishment for theft, and damaging another’s property. That is all that Otr is guilty of.”

Tony stared at Loki. “What do you mean? He kidnapped you!’

“I am your property, Master.” Loki didn’t look up, smoothing his hands out over the soft blanket. “You don’t kidnap property, you steal it.”

“That’s bullshit!”

Loki shrugged. He indicated the collar, bright white and still locked tight around his neck. "That's not what the law says."

Tony paced the room, infuriated. "OK, well, the law is an ass, and that brings me to the second thing we should talk about. This book." Tony held up the notebook. "Can you read it?"

Loki flicked through it, then nodded. "Yes, Master. I am familiar with the language. It is an archaic form, but not too difficult to transcribe."

"Good. When you're feeling better we're going to work on this and figure out how to get that damn thing off of you."

Loki put the book carefully on the bed. "You would release me?" He asked, as if he dared not hope that the answer could be yes.

"Yeah. Of course!" Tony pushed down the part of him that did not want Loki to leave. When he was free, Tony knew Loki would go. He would drop off the face of the earth, as far his former 'owner' was concerned. Tony had mistreated him, he had accidentally starved him, he had used him, he had enjoyed his coerced  _ services,  _ he had...well...he had a done a lot he was not proud of. Loki had no reason to stay, once he was free to leave.

Loki looked up at Tony, his face open and vulnerable, "Master, I beg you, do not make me any promises that you cannot keep. If this is my fate, to be yours, then I accept it. I will not resist."

Tony took Loki's hand. "Hey. I may not be the greatest guy around, but I feel like I'm better than keeping you as a slave, if it's in my power to change that."

Loki squeezed his hand, nodding. His eyes were already fluttering closed, exhausted from their brief conversation. Tony helped him lay back down and watched him doze off. Tony brushed Loki's hair back from his face, leaned down and gently kissed his cheek.

Tony was in trouble. He was in too deep, and he could not see any way to get out. This was going to end with Loki leaving him, there was no other way it could go. He needed to start preparing for that, and not get any deeper in than he already was. He would start right on that. Tomorrow. That was soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're gonna have some respite for our guys, at least for a few chapters. If there is any fluffy stuff you would like to see, just let me know! Thanks so much for all your support!
> 
> A few people noticed I went back and named all the chapters - I thought it made it easier to track the story and find sections to re-read, what do you think?


	31. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the fluff ideas! I got "feelings conversation" and "bath" in this one, neither one works out QUITE as we might hope, but hopefully enjoyable anyway!

Loki slept for a few hours, Tony sat with him and finished scanning each page of the book into JARVIS’ systems. If he occasionally lapsed and spend minutes at a time watching Loki’s breathing, well, no one was there to see him.

The next time Tony glanced up at Loki, he was awake. He was watching Tony, gaze thoughtful.

“Hey,” Tony said, “Feeling OK?”

Loki nodded. “Yes, Master, I am well enough. May I get up?”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “How’s your pain?”

“It is...manageable, Master.”

“Hmmmm.” Tony gently poked the mattress with his toe, noting Loki’s flinch as he did so. “Yeah, I’m gonna call bullshit on that. You need to rest until Thor gets back with the healing stone. You can use the bathroom, then back to bed. I bought you some crutches.”

Loki accepted Tony’s decision without complaint, and hobbled into the bathroom. Tony was half expecting it when a few minutes later he heard running water, then a crash from the master bathroom. He rushed in. Loki was sprawled out on the tile floor, hands over his face. Tony turned off the bath water and laid beside Loki on the tile. “Hey. Don’t push yourself too hard. It hasn’t even been one day. You’re tough, and a badass, but you still have limits.”

Loki nodded, rubbing his damp face. “Yes, master.” He said miserably. “I apologize for alarming you. I should have stayed in bed as you ordered me.”

No, I get it. When I got back from Afghanistan…long story but I was betrayed, kidnapped and tortured...I did the same thing. Refused to get help, refused to admit weakness. It made things harder than they should have been.”

Loki looked at him, “You..you were kidnapped?”

“Yeah...it sucked, they kept me for months in a cave and tortured me, threatened my friend, forced me to build weapons. It didn’t end well for them. Point is, when I got back, it was hard for me to let people help me. But I needed it, just like you do.”

Loki sighed, “Yes master. I will return to bed. You do not need to concern yourself.”

Tony sat up. “You want a bath?”

“I had thought to bathe, but it is no matter, I will wait for Thor to return. I do not want to be any trouble to you.”

“No, well, you already have the water here, I’ll help you.” Tony sat up and helped Loki sit.

“You do not need to trouble yourself, Master.” Loki said, but Tony caught the lingering look he cast at the warm water.

“It’s no trouble. Unless...is the binding giving you a hard time?”

Loki considered. “It is...uncertain...about allowing me to lie in bed. It is not expected behavior, but you ordered it, so it is not causing a problem at present.” The glow of the collar was still white, it had dimmed a little since the brightness of Loki’s rescue, but it was still strong and steady.

“OK, well, if it helps, I would like to watch you bathe. I mean, you know I like to check you out, right? I assume that’s no secret anymore. It’s not like I didn’t already tell you a whole bunch of stuff after Thor got me high. And then again when you got drunk, but maybe you don’t remember that…”

“And you traded your unique, handmade armor for a book that may give you information to release me. And then you risked your life to save me.” Loki said, gaze steady and unreadable.

“Yeah...that stuff.” Tony cursed internally. He was blushing, he was actually blushing. Was he seriously about to have a feelings conversation on the floor of his bathroom, with someone who was technically his slave and who couldn’t possibly feel the same way about him? Apparently he was. He took a deep breath. “So I guess you know that I...care about you. But don’t worry, I’m not gonna make it weird! Not any more weird than it already is, I mean. I don’t expect you to feel any kind of way about it. I think it’s for the best that you move back to your bedroom, and as much as I would love to watch you bathe that’s actually a terrible idea, so scratch that.”

Loki wiped his face, eyes suspiciously wet. He rested his back against the bath. “Do I get a say in this, Master?” he asked.

Tony scooted back and leaned about the cabinets opposite, a mirror image of Loki. He thought before he spoke. “Thing is, Loki, because of this,” he indicated the collar, “and because I know you’re a smart guy, and you know your position here is pretty much dependent on my good favor, I know there’s no way you’d tell me anything other than what I want to hear right now. You’re not that stupid, and I know you don’t trust me that much. So sure, you can have your say, but I shouldn’t have put you in this position, and I’m not going to make you pretend to care about me.” Tony put his head in his hands, waiting for Loki to speak. This could not have gone worse, why could he not keep his mouth shut?

Loki was silent for a minute. “You are right, Master” he said eventually. “I am your slave and I would not be so foolish as to risk your favor by disappointing you, or refusing you. And I know you could not believe me, if I were to tell you that I returned your affection. But let me tell you this. For years, I have been constantly afraid, from almost the moment Odin had me dragged to the auction block. I have been afraid of my future, afraid of my owner, afraid of making a mistake, afraid of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Afraid of punishment. Afraid to sleep and afraid to wake up.” Loki paused and leaned forward. “But I am not afraid of you. When I have been allowed to sleep in your bed, I feel safe. And I would ask you please not to take that away. I will not...offer myself...if you do not wish it. But please let me sleep in your bed.”

Tony thought about it. He knew he had put Loki in an impossible, unfair position. Maybe Loki was asking to sleep with him to secure his position, as he knew Tony liked it. Or maybe he was being honest. But just sleeping together would be OK, right? Tony was only human, he liked the comfort of sleeping with another as much as anyone did. Knowing in his heart that he should be stronger than this, Tony nodded. “OK Loki. If you can resist this,” he gestured at himself, smiling ruefully, “you can stay. But no funny business, OK?”

Loki looked relieved, he smiled back at Tony. “Yes, Master” he said.

They sat on the floor for a few moments. Tony kicked himself for being an idiot. Loki had just wanted to bathe and he gone and made it a whole big thing. He was being ridiculous. He was making it weird, just like he had promised he wouldn't.

“I'll help you into the bath,” Tony decided.

It took some maneuvering, as Loki was taller and heavier than Tony, but he managed to get him in the warm water without making any inappropriate remarks or looking too obviously at Loki's bare skin. The bandages, bruises and burns kind of put a damper on things anyway, if he was honest.

Loki's sigh of pleasure when he sank into the water was worth the effort. Tony’s skin tingled at the thought that he had made Loki make that sound. He pushed that thought away. It wasn't going to happen with him and Loki, he needed to get his head around that.

He left Loki in the bath and went back to the book. He had work to do.


	32. Notebook

They worked on the book the rest of the afternoon. Loki transcribed and Tony helped JARVIS collate, categorize and analyze the information. It was slow going. The notebooks were not well organized. The author had added notes, questions, thoughts, and illustrations seemingly at random. They were about 20 pages in when Tony called a break to eat. So far they had a lot of technical instructions on gem types, gems sizing, and gem suppliers. One large block of text had just seemed to warn against purchasing gems from the Vanir. In other words, they had a lot of nothing.

They were in the bedroom eating Thai fried rice for dinner when Tony suddenly choked on a mouthful, unable to believe he had been so stupid.

“You can use magic.” He wheezed, when he stopped coughing.

Loki stared at him. He put his fork down in the bowl balanced on his knees, and made a well-practiced twisting gesture with his hand. “I cannot,” he said, confused.

“Yesterday, with the crystals, what was that?” Tony demanded. That had been some sorcerous shit, or his name wasn’t Tony Stark.

Loki paused, brow furrowed. “I channeled the power of Yggdrasil into the crystals.” he said, unhelpfully.

“Yeah OK, well, I couldn’t do that. I’m guessing Otr couldn’t do it either! They needed you to do it. Was it magic or not?”

Loki paused, thoughts forming in his mind as he spoke. “Channeling is a form of Seidr manipulation. I directed the flow, I did not summon the power. Some who can manipulate magical energy cannot summon it themselves. Summoning is a natural ability, but manipulation is learned.” Loki thoughts were wandering and Tony sat patiently while he followed the thread, food forgotten on his lap.

“Thor can easily summon magical energy. He has a powerful natural ability, but he never cared to learn to manipulate it beyond the storms that he loves. I can...I once could summon raw power from Yggdrasil almost as well as Thor, and I know many methods to manipulate it. There are far fewer who can summon energy than those who can use it. I know of none among the Nidavellir who can summon, and a bare few who can manipulate.” Loki was circling around on something, and Tony made a gesture to encourage him to continue.

“Otr must have built that machine to summon raw Seidr from Yggdrasil! That’s why he needed me! He could summon the energy but could not channel it into the crystals. But why? What could he do with charged energy crystals if he could not even perform a simple channeling himself?”

Tony moved things along, “Well no matter what he wanted, when I told you to do it, you could channel the magic. The binding is suppressing your mojo, but it’s still there inside you!”

Loki gripped his knees with both hands, breathing fast. “Master, would you...would you…”

Tony cut him off, “Do some magic!” He said, making a swoop-and-flick 'magic wand' gesture.

Loki made the twisting gesture again. Nothing happened for a moment, and then the bright light on the collar began to dim. Loki grabbed it, alarmed.

“Disregard!” Tony said hurriedly. “Cancel that!” The light stabilized and Loki dropped his hands back to his lap. Tony cursed under his breath. He didn’t need to tell Loki how messed up it was to have the binding punish him for not obeying orders that he was prevented from obeying by the binding. Loki was no doubt already well aware.

Loki took a deep breath. “Perhaps something more specific?” He asked tentatively.

“How about, create a magical illusion.”

The reaction was the same. Loki attempted to obey and the collar dimmed. Tony quickly cancelled that order too. He and Loki exchanged glances. Loki gave him a small smile. “Do not concern yourself, Master. If you reverse the order swiftly it does no harm.”

Tony furrowed his brow, “If you’re sure…” he said.

Loki nodded, “Yes, Master. It is well enough. You do not...before...my master enjoyed giving me orders I could not obey. He wanted to know if I could break through the binding if he gave me enough...incentive.”

Tony let out a growl. Loki looked down, flushed. “I never could. No matter how long he let the punishment continue.”

Tony reached out and squeezed Loki’s hand. He could think of nothing to say that would not be meaningless posturing. “We can try again tomorrow, if you like,” he offered.

Loki shook his head. “Once more?” he said, clearly eager to have some semblance of his old abilities returned to him.

“OK, how about...create a magical illusion of yourself, sitting next to you in the bed.”

Loki made the gesture, and there were two of him.

Tony practically screamed with excitement, Loki looked shocked.

“I...I did not know! I did not know!” He stammered, looking between Tony and the illusion.

“Yeah, no doubt if those fuckers knew they were not going to tell you about it! OK, this is gonna sound crazy, but go with it. Use your magic to remove the collar.”

The illusory Loki vanished, and Loki frowned, concentrating. Tony sat by the bed, vibrating with anticipation. Surely it would not be this easy?

It wasn’t.

Loki tried for nearly an hour, muttering under his breath and making different hand gestures. He held up his hand when the collar started to dim, asking Tony to please let him try. His face paled and his forehead was clammy with sweat when he finally opened his eyes and shook his head.

“Cancel that order” Tony blurted out. The white light was almost gone, like a candle burned almost to the bottom.

Loki slumped back on the pillows. “I cannot do it,” he said, “the binding lies between me and my magic, it will not let me neutralize it.”

“OK, well I guess that was a long shot. We can keep trying. But you have your mojo back!”

Loki gave him a small smile, “Yes. If you wish me have it, Master. And it seems only the abilities that you specifically give me permission to use.”

“Well, we can work with that, right? That’s more than you knew you had this morning. What do you want to do?”

Loki looked down at his hands, running through a series of familiar gestures that did nothing. He looked over at Tony. He had the bowl of now-cold rice precariously balanced in his bandaged hand while he ate with his good hand. he had been favoring the burned hand, holding it carefully at his side instead of making his usual expansive hand gestures.

“Would you allow me to heal your hand?” Loki asked, voice soft, as if expecting to be denied.

Tony recalled Hilde saying that Loki was skilled in the healing arts. He did not hesitate to unwrap the bandage from his hand, revealing the vivid red burn across his palm, spreading up to his fingers and down to his wrist. Years ago, he had reached the limit of what pain-killers could do for him. Now, he tended to ignore pain and pretend it wasn't there. It was not a very effective technique, and his hand  _ hurt _ .

He moved from the chair to sit on the bed next to Loki, and held out his hand. Loki took his hand in both of his, carefully, gently tilting it to the light to examine the burn.

“Loki, please use your magic to heal my hand.” Tony whispered, captivated by Loki’s intense concentration, his fingertips brushing over Tony’s hand, the curl of his hair that escaped from behind his ear. Green light spiraled from Loki’s fingers and wound around Tony’s hand. At first he felt nothing. Moments later, a slight chill, then the feeling of  _ drawing out _ and the pain was gone. Tony's skin smoothed over and healed as he watched, astounded. A few seconds passed and the green light faded away.

Loki held Tony’s hand in both of his and looked up, green eyes open and trusting, finding Tony's golden-brown gaze already on him. Tony gave a token tug on his hand, but Loki did not let go. Instead, he bowed his head and placed a soft, reverent kiss in the palm of Tony’s hand.

"Thank you, Master," he said, lips against Tony's palm.

Tony swallowed his moan as Loki kissed his hand again. It felt good, alright? He was only human. It felt good, and the visual was something else. Loki could make cozy cotton pajamas look  _ good _ . Tony extracted his hand before he embarrassed himself. Or embarrassed himself more, seeing as he was wearing loose sweatpants that didn't hide anything.

Loki glanced at Tony's lap and tried not to look pleased with himself. Tony snorted and shook his head. "You told me you were not going to offer yourself, if I let you stay in here with me."

Loki widened his eyes in mock innocence, "Master, I merely wanted to express my appreciation..."

Tony waved his arms at him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're lucky you're so freaking adorable, you little shit. Now I'm gonna go  _ express my appreciation _ for your fine self by jerking off in the shower like a horny teenager." He stood up, Loki was clearly aware of the effect he had on Little Tony, so why bother hiding it? "Oh hey, at least now I can use both hands!"

Loki laughed, his face lighting up, eyes crinkled and sparkling. Tony waved his hands at Loki and backed away to the master bathroom. As he exited, Loki caught his eye, frivolity gone from his face. "Thank you," he said.

Tony nodded, seeing the raw emotion behind Loki's flirtatious performance.

"You're welcome," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I tried to let them have a moment but they couldn't be serious! Sheesh! Plot will pick up in a few chapters, just enjoying some quiet time at home for these two after the excitement of the Samningur. Thanks for all your fluffy suggestions! I may not use them all but I like to get a feel of what you all like/don't like and incorporate what I can!
> 
> Thank you all so much for supporting my story, I treasure each and every comment and they all help me keep writing and keep me excited about this fic!


	33. A forgotten spark, low and hot

Loki drifted awake. Waking slowly was an unaccustomed luxury, and he basked in it. There would be no boot in his ribs, no roughly barked orders, no panicked rush to analyze his situation - where was he, who was there, how many of them? This was bliss, warmth, a soft bed, fluffy blankets, the smell of coconut lingering on the pillows. Best of all, a strong arm wrapped around his middle, holding him tight against the safety of his master, Anthony Stark.

Loki lay still, Anthony's soft breath against his neck where he slumbered on. They had been up late last night, experimenting with Loki’s magic. Anthony had helped him down to the lab and run his scanners as Loki healed all his injuries. They had tried to expand Loki's abilities, but found that he could only follow specific orders.  _ Heal yourself _ was too broad, but  _ heal the burns on your right wrist _ was acceptable to the binding. He also could only be given one order at a time. It was frustrating to be so limited, but also felt dizzying to be able to use magic at all, after two years of being utterly cut off from his power. Loki's chest swelled at the trust his master showed in him, how he had genuinely seemed concerned to maximize Loki's abilities.

Loki let his mind wander, wriggling a tiny bit to feel the full length of Anthony’s body pressed up against him. He did not mind the closeness at all, in fact, he craved it, warmth and strength and safety. In his former life as a prince of Asgard, there was rarely the chance to share genuine affection. There were dalliances here and there, but he could not be seen to have any longstanding arrangements. Only his ranger had lasted throughout the years, by virtue of secrecy and his pretended ignorance of Loki’s true name and status. Loki smiled at the memory. They had slept thus on warm nights, under the stars, on soft furs. Wrapped up in his lover's arms, watching the stars and anticipating being put on his belly and well-used as the sun rose.

Loki thrilled as he remembered one of his more useful tricks - the ability to prepare himself using magic. If Anthony would wish it, he could be clean and slick and stretched in the blink of an eye. The ranger used to appreciate it. He would wake and growl in Loki’s ear to make himself ready, then position him as he liked and take his pleasure. Loki adored it, to be so willingly controlled, to have nothing to do but squirm and moan and cum.

Loki felt a spark of arousal that he had not felt for many years. An ember, deep in his belly, remembering what used to be so easy, so simple. To share his body with another because he wished to, to give himself with trust and affection. Maybe he could have that again, someday.

He inched his hand down to ghost it over his cock. He bit his lip. Was this allowed? Since the collar had been locked around his neck he had had no desire to pleasure himself, nor any privacy or safety to do so. But now, warm and safe in Anthony’s bed, the seed of a flame took hold and his cock was responding.

Anthony stirred behind him, and Loki froze. Would he reprimand him for daring to think he had any right to make use of his master’s property? He pushed that thought away. Anthony did not think of him that way. He would not object if Loki wanted to take himself in hand.

Anthony snuggled closer to Loki and kissed his shoulder. “Good Morning, Loki,” he said, voice rough from sleep. Loki smiled. Sleepy Anthony was not so guarded in his affection as his waking counterpart. Loki enjoyed his cuddles and kisses while he could get them. Loki moved his hand away from his crotch, better not get caught doing something he was not supposed to do. Anthony noticed the movement, and as he went to take Loki's hand he brushed over Loki’s hard cock.

“Oh, hello. This is new,” he said, not sounding put out at all. He did not reach to touch Loki, but put his hand on Loki’s hip, close, but still enough distance for comfort. “You having a good dream, Loki?”

Loki wriggled against Anthony and hummed. “I am quite awake, I assure you, Master,” he said, taking Anthony’s hand from his hip and bringing it to his mouth to kiss.

Tony groaned sleepily. “A daydream, then?” Fingertips skimmed across Loki's lips, and an arm slipped under his shoulders to squeeze him tightly from behind. Loki felt brave in the dim light of the room, reckless from this almost forgotten sensation of arousal. He had promised that he would not offer himself to his master, but he had said nothing about making requests. He was an expert at following the letter of the law, after all.

He hummed, as if considering, then said, “I’ll tell you about it, if you touch me.”

More kisses to his shoulder, and Loki could feel a smile against his skin. Evidently he had not crossed the line too much. “Bargaining, huh? One story in exchange for one handjob? You’re feisty this morning, Lo-Lo. Making deals, thinking sexy thoughts, wriggling your ass in my lap. I'll take that deal.” As he was talking Tony slid his hand down and cupped Loki over the soft material of his sleep pants. Loki responded, squirming and gasping at the sensation. It had been too long, too, too long since anyone touched him that way, not grasping or cruel, but gentle and kind.

“Start talking,” Anthony whispered, nibbling on his ear, “or I stop touching.”

Loki wanted nothing more than for the touch to continue. Soft but firm, stroking along his full length. Loki rolled his hips to meet him, increasing the sensation to his sensitive flesh. He held onto the arm Anthony had around his shoulders with both hands, allowing Anthony free reign to work his cock.

“I was thinking,” he began, breathless, “of how easy it would be for you to order me to prepare myself for you, with magic.”

“Oh that’s interesting.” Anthony immediately responded, rubbing firmly over Loki’s length, no longer teasing but working him in earnest. “Sounds like a low use of a high art, right up my alley. Tell me more.”

Loki was already panting. He would not last long, the sensation was too intense, the feeling too overwhelming to draw it out. He was lucky his master was indulging him, even to consider a slave’s pleasure was unheard of for the Nidavellir. Again, Loki pushed the unwanted thoughts out of his head. He closed his eyes and focused on Anthony’s hand caressing his arousal, the arm wrapped tight around him, hot breath on the back of his neck.

Anthony tightened the arm he had under Loki's shoulders, gripping Loki's wrists in one hand, tucking his arms in to his chest. Loki groaned, tugging at his arms just to feel Anthony's control.

"Keep talking," Anthony said, gifting him another nibble on his shoulder.

“Ahhhh! Yes! If you wish it Master, I can be ready for you at your order, whenever you want me. If you should want me immediately...ahhhh…you can have me!”

Anthony's hardening cock pressed against Loki’s ass. The evidence of Anthony's enjoyment only increased Loki's arousal. “Is that how you like it, Pretty Prince?" he asked, "Does that turn you on? You like to be good and do what you’re told?”

Anthony’s hand slipped inside Loki’s pants, cool and firm on his hard cock. His pleasure cresting, Loki rolled his hips, heat rushing through him. His toes curled and fists clenched against his chest. “Yes! Yes! More, please! I’ll be good for you!" Loki promised, not in fear, but with passion and desire. "I’ll do what you want!”

“I know you will.” Anthony growled in his ear, and Loki’s climax crashed over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I am enjoying the fluff! Plot will return soon, I promise! Loki is back to his boundary pushing ways, now that he is back in the safety of the tower. Yay!


	34. Fate

_ The thrall may be released from their submission only when... _

Tony turned the phrase over in his mind. The  _ only when _ taunted him. Loki had read half the sentence and abruptly cut off, fleeing the lab and running to his old room with the book. Tony sat in the hallway, outside the closed door. He could be patient. The door didn’t have a lock, but there had been no reply to his knock, or to his calling Loki’s name. Tony didn’t want to barge in when Loki wanted to be alone, or give Loki any orders that may lead to punishment if he didn’t obey. So he just sat, and waited.

To pass the time, he had JARVIS bring up a screen and show him the translated sections of the notebooks. He and Loki had made good progress the past two days, working long days and into the evenings on the translation. They had organized the notebooks into logical sections, ignoring irrelevant details, and focusing on key information. Sometimes the translated text made no sense, and they had to puzzle it out together. They were a good team. Loki could keep up with Tony, wrapping his mind around new concepts easily and challenging Tony to think in different ways. The hours flew by, when they were working side by side.

There had been no repeat of Loki’s amorous early morning. Tony had enjoyed armfuls of writhing, panting Loki in his bed, but he had not let Loki pleasure him in return. After his gentle refusal, Loki had backed off. Tony was not comfortable using Loki when it was not required by the binding. Loki had been genuinely aroused when he had come undone in his arms, but Tony could not be sure the same was true when he had offered him his mouth in return. Perhaps even Loki could not be sure, his behavior was so entwined with the expectations of the binding.

Tony diverted his attention back to the screen. Thinking about Loki in his bed was not conducive to keeping a clear head.

The calm, logical tone of the notebooks was sickening. The author was convinced of their own superiority, and it showed in their writing. Anyone unlucky enough to be bound as a thrall was little better than an animal to be trained. The collar was an easy and fuss-free method for the owner to break-in and train their property without overly exerting themselves.

Loki had translated the explanations of the different ‘modes’ of the collar. Tony began to reread them.

_ The  _ _ villtur _ _ thrall must come to an understanding of their situation on their own recognizance. Any attempt by the master to educate them will be met with resistance, harsh words and bitter tears. The  _ _ villtur _ _ will guide the thrall to the rightness of their actions with due speed, and the master should show patience. The thrall may attempt to fight or flee. It is their nature and the master should be reassured of the necessity of allowing the thrall to experience the inevitable results. _

Tony looked away, sickened. He had left Loki for eleven days in  _ villtur  _ mode, unable to eat or speak. Being ‘guided to the rightness of their actions’ meant being starved into submission. Whoever created the collar and wrote the book was a fucking sociopath.

Tony stared at Loki’s door for a while. He ran his hands through his hair. Loki had seemed unmoved reading the descriptions of the binding, but he was skilled at hiding his true feelings. When they had got to the section about releasing the binding, Tony had thought they hit the mother-lode. Loki had freaked out pretty much at the first paragraph and now here they were. What could be bad enough to cause that reaction?

_ The thrall may be released from their submission only when...they die? _

_ The thrall may be released from their submission only when...the master dies? _

“JARVIS, what’s Loki’s doing? Is he OK?” The silence was making Tony nervous.

“Loki is laying on his bed, Sir. All biometrics are within normal range.”

Tony stared at the door some more, then back to the screen.

_ The  _ _ thjalmat _ _ must be held barely in reach of the thrall. If too easy to attain, the thrall will become lazy and ungrateful. They must always strive to do more, to complete their duties, more perfectly and attentively, to earn their reward. The master who attends to the comfort of the thrall will receive no gratitude or affection from them. Only those who avoid such indulges will earn the respect that is their due. _

_ Thjalmat _ was the blue mode. The binding compelled Loki to perform more degrading and humiliating acts to earn more time with the blue light, and it faded away over time. Gotta keep the thrall scared and obedient. They had yet not found how to assign ‘duties’ or how to change them.

Tony was about to start on the  _ Logth Thram  _ section when Loki’s door opened. Loki startled when he saw Tony sitting on the floor opposite the door, then he gave a small smile. He stepped out of the room and slid down the wall to sit across from him, long legs crossed.

“Hey,” Tony said, closing out the screen.

“Good evening, master.” Loki replied.

They sat for a few moments, Tony giving Loki time to compose himself and say what he wanted to say.

“I am grateful for everything you have done for me.” Loki began, his voice quiet. “I do not think any other would have treated me as kindly as you have done. I...I know now that my place is here, with you.” Loki’s eye were shining with unshed tears, his voice trembled as he spoke. He bit his lip before continuing. “You do not need to trouble yourself further with the book. I do not wish to leave. I do not...I want to stay, and to be yours.”

Tony put his head to one side, watching Loki, who could barely keep still. He was wringing his hands in his lap, looking anywhere but at Tony.

“Yeah…OK. Well, obviously you are welcome to stay as long as you want. But for my own curiosity, can you tell me what the book said about when a thrall may be released? I'd like to know.”

Loki looked to the side, refusing to meet Tony’s eyes. “I do not blame you, Master.” he said, “Please believe that. I know...I am to blame, for tempting you and manipulating your affections. It is my fault.”

Tony waited.

Loki sighed. “The thrall may be released from their submission only when the master no longer has want or need of them.” He put his head in his hands.

The simple statement ran through Tony’s mind. They sat together in the hallway, Loki silently miserable, Tony contemplative. He understood Loki’s reaction. The binding would not release him if his master wanted or needed him. Unknowing, Loki had been trying hard to please Tony, dressing as he liked, flirting with him, encouraging him to desire him. Encouraging Tony to want him. The binding would punish him for not being pleasing, and punish him for being too pleasing. He was trapped either way. Everything about the binding was fucked up.

Thor had not been able to release him, because he still wanted and needed his brother. Tony had not been able to release him when Loki first arrived because he had promised Thor that he would take care of him. Of course he needed Loki around to do that. And now...now Tony could not deny that he wanted Loki. He enjoyed having him around, he was attractive, he was funny, clever, interesting. And in his secret shameful heart, Tony wanted more of Loki’s submission. The willing presentation of his body, his hands, his open mouth. Everything he had not yet tasted, but he knew was his if he so much as whispered his desire for it.

If Loki stayed, Tony knew without a doubt where they would end up. One night he would be weak or drunk or tired and Loki would be there, in his bed, willing or pretending to be. Tony would give him the order and Loki would not resist it. Maybe he would even be glad to be more useful to his ‘master’. Tony knew it would be good, Loki would perform for him as he had promised he would. Once he had done it, there would be no barrier to doing it again. No barrier to doing whatever he wanted. He would tell himself that Loki wanted it too. They were trapped together so why not enjoy themselves? If Loki didn’t want it, he would say something, right?

Tony could not allow that future to exist. Could not allow himself to become that person, could not allow Loki to suffer that fate. Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Tony knew that was true, he had been down that road, he had seen it in others and seen it in himself. He needed to go a different way.

Loki sat across from him, hands folded in his lap, eyes down. No doubt steeling himself for his future as a slave for the rest of Tony’s life. He was smart, he would be planning how best to behave, what outcomes he could hope for and what he would want to avoid.

This was wrong. This was not Loki’s destiny. Loki, known as trickster, lie-smith, sky-treader. Loki, prince of Asgard, brother of Thor. He was not going to live out Tony’s life as his bed-slave, tolerating his master’s use of his body and hoping for freedom when his master died. Now Tony had access to Loki’s healing abilities, who knew how long that could be?

Tony didn't want that. He let the feeling bloom in his mind. Pictured his future self raping the man sitting across from him. Pictured Loki silently crying at night when his master was done with him. Pictured himself pretending to be a hero, while he was becoming a monster. No. No, that wasn't going to be his fate, or Loki’s fate. He knew it. He was certain, utterly certain, that he did not want or need that future. The certainly filled him, brimming over.

He reached out his hand and touched the collar around Loki’s neck. Loki looked up, startled.

“Loki,” Tony said softly, “I release you.”

The words hung in the air. The metal under Tony's fingers was unchanged, warm from Loki's body, smooth and shiny. There was a soft click, and the links of the collar parted under Tony's hand. As if in a dream, he sat closer to Loki and bought up his other hand to unwrap the metal from Loki's throat. Time slowed, and he lifted the collar. Loki's long hair fell back into place around his face as he pulled the device away. Loki's hands flew to his neck, feeling the bare skin, over and over. His eyes were wide with shock, lips parted but no words came.

Tony threw the collar down the hallway, the harsh clatter breaking the spell. Loki grabbed him with both hands, "How? I thought you...you released me!"

Tony open his mouth to explain, to tell him that he  _ did _ want and need him, but not as a slave. Before he could, Loki's face closed down, he let go his grip on Tony and raised his hands. Tony knew what was going to happen, but he could not stop it. Loki made a gesture with his hands, and a golden glow covered him. When the glow turned to sparks and drifted away, Loki was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SCREAMING***


	35. Anomalies

Twenty-four hours later, Tony had not slept. He was in the lab staring at readouts of Loki’s magic. He was comparing their healing session to the readings from JARVIS’ penthouse sensors. Loki had not returned. Tony had yelled desperately at the place he vanished, demanding and then pleading for him to come back, but from what the readings showed, he had not just turned invisible, he had teleported away.

Tony had his head in his hands. Loki had gone. Tony had released him and he had left. Tony had at least hoped he would say goodbye. But would he have done any different in his place? Unexpectedly freed after two years as a slave, would he have hesitated to flee to safety immediately? Of course not. Loki had been subject to another’s whims for two years. He would relish the chance to do as he pleased, go where he wanted, answer to no one.

Tony wished that he had had a chance to explain. Just because he was able to release Loki, that didn’t mean he didn’t want or need him. Tony kicked himself for not saying it BEFORE he released the binding.

“Sir, I am detecting energy anomalies in the penthouse.”

Tony snapped awake, “What? Give me visual!” He was already running for the elevator, then changed direction to the stairs when he realized the elevator wasn’t going to be fast enough. He sprinted up the stairs and burst out into the penthouse. No one was there.

“Sir, I am now detecting the anomalies in the lab.”

Cursing, Tony ran back downstairs, his chest hurting. Of course, when he got there no one was there either.

“JARVIS?” He asked.

“No further anomalies detected, Sir.”

Tony slumped back on the stool. He had been hoping that Loki would come back to talk to him. Or at least come back for his daggers, which he had left conspicuously on the bar in the penthouse. He sat up, and dashed for the elevator again. When he arrived at the penthouse, he knew what he would see. The bar was empty. The daggers were gone.

Immediately Tony cursed himself for not leaving a freaking note with the daggers! What was wrong with him? Just leave a note saying  _ Hey, Loki, can we talk? _ or even  _ I like you, do you like me? Yes/No. _ Now Loki had been here and he had missed his opportunity to talk to him. Maybe his only opportunity. Loki had got what he wanted, and that had not included a conversation with his former ‘owner’.

Tony went back down to the lab. He would do some more scans on the collar, that would distract him. So far, he had not even been able to identify the elements that made up the metal. He opened up the shielded case where he was storing the collar. The collar was gone.

Tony cursed himself again. “JARVIS, is anything else missing?”

“Not that I can detect Sir, but my sensors do not extend to all areas.”

Tony fell back on the stool. He needed a drink. More than that, he needed rest. But the thoughts of going to his bed, alone, was not something he wanted to face. He had got very used to having a warm, cozy bed-mate, and he wasn’t looking forward to sleeping alone again.

By way of compromise, he lay down on the old couch in the lab and pulled a blanket over himself.

JARVIS woke him at around 5am, “I am detecting atmospheric disturbances, Sir.”

Tony jerked awake. Shit. Thor!

Tony swigged some cold coffee and stumbled to the elevator. Shit. He had been left with Loki for a few days and he had lost him! Now Thor was here, no doubt with a healing stone and those puppy dog eyes, and he did not have a Loki to show him.

JARVIS had helpfully let Thor into the penthouse, his face was tired but smiling. Tony did not look forward to erasing that smile when he told Thor what had happened.

“Tony Stark!” Thor called, “greetings!’

“Loki’s gone,” Tony blurted out, fearful of letting Thor go any longer in expectation of seeing his brother.

To his surprise, Thor only smiled wider.

“Aye.” He strode over to Tony and swept him up in a crushing hug. “Aye. He is! You freed him! You freed my brother!”

Thor's joy was infectious, and Tony found himself returning the hug. As much as he was wallowing in his own emotions, Loki's time as a slave was over, and that was cause for celebration.

Thor eased off the hug and stepped back, keeping a firm grip on Tony’s shoulders. His face was wet, fresh tears spilled from his eyes. “You have my gratitude. You have my gratitude. Loki told me that you released him.”

“You’ve seen him?” Tony asked urgently. “I didn’t...I wanted to talk to him...to explain. But he left before I could.”

“He came to me as an illusion. He has ever been able to cast his likeness across great distance. He told me that you had freed him, and he was gone from this place.”

Tony sagged. Yeah, Loki was gone from this place alright. “Come on man, eat some breakfast with me. I need some company.”

Thor nodded, noticing Tony’s tired eyes and downcast expression.

Scrambled eggs and buttered toast was within Tony’s ability, and seemed pleasing enough to Thor. While Tony cooked Thor told him that he had been backwards and forwards from Asgard. He had transported Hilde and the Einherjar home, and checked up on Otr’s upcoming trial. Otr was still in the dungeons, accused of violating the  _ Samningur _ banner, of conspiracy to commit murder, corruption, and theft. Additional accusations were pending until the purpose of his machine was better understood. Sindri and her crafters had examined it and concluded that Otr was trying to use Loki’s natural abilities to tap and store the power of Yggdrasil, but to what end they couldn’t tell. He would languish in the dungeon until his trial. Thor was skeptical of the justice he would face, he was a powerful Lord and still had family and wealth on his side. Thor and Tony were realistic enough to know that justice was often lacking in such cases.

Thor wanted to know how Tony had managed to release Loki, when he had tried and failed himself. While they ate, Tony had JARVIS show the footage from the hallway. Thor was shocked at the ease with which Tony removed the collar. “My friend, I thought...maybe this is not my concern, but I thought you had some care for Loki?”

Tony nodded miserably. “Yeah. I wish he had stayed so I could explain. I guess I tricked the binding to let him go. Once I knew the rule it wasn't so hard. I have no want or need of him as a slave. But...I just wish he had stayed.”

Thor gripped his shoulder sympathetically. “Loki is like a cat. If he is hurt he will conceal it and find a hiding place to lick his wounds until he can pretend he was never hurt at all. He does not show weakness. I recall when were younger, he would vanish for days, weeks, into the forests of Asgard. He would return with rare herbs and such, but even I know such things do not take long to find for someone with Loki’s abilities.”

Tony swallowed a smile as he realized why Loki took so long to ‘gather herbs’ in the forest. He was a sneaky little keeper of secrets, that’s for sure. Tony could only hope that he had a safe place to go now, to recover from the past two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Thor interlude


	36. Justice

Tony got back into his routine. Research, the occasional super-hero gig, avoiding board meetings, and schmoozing politicians. Although Loki had only been with him for a few weeks, it was hard to go back to how things were before. He missed the company. And not just his physical presence, although that had been delightful. He missed his conversation, his rare smiles, his wit, his courage.

With a conscious effort, Tony mentally closed the book on that chapter. No point dwelling on it, he was a busy man, he had things to do! Loki was gone, and that was his choice. A choice that he freely made, uncoerced. Tony may wish he made a different choice, but that was out of his hands.

A month or so later, Tony was riding up to the penthouse in the elevator when JARVIS interrupted the music. “I am detecting atmospheric disturbances, Sir.”

Tony’s heart jumped, then calmed down when he realized it was probably just Thor dropping in.

“Shall I allow your visitors access to the penthouse?” JARVIS inquired after a short pause. “Prince Thor is present, with one other.”

“Visitors, plural? Is Loki...never mind. Yes, let them in.”

Tony strode out of the elevator to see Thor accompanied by Sindri. He found himself pleased to see the head crafter again, and walked over to clasp her hand before doing the same with Thor.

“Welcome to Midgard, Sindri. And you as well Thor, obviously, although you come and go as you please anyway…drink?” Tony was already getting three glasses from the bar and breaking out his good scotch. It was evening already, why shouldn’t he? Sindri didn’t know it wasn’t some Midgardian hospitality ritual, and Thor liked his good scotch anyway.

They took the glasses and clinked them together at Tony’s urging, all taking a sip. Sindri looked skeptical, but after tasting it she took another, larger sip so Tony counted it as a win. He herded them over to the couch and they all sat.

“So, what brings you here?” Tony asked. Sindri was looking around, the wall of glass looking out over the city kept attracting her attention, so Thor stepped in.

“My friend, there have been developments with the Nidavellir, that we wish to apprise you of. Head Crafter Sindri also has a request to make.”

“Hmm, OK, sounds interesting. Go ahead.”

Before Thor could begin, Sindri looked at him curiously. “Lord Stark, have you no servants? Where is Warprize-Thrall Loki? Should he not be here to attend your needs?”

Tony carefully did not react to her question about Loki. If Thor had not told her about Loki’s newfound freedom there must be a reason for it. Instead, he pointed to the ceiling as said “J?”

JARVIS smooth voice filled the spacious room. “Lord Stark prefers privacy in the penthouse. In the event that an attendant is required, I will direct them accordingly.”

Tony smiled. JARVIS was a fucking treasure. Sindri didn’t need to know that the ‘attendants’ at JARVIS’ command were a trio of robots who could barely be trusted to carry a fire-extinguisher between them.

Sindri looked suitably impressed, as was Tony’s intention. He did not answer her question about Loki, and he was not going to, not until he had more information about why she was here.

Thor hid his smile in his whisky glass. He was quite fond of JARVIS, the ‘invisible servant’ as he insisted on calling him. Tony suspected he was playing dumb for his own amusement sometimes.

Thor drained his glass and began talking. “My friend, the dungeons of the Nidavellir have been breached.”

Tony sat up, alarmed. “Don’t tell me that Otr escaped!”

“No...he did not escape. Rather, someone got to him.”

Ahhh. That explained why Thor was being cagey about Loki’s whereabouts. Clearly he was the prime suspect.

Tony sat back again, “Well, no doubt a guy like that has a lot of enemies. Is he dead?”

Sindri took over, “He lives. He was found in the early morning, in the trading hall.”

Tony had a very good idea what was coming, but he kept a straight face and made a polite ‘go on’ gesture.

Sindri did not seem overly troubled to relate the rest. Lord Otr was found chained to a display post in the trading hall, with a thrall collar locked around his neck. Because of the collar, he was unable to speak his new master's name. Whoever that was, they had left him in the trading hall and not returned, so anyone who to claim him could presumably do so.

Tony hummed, unable to feign much concern for the man who had raped, abused, kidnapped and tortured Loki.

“Well that sucks for him,” he said, mildly. “But I’m afraid I don’t see what it has to do with me.”

Sindri looked awkward. “Lord Otr’s niece, Lady Snorii, asked me to come here and request the return of the notebooks that you recently acquired. She wishes to release her uncle.”

Tony hummed again, as if considering the request. He was not inclined to oblige. “So who's taking care of Thrall-Otr now?”

“Lady Snorri ordered him returned to the dungeons. She has some family obligation to ease his humiliation, but she is not fond of him. Lord Otr’s former wife Ibel has offered to be his... _guardian._ ..should it be necessary. The terms of the binding are unknown. Loki was...excuse me..." She coughed and hid her mouth with her hand. "Loki _is_ bound as a bed-slave. Others are bound with more general instructions, to be useful and obedient to their owner.”

Thor again hid his smile in his glass, realized it was already empty and got up for a refill.

Tony considered, “So Otr may end up being _useful and obedient_ to his former wife? Did they part on good terms?”

“They did not. Lord Otr was…disrespectful to Ibel, he did not give her or her family due regard. Ibel was rather young to marry one such as he. She had a tender heart, and was a lover of animals. I believe, Prince Thor, that you and you brother made her acquaintance some years back.”

Thor nodded. “Aye. She was a sweet girl. She assisted Loki on a hunt when his horse took an injury.”

Sindri considered that. “That does sound like her. No one is sure how she heard of Lord Otr’s... _plight_ , to so quickly offer her services to Lady Snorii as his guardian.”

“Well good news travels fast.” Tony said cheerfully. They all took a few more sips of their whisky.

After a time, Sindri politely asked, “How long do you think your research on the notebook will take, Lord Stark?”

“I'm pretty sure it's gonna take at least two years.” Tony said.

They all sat and nodded, drinking Tony’s fine whisky and not saying anything that could compromise their carefully constructed plausible deniability.

Tony mentally revised Loki’s current status from ‘licking his wounds and recovering’ to ‘delivering justice to those who had wronged him’. He could not help but be proud, even as he also wondered - was he on Loki's list?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's it for the weekend! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> Credit to EVERYONE who wanted Otr to get a taste of his own medicine. I think Loki wrapped that up rather well. I mean  
> ....WHOEVER was responsible for putting the collar on Otr and leaving him on display in the trading hall *EVIL GRIN*
> 
> Listen everyone, holidays are coming up which means family is coming into town, and little ones are off school, so the pace of  
> updates may slow down, but I will do my best to keep them coming regularly.
> 
> Love you all, I love your comments and love hearing ideas, honestly they motivate me so much!  
> XOXOXOXOX


	37. Courting

Tony went back to sleeping in the bedroom. Hiding out in the lab and sleeping on the couch there was doing nothing but giving him a stiff neck. He missed Loki, but he had missed other people and survived. People left. His parents died, Obie betrayed him, Pepper...well, that was complicated, but she had left too. They say if you love someone, let them go, but Tony had been letting go his entire life and no one had come back yet. He had let Loki go, knowing in his heart that it would be goodbye. He never learned his lesson. If you love someone, hold onto them with everything you have, because if you let them go they’re gone forever. They should put that on a fucking valentine card.

In such a mood, Tony avoided company. He was not pleased when JARVIS told him he had a guest waiting in the penthouse as he was riding up in the elevator after a long day in the lab.

The doors slid open and Tony tripped over his own feet when he saw Loki reclining elegantly on his white couch. He looked good. He looked better than good. Freedom agreed with him. His skin was smooth and clear, eyes bright, hair curling around his face. He was wearing the green silk robe Tony had gifted him. The emerald green perfectly complemented his eyes. It looked every bit as amazing on him as Tony had guiltily imagined when he bought it.

Loki didn’t speak. Time for Tony to turn on the charm.

“If you're naked under that robe, I’m going to lose my fucking mind.” Smooth, Tony. Smooth.

By way of answer, Loki twitched the collar of the tightly wrapped robe to reveal a few inches of his collar bone.

“Oh god. If you’re here to kill me, do that again and I swear I will die of a heart attack, right here, right now. I won’t even mind.”

“I’m not here to kill you, Anthony.” Oh God Tony had missed that voice! And  _ Anthony _ ...well, his pants were getting tight just hearing it.

“Ahh well I’m glad about that. I missed you. Although I guess you wouldn’t wear that robe to come here and get revenge on me. Unless you’re trying to distract me, which is totally working, by the way.”

Loki furrowed his brow, looking at Tony like he was some kind of idiot. “I’m not...Anthony...firstly, you did not do anything to earn any revenge from me. Secondly, you released me, when you could have just...kept me. Thirdly...thirdly, I missed you too. I was going to leave this realm and not return. But I found myself drawn back here. And so.” Loki took a breath and seemed to steel himself. “I have decided to allow you to court me.” Loki held his chin up, met Tony's gaze, but Tony saw the vulnerability in his eyes.

Tony smiled, "You...uh...you’re going to let me court you? I mean...obviously I am going to court the shit out of you. I hope you like gifts, because my idea of courting is basically just buying a shit-ton of gifts.”

Loki returned his smile, “Like this?” He asked, stroking the heavy silk of the robe with his fingertips. Tony noticed he was wearing the gold bracelets that he had given him. Or rather that JARVIS had given him. Still counted. Tony closed the gap to the couch where Loki reclined, and sat on the edge of the cushion next to him.

“Yeah, like that. Anything you want. Really. Anything.” Tony looked into Loki’s eyes and saw understanding there.

A light blush spread across Loki's face, but he looked serious. "Anthony, I have missed your company. But I must be clear with you now. I am no longer your slave. I may be willing to indulge you in such games, but you will indulge me also. If you wish me on my knees for you again, then you will not neglect my pleasure."

Tony hummed. “OK, not to be a broken record here, but seriously,  _ are _ you naked under that robe? I would be very, very happy to show you just how much I will not neglect your pleasure. Totally not neglected. Dedicated to, even.” Tony slid off the couch and knelt on the floor on front of Loki, he took his hand and placed a light kiss on his knuckles. “Let me make a suggestion. An idea. You undo that robe and show me what's underneath, and I will do whatever you want. I think that’s only fair. Not that I don’t like it the other way around, because I do, but we can change it up. You call the shots. It’s your turn. Whatever you want.”

Loki grabbed two fistfuls of Tony's shirt and pulled him up to his eye level. “What I want,” he said, eyes dark. “What I want, Anthony, is for you to take me to your bed, and fuck me. I want your hands on me, I want your cock inside me, I want you to make me scream.”

Tony was nodding enthusiastically before Loki had finished speaking. He was on his feet, tugging Loki toward the bedroom, ordering JARVIS to lock down the penthouse and cancel his entire day tomorrow.

The rest of the night was a blur, Loki slipping off the robe to reveal that he was indeed naked underneath. The gold bracelets on his wrists sparkling in the dim light, matching his bright eyes. Loki spread out willingly on Tony’s bed, eager, gasping his pleasure as Tony took his time with him, slick fingers sliding home inside tight, hot flesh. Tony’s moan caught in Loki's mouth, Loki's back arched off the bed, ankles locked around Tony’s waist,  _ ah ah ah _ as Tony breached him, hips rising to meet him. And then nothing but pleasure. Bodies together, arms and legs wrapped around each other, hands pulling close, delicious friction, heat, Loki's rising cry as Tony pulled one leg over his shoulder, bending him back on the bed, finding that spot inside that made him finally, finally scream out his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darlings, I am going to leave them here. I think I closed off as many loose ends as the story allowed. I know there are unanswered questions, but hopefully nothing that spoils the story. If not, feel free to yell at me in the comments!
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for all your comments and support through this story, I have adored and cherished all your comments, they keep me motivated and are so encouraging! 
> 
> Soooo - what do you all want me to do next? Dark Tony? More fluff and smut for these two? Pick up Watcher Watched or Stranded at the Drive in? Or even part two of Vakendi Elskhugi? I am at your service!
> 
> *Bows, curtain closes*


	38. Epilogue One - Crystals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright - Thank you all for your very kind and wonderful comments! I don't to leave anyone unsatisfied, so I'll be posting two epilogues - this one and one more hopefully very soon. I am sorry I have not been replying to comments the last few chapters, I do read every single one, and I WILL reply, I just have limited time and I want to get more chapters out for you all with what time I have. 
> 
> I greatly appreciate how kind you all are - even telling me about loose ends you would like to see tied up, I have not had a single negative or mean comment, I can't tell you all what that means to me.
> 
> *HUGS YOU ALL*
> 
> Hey come hang out with me on tumblr! I am endlessstairway on there too, I don't post much, but if you want to send me asks I will reply to them!

“Hey can I ask you something?”

Loki twisted his head trying to look back at Tony. He could not, because he was was firmly tied by wrists and ankles to the titanium reinforced frame of Tony’s bed. He grunted through his gag, clearly communicating  _ really?   _ despite being completely unintelligible.

Tony ran his hands up Loki’s spread thighs and squeezed the mounds of his ass-cheeks, raised by the pillow under his hips. “Yeah, really. I mean, you usually avoid answering questions, but maybe, right now, you might be motivated, you know?” Tony leaned down over his captive, letting his warm breath fall on Loki’s perfect ass, teasing. Loki tried to wriggle backwards, lifting his hips, trying to get more sensation. Tony had realized, after extensive research, that Loki would do anything, promise anything, say anything if he would be rewarded with Tony’s tongue in his ass. Tony had taken advantage of that knowledge, extracting many lewd promises that Loki had happily fulfilled. He had a god at his command. If the price was to reduce him to a screaming, begging, wreck with his tongue, well that was a price he was willing to pay.

Another grunt from Loki, this one resigned to whatever game Tony was playing. Loki let his head fall back to the pillow, relaxed his muscles. Tony never tired of the sight. Loki, months after he had freely returned to the penthouse, willingly gave himself over to Tony’s desires. Not that it was all smooth sailing, of course. Some nights were tough. Nightmares came, and needed to be chased away with whisky and snuggles and Tony’s hands on Loki’s body, reminding him that he was safe. Some days, Loki went to the rooms Tony had given him in the tower, closed the door and didn’t come out until the next morning. Loki vanished from the penthouse a few times, leaving Tony to pace and fret until he returned. He didn’t tell Tony what he did and Tony didn’t ask.

Tony squeezed Loki’s ass again, parting the perfect round cheeks and ghosting his breath between. A muffled moan came from Loki. Loki loved to be gagged. Tony had been shopping once he had realized Loki’s enthusiasm, and today he had a new model to try. Loki had simply said  _ yes _ when he saw it, eyes alight with desire. It looked like a leather muzzle, but on the inside a four inch rubber dildo gave Loki something to suck on. It also made it impossible for him to talk. Loki had hand signals if needed to communicate, and of course he could simply use magic to free himself if he wanted to. He never had. Even when Tony had bound him over a bench in the lab and kept him there all day, using him whenever he wanted, and ignoring him the rest of the time, Loki had only ever signaled _ green, green, green _ .

“So JARVIS let me know there’s a pretty interesting energy signature coming from your apartment. Anything you want to tell me about that?” Tony raised one hand and let it fall onto Loki’s ass with a sharp smack. Loki jumped and shook his head. “No? Well I can’t say I’m not a little curious. JARVIS can’t place the energy signature, so I’m thinking it’s not something from Earth.” Tony raised his hand again and waited. Loki flexed his hands but didn’t reply. Tony gave him another smack. Loki could be stubborn. Tony was confident that he hadn’t bought anything dangerous into the tower, but he was curious. He would leave it to Loki how the rest of the evening was going to go.

“Well here’s my offer, Pretty Prince. You tell me about that energy signature, and I’ll eat your ass until you cum so hard you black out. Or, you DON’T tell me, and I’ll spank that pretty ass until it’s bright red and hot to the touch, and then I’ll fuck you. Oh, and you’ll be wearing this.” Tony held up a leather band in front of Loki’s eyes, “And you won’t get to cum.”

Loki’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes wide and pleading as Tony described his options. When he saw the cock ring he whined around the gag. Loki hated the cock ring. He loved it and hated it both. When Tony made him wear it, he begged for it to be removed, but it also made him so eager to please. Tony swore he could tell if Loki was wearing it or not by how enthusiastically he sucked Tony’s cock.

Loki glared at Tony. Tony waited. The promise of rimming was usually enough to get Loki to do whatever he wanted. Tony didn’t offer it all the time, he liked to keep Loki wanting more. It had been a few weeks since last time Loki had been rewarded that way, and Tony doubted he could hold out. Loki closed his eyes and nodded. Tony smiled and unbuckled the gag. Before he took the dildo out of Loki mouth he warned him. “Anything other that straight answers to my questions, this goes back in, and I start spanking, understand?”

Loki rolled his eyes and nodded again. Tony set the gag aside and climbed back on the bed between Loki’s spread legs. “OK, question one - what’s making that energy signature in your apartment?”

Loki worked his jaw. “Anthony, I assure you it’s nothing dangerous to your realm.”

“Uh uh uh, that was not a straight answer!” Tony grabbed the gag and made to shove it back in Loki's mouth. Loki pulled away as much as he could, saying “Wait! I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you!” Tony paused, gag still in his hand. Loki dropped his head back to the pillow.

“It’s coming from the energy crystals from Otr’s machine. I collected them two days ago. They’re mine! The Nidavellir don’t even know what to do with such power!”

Tony has suspected the answer would be something like that. The energy was strong, but matched nothing on Earth. JARVIS only detected it because he had been expanding his scanner range after the scans on Loki’s magic. Tony considered that a pretty full and complete answer, by Loki's standards. To keep him motivated, he leaned down and licked Loki from behind his balls to the small of his back. Loki immediately lost his petulant attitude and melted back into the pillow.

Tony waited. Loki groaned and carried on talking. “You are insufferable! I am using the power to shield the tower from Asgard. I am sure by now Odin knows I am here, and I would rather not have him dropping in unexpectedly. The bifrost won’t be able to land here. If Odin lands elsewhere and tries to enter by more conventional means, I will know about it before he is within a mile of this place. More than enough time for me to get out of his way. Otr had no idea how to use such power! He wanted to make a weapon to hold against the realms, to be some kind of emperor. He was a madman! How could he hope to control such a weapon! It would have destroyed him, destroyed his realm, torn a hole in reality itself!”

Tony paused, “But it’s not going to do that here?” He asked.

Loki growled and pulled on the cuffs, “Do you take me for such a fool? I had studied seidr for a thousand years! Now, either release me, or put that delightful gag back in my mouth and get to work!”

Tony adored bossy Loki. He could sound imperious even tied spread-eagle naked on his belly. Tony was happy to oblige him, shoving the gag back in his mouth and buckling it tightly behind his head. Loki moaned and wriggled his ass invitingly.

Tony would think about the energy crystals later, right now, he had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, the final epilogue will be about Logth Thram)


	39. Epilogue Two - Logth Thram

“How long now, J?” Tony refilled his glass and paced the penthouse again.

“Loki has been gone for 12 hours and 14 minutes, Sir.”

Tony growled and paced some more. Loki sometimes left the tower, but usually not for long. Not for more than a few hours, and Tony liked it that way. Loki was not quite a fugitive, but not quite free either. He had been sentenced to slavery and the sentence had been carried out. Odin had not given a term, and once given over to his owner, they were free to do what they wanted with him. Tony had freed him, which was his right as his master to do. Still, Tony did not trust Odin for one second. He might decide that Loki hadn’t suffered enough, and try to exact further punishment on him.

Thor had told him that Odin would abide by the law, but he had said the same thing about the Nidavellir. Tony wasn’t as trusting as that. Odin was dangerous to Loki. When Loki left the tower, without telling Tony where he was going, Tony had no way to protect him.

It was 1am, Tony was half drunk and exhausted, he decided to go to bed. Pacing the penthouse wasn’t going to bring Loki home any faster.

Dawn was showing over the horizon when Tony woke to Loki crawling into bed with him. Tony rolled over and wrapped him up in his arms. “Hey baby,” he murmured, “I missed you.”

Loki allowed Tony to manhandle him into Tony’s preferred cuddling position, his head on Tony’s shoulder, arms and legs entwined. Loki let out a long breath.

“I did not mean to worry you, Anthony. I thought to be home before now.”

Tony’s heart skipped a beat to hear Loki describe the tower as _home_. He had tried to make it clear to Loki that his apartment was his alone, and that the penthouse was their shared home. He had not pushed Loki to accept it. To hear his tired voice now, casually confirming Tony’s hopes, was everything Tony had wanted. He squeezed Loki tightly.

“Is everything OK?”

Loki nuzzled into Tony’s neck. “Yes. I have been to visit Ibel.”

Tony looked down at him. and Loki smiled. “I warned Otr that justice would come for him, and indeed it has. He has not taken well to life as a thrall. Ibel is a very reasonable woman, and her demands of him are not onerous, but he can barely bring himself to obey. The binding forces him, when he is hungry enough, but he spends most of his time silent and sulking. Ibel is not a cruel woman, but she confessed to me that she is content to let him come an understanding of his new status himself.”

Tony shifted uncomfortably. “Do you think that’s enough punishment for him? After what he did to you?”

Loki shrugged, “For him to suffer as I did, someone would have to take the role that he played. Who could I ask to become a monster to ensure his suffering? You found that, did you not? The power is hard to resist. To have someone utterly at your mercy is not an easy thing.”

Tony knew it. He recalled taking things too far with Loki, dizzied with power and Loki’s submission. He had choked him on his cock, made him kiss his feet and thank him for it. Loki did not hold that against him, Although Tony secretly thought perhaps that he should.

As if reading his mind, Loki kissed Tony’s shoulder, “Do not concern yourself, Anthony. No one is perfect, even you. I know you enjoyed yourself with me, do not let it trouble you. If you had not, I would have starved. And we would not have activated the _Logth Thram._ We would not have lightened the binding and allowed me to _think_ without the constant pressure to…perform _.”_

“Yeah...I still don’t understand exactly how that happened. I mean, the book says that _Logth Thram_ is when the thrall is willingly submitted, but you were not willing at all. You were pretty much the definition of unwilling. Any why did Otr pretty much accuse me of abusing you to activate it?”

Loki pressed his lips together, hesitating. Tony was about to tell him not to worry about it, when Loki said, “Otr did not understand _Logth Thram_ . He told Hreidmar it would give him greater power over me, make me willing and eager to serve. It is the other way around though, the thrall must be willing to activate _Logth Thram_ at all. He tried to torture me into submission. He believed that a slave would eventually willingly submit if you beat them down enough. He didn’t understand that there has to be trust between thrall and master. _Logth Thram_ is a reward, not a punishment."

Tony nodded. "He must have thought I had done something pretty bad to you to activate it so fast."

Loki agreed. He didn’t seem overly bothered by recalling his past experiences. Perhaps seeing his former abuser reduced to a slave had done something to exorcise that demon. And, Tony thought wryly, he had his other former owner, himself, pretty well tamed as well. Loki barely had to crook his finger and Tony was ready to do or buy him whatever he wanted. Tony wondered if he had had the ranger similarly wrapped around his fingers. So what, if what he wanted was to to be bound and spanked and fucked hard? It didn’t change who was in charge, and Tony knew it wasn’t him. He couldn’t bring himself to care. He had Loki warm and willing in his bed, he had his brains in the lab, his wit, humor, and warmth. He had everything he wanted.

Loki squirmed around in Tony’s arms. He climbed onto his lap, pressing his naked body against Tony’s thin cotton sleep pants. Loki liked to sleep naked, and Tony had no complaints about that either. Loki had given him free reign to do as he liked to him while he slept. Tony very much enjoyed waking him by rolling him on his belly and mounting him. Judging by the enthusiastic response to being ridden thus, Loki enjoyed it too.

“Do you wish to discuss this any further, Anthony?” Loki asked, rolling his hips against Tony’s hardening cock.

“Uhhhhh, you’re trying to distract me.”

“Mmmmm, is it working?” Loki asked, sliding himself down Tony’s body, kissing his chest and belly as he went.

“Yeah, it is,” Tony gasped, “It is.”

Loki hummed, pleased. “And what is your command, Anthony?”

Tony grabbed Loki’s hair with both hands, “Mouth open,” he said, and pushed inside as Loki obeyed. His cock was engulfed in wet heat. Loki sucked, working his tongue as much as he could. Tony wanted the use of his throat, and Loki angled his head to let him slip into that tight channel. Loki gurgled as his air was cut off. Tony moaned as he pushed Loki’s head down, pumping his hips, rubbing the head of his cock in Loki’s throat. As much as Loki enjoyed gags, he enjoyed this more, allowing his mouth to be used. The lack of air made him dizzy and compliant. Loki could hold his breath for at least a minute. If Tony made him hold it for much longer, he became very eager. Swallowing, humming, pressing his own hand against his throat to increase the pressure and friction. Tony liked to just hold his head down and let him figure it out. If he wanted to breathe, he had to make Tony cum. Tony lay back and listened to the choked gurgles coming from under the blankets. It was music to his ears. He thrust a few times, shallowly so Loki could not take a breath. Loki moaned at the tease and swallowed hard, constricting his throat around Tony’s cock, making him jump and squirm with pleasure.

“Again” he ordered, and moaned again as Loki did it. Tony pushed his foot against Loki's neglected cock, giving him something to rut against. Loki immediately worked his hips, his cock hard and dripping. He was not allowed to cum before Tony, but sometimes he did anyway, to enjoy the inevitable punishment. Tony jerked Loki's head up and down, fucking his throat in earnest, the heat and friction already almost unbearable. Tony panted, fisted his hands in Loki’s hair, thrust two more times and came down Loki’s throat. He let go, Loki pulled up and gasped for air, still pumping his hips against Tony’s foot. The rush of oxygen must have pushed him over the edge. Loki groaned and spilled, trembling as the pleasure washed through him.

Loki slumped down, his weight pinning Tony to the bed. Tony oofed as the breath was knocked out of him. He laughed and wrapped Loki back up in his arms, ignoring the stickiness between them.

“Baby, I love you.” Tony said, squeezing Loki tightly. Loki froze for a second, then propped himself up on his arms. He looked down at Tony, a slight smile breaking across his face.

“I love you too, Anthony,” he said, then coughed, his throat sore from the rough treatment.

Tony smiled, eyes twinkling in the dawn light. “Come on,” he said, “I’ll make you some hot tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is FOR REAL the end of this fic! Any other one-shots or add-ons will be posted as standalone fics. 
> 
> Please subscribe to me here or on tumblr, I'll post updates there as well for those who don't have an account here. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS! 
> 
> *HUGS EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU*
> 
> *Even you shy people who don't comment - you get hugs too*
> 
> Byeeeeeeee!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Things Left Buried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855117) by [Marzipanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzipanda/pseuds/Marzipanda)




End file.
